Une raison de vivre
by Fougy
Summary: Sasuke est de retour à Konoha, il décide de se venger de Naruto en le détruisant lui et le village.Mais est ce aussi simple? Entre attraction et répulsion, sasuXnaru
1. Prologue

Titre: Une raison de vivre

Résumer: A cause de Naruto, Sasuke à perdu sa raison de vivre. S'il ne peux plus vivre pour tuer son frère, ce sera pour le tuer lui, Naruto. Lui et la chose à laquelle il tient le plus au monde; le village de Konoha et ses habitants.

Pairing: Sasu/Naru

Disclamer: Toujours pas à moi. TT

* * *

" Le soleil éclaira la terre de ses rayons dorés, réchauffant une dernière fois la planète avant de mourir derrière l'horizon, colorant le ciel de rouge, rouge sang.

Rouge, comme mes deux pupilles qui observaient ce spectacle, rouge comme les fines cicatrices cachées sous les treillis qui recouvraient mon corps, rouge comme mon propre sang, le même sang qui coulait dans ses veines à lui, mon cher frère.

Ce sang que j'aurais dû répandre. C'était à moi de le faire, à personne d'autres. Mon but, mon objectif, ma raison d'être... il le savait! C'était à moi de le tuer, pas à lui, pas à cet imbécile! Il le savait en plus! Il le savait et il l'a fait! Il l'a tué et moi aussi, à travers mon frère c'est ma raison d'être qu'il a tué. Je suis mort à l'intérieur. Je ne vis plus pour personnes, j'ai perdu mes rêves et mes envies en même temps que mon frère a perdu la vie. J'ai trahi ma patrie  
pour ce but, j'ai tué des hommes pour atteindre cet objectif, j'ai vécu pour ça.

"Si tu veux me tuer, hais moi, déteste moi et survis même de façon vile. Fuis, fuis et lorsque tu auras les mêmes yeux que moi..."

"Viens me retrouver."

Je l'ai haï, je l'ai détesté et j'ai survécu de façon vil. J'ai fui mon village et enfin, j'ai eu les mêmes yeux que lui. Le mangekou shringan. La pupille ultime.

C'est étrange, quand on y pense, que ce stupide pion à la botte d'Orochimaru, Kabuto, soit devenu mon "meilleur ami", à force de ne côtoyer que lui et le Serpent, il faut croire que des liens se sont liés entre nous."

Un mince sourire étira les fines lèvres de Sasuke alors qu'il repensait aux dernières supplications de Kabuto, à ses cris quand il l'avait tué, petit à petit, faisant durer la douleur, lui arrachant les membres un à un et pour finalement l'achever d'un Katon no jutsu, réduisant à l'état de cendres sa minables carcasses sanglante.

"Oui c'est étrange, c'est vrai qu'il avait l'air de bien m'apprécier, lui."

Le soleil avait maintenant disparu, livrant le monde aux ténèbres, les mêmes qui rongeaient le coeur se Sasuke.

"Après il a fallu que je m'occupe du Serpent, il était si faible!" Se rappela Sasuke, " son âme réclamait un nouveau corps, il ne pouvait plus bouger de son lit, piégé dans un corps pourrissant, victime du temps qui passe. La jubilation que j'ai éprouvée en l'immobilisant à son lit, ce manipulateur, grâce à un jutsu appris en secret et quand il s'est transformé en serpent blanc -symbole de chance- ; ce n'est pas avec de la chance qu'on peut réussir à me battre. Il était si faible, je n'ai eu aucun mal à le découper avec mon katana, éclaboussant ses écailles immaculées d'écarlate. Mais il n'était pas mort, pas encore. Il m'a emprisonner dans une dimension de son esprit, la dimension où il effectuait la transmutation des corps, comme si un jutsu si faible pouvait me vaincre! Contre mes pupilles, aucun de ses jutsus n'est utile.

Et je suis parti, faisant couler le sang sur mon passage, cherchant mon frère, ma raison de vivre. Et je l'ai trouvé.

Nous nous sommes observés un moment, sans prononcer un seul mot, Uchiwa contre Uchiwa, frère contre frère, sharingan contre sharingan, déserteur contre déserteur. Si semblable...

Ce fut un combat titanesque, nos forces étaient à égalité, c'était à celui qui arrivait à atteindre l'autre, à celui qui détruirait l'autre. Nous combattions depuis une journée entière, nos réserves de chakra étaient presque épuisées. Et c'est là qu'il est arrivé... Lui et les deux autres, ils étaient à la poursuite d'Itachi. Ses coéquipiers m'ont pris de front, m'éloignant de ce combat que j'avais attendu toute ma vie pendant que lui s'occupait de mon frère ! Je voulus le rejoindre, mais Sakura m'a barré la route Cette idiote qui était folle de moi, je n'ai eu aucun mal à évincer, mais pas assez pour qu'elle meurt. Je me suis alors élancé dans la direction de l'autre combat, mon combat, mais l'autre m'a coupé la route. Je ne le connaissais pas, il était mon remplacent dans l'équipe de Kakashi. Il me ressemblait un peu d'ailleurs, physiquement parlant. Il s'est montré un bien meilleur adversaire que Sakura, je dus avant de m'occuper de lui tuer toutes les chimères qu'il envoya sur moi. Mais je n'avais pas assez de chakra pour me permettre de le tuer. D'un regard, je l'emprisonnais dans mon kaléidoscope pour vingt-quatre heures d'errance. Puis, je laissais choir son corps inerte à côté de celui de la kunoïchi et partit en direction de la bataille. De mon destin.

Mais c'était trop tard, quand j'arrivai enfin, il était en train de lui asséner le coup fatal, brisant une part de moi-même. Je vis le corps de mon frère s'effondrer, au sol et ses yeux... Ses yeux qui semblaient me regarder depuis ma cachette, ses yeux, les mêmes que les miens, remplis de déception. Je l'avais déçu, j'avais failli à ma mission, j'avais vécu pour rien! Et lui, ce bâtard, il restait à côté du cadavre de mon frère, le dos tourné, la tête basse. Il s'est retourné et m'a aperçu, à peine une fraction de seconde, nos regards se sont croisés. Je ne l'ai jamais autant haï qu'à ce moment-là! Puis il a tourné la tête et est parti là où j'avais laissé les corps de ses compagnons.

C'est ce jour-la que je suis mort."

Sasuke avait toujours le regard tourné fixé sur l'horizon. Il baissa les yeux, devant lui s'étendait le village caché de Konoha, endormi, avec ses lumières et ses habitants. Ce village qu'il avait trahi. Ce village qui était la chose la plus importante à ses yeux, à lui. Il lui avait volé sa raison de vivre, il allait lui voler la sienne. Le Uchiwa eut un rictus mauvais en contemplant le village de la feuille.

- Te détruire est devenu ma seule raison de vivre, Naruto.

* * *

Fougy: Voilà un prologue de fait!

Naruto: Je la sens trèès mal cette fic moi...

Sasuke: Moi aussi.

Fougy: Mais vous êtes pas contents d'être ensemble?

Sasuke: Non.

Naruto: Oui.

Fougy: ... Review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fic très sombre?


	2. Chap 1

Titre: Une raison de vivre

Résumer: A cause de Naruto, Sasuke à perdu sa raison de vivre. S'il ne peux plus vivre pour tuer son frère, ce sera pour le tuer lui, Naruto. Lui et la chose à laquelle il tient le plus au monde; le village de Konoha et ses habitants.

Pairing: Sasu/Naru

Disclamer: Toujours pas à moi. TT

Réponse aux reviews et déjà merci:

Netissi: Et oui Sasuke est psychopathe en puissance ( sa fait son charme le côté obscur!) et vive les lemons!

Kyu-chan: Merci pour ta review et voila la suite!

Hono no Renkinjutsushi: Je suis contente que tu aime le début de ma fic, voila le prochain chapitre!

Elaelle: Pour ce qui est de Naruto, il va avoir du mal, mais qui sait? Je sais pas encore si se sera une happy end!

Ilkaria: J'ai fait un Naruto assez fort pour cette fic ( pas du niveau ou il s'entraine à faire des tétards! lol), merci de tes encouragement, pour les fautes d'ortho je ne me suis pas relue et mon beta-lecteur (mon frère) refuse de lire un yaoi...donc c'est cool de me le dire!

Natanaelle: C'est vrai qu'il me fait un peu peur à moi aussi quand je me suis relue, (faut dire que j'étais un peu sombre quand j'écrivais ça) et voila la suite!

Bonne Lecture à tous!

* * *

Sasuke avait préparé son plan, il était prêt. Il vérifia une nouvelle fois son équipement : un simple kunaï rangé dans sa sacoche arrière. Pas besoin de plus. Il sortit de sa cachette et s'avança furtivement dans la nuit en direction de l'entrée de Konoha. Il repéra de loin les trois ninjas qui gardaient la lourde porte, des chuunins. Trop simple, en cas d'incident il n'aurait aucun mal à les évincer. Le premier des ninjas l'aperçut et se leva, kunaï à la main.

- Halte! Qui êtes vous?

Sasuke eut un sourire, Konoha devait vraiment être très sûre de sa force pour laisser des débiles pareils à la porte principale. Il s'arrêta.

- Qui êtes-vous?

Vraiment trop sûre d'elle...

- Sasuke Uchiwa.

Le deuxième garde, une femme, se leva et sortit ses armes à son tour. Le troisième était parti en sautant sur la palissade, sûrement pour aller prévenir l'Hokage. Si il l'avait voulu, Sasuke aurait facilement pu venir à bout de ces trois-la. Konoha était décidément trop habituée à la paix...

- Ne bougez plus!

La voix du garde tremblait. Sasuke eut un rictus, et dire qu'ils étaient ninjas ! Ils restèrent ainsi pendant cinq minutes: Sasuke à dix mètres de la porte, les gardes armés lui faisant face. Puis, une dizaine de ninjas arrivèrent, encerclant Sasuke qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il observa leurs positions. Les ninjas était armés jusqu'aux dents. Il pu reconnaître parmi eux certains de ces anciens camarades: Nara Shikamaru, Shino Aburame et Ino Yamanaka, ainsi que son ancien senseï, Kakashi Hatake. Il les fixa, impassible, ils croyaient vraiment qu'il allait attaquer le village à lui tout seul ?

- Sasuke Uchiwa.

Sasuke reporta son attention sur la femme blonde qui se tenait devant lui, l'Hokage cinquième du titre, Tsunade Hime. Elle était sans armes. Il remarqua aussi Naruto qui venait d'arriver, leurs regards se croisèrent un instant. Sasuke du faire preuve de sang froid pour ne pas perdre son impassibilité. Dieu qu'il le haïssait !

- Sasuke Uchiwa, continua Tsunade, que viens tu faire aux alentours du village ?

Sasuke soutint son regard. Il y eut un léger silence pesant, puis il prit pour la première fois la parole, d'une voix d'où ne filtrait aucune émotion.

- Je suis venu me rendre.

Ils y eut une certaine agitation dans le cercle qui l'entourait, Tsunade elle-même parut déstabilisée. Naruto serra les dents.

- Te rendre ? Ne sais-tu donc pas que tu es un déserteur soupçonné d'être un criminel de rang S ?

- Je sais, je viens me rendre, répéta-t-il.

Tsunade fronça ses sourcils, cette situation lui échappait totalement.

- Et tu crois que c'est parce que tu viens te rendre que tu peux revenir comme ça? Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un piège?

Sasuke qui s'attendait à cette question, activa son sharingan. Les ninjas réagirent instinctivement, le menaçant de leurs armes. Tsunade leur fit signe de ne rien faire. Sasuke hocha la tête.

- J'ai tué tous les partisans d'Orochimaru et emprisonné celui-ci dans une de ses propres dimensions. Je vais vous montrer.

Sasuke planta son regard dans celui de l'Hokage, celle-ci se raidit d'un seul coup et son regard se voila; un des effets du kaléidoscope. Les ninjas qui l'entouraient ne semblaient pas le savoir, car ils bondirent sur lui, croyant sans doute qu'il avait attaqué leur Hokage. Sasuke les esquiva un à un, rompant le contact visuel avec Tsunade, ce qui eut pour effet de la libérer de la dimension.

- Arrêtez! Cria t-elle, il dit vrai! Stop!

Ils obéirent tous docilement, quels bons chiens bien dressés! Certains lui lancèrent des regards noirs qu'il ignora. Tsunade se passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, ne savant que faire...

- Sasuke, cette situation demande l'aide du conseil. Si tu es vraiment venu te rendre comme tu le dis, tu vas nous suivre et je te ferais garder emprisonné jusqu'à ce qu'une décision soit prise.

Sasuke hocha la tête. Tout marchait exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Cinq ninjas, des A.N.B.U, prirent le kunaï placé dans sa sacoche arrière, ligotèrent Sasuke à l'aide de chaînes et de jutsus, puis l'emmenèrent, les yeux bandés, au dehors du village. Sûrement à la prison de Konoha, pensa Sasuke.

Une fois dans sa nouvelle cellule, les A.N.B.U lui enlevèrent le bandeau qui lui ôtait la vue, puis, le laissant attaché, refermèrent la porte à l'aide d'un jutsu.

"Quels abrutis, mes yeux sont plus dangereux que mes mains..."

Sasuke observa la cellule dans laquelle il se trouvait, il y avait trois hommes avec lui. Ils l'observèrent tous les trois, se demandant qui était ce gamin emmener par des A.N.B.U en personne. Sasuke les fixa, impassible, et alla s'asseoir le long du mur fait de béton brut. Deux des prisonniers, ne supportant pas d'être ignoré, se placèrent devant Sasuke qui les fixa, une lueur froide dans les yeux.

- Alors mon mignon, t'es nouveau et tu viens même pas nous dire bonjour...?

Celui qui avait parlé, un grand brun, le regardait en souriant. Sasuke continua à le fixer.

- Alors tu ne réponds pas mon mignon?

- T'as perdu ta langue?

Cette fois c'était un vieux maigre qui parlait, sa voix était comme un sifflement. Le brun le scruta, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard.

- Je vais me charger de la retrouver.

Il se pencha vers Sasuke, qui, malgré les chaînes se releva d'un bond et lui brisa la mâchoire d'un coup de tête. Le sang ruisselait le long du cou du brun qui cracha du sang ainsi que quelques une de ses dents.

- Connard! Tu vas me le payer!

Il se rua sur Sasuke avec l'aide du vieillard. Sasuke les esquiva et se plaça devant eux, activant son sharingan. Ses deux agresseurs reculèrent, effrayés.

- C'est un Uchiwa!

Sasuke les toisa, menaçant.

- Je vois que vous n'êtes pas assez stupides pour vous attaquer à un Uchiwa, je vous conseille de ne plus m'approcher si vous tenez à la vie.

Il n'avait nullement l'intention de faire quoique se soit, mais s'il arrivait à leur inspirer suffisamment de craintes dès le début, ils le laisseraient en paix. Le vieux, pendant qu'il parlait, s'était rapproché silencieusement et à pas lents, de la porte. Sasuke, l'examina de ses yeux noirs durant un quart de seconde puis bondit en un éclair et se plaça devant lui. Il dégageait une aura meurtrière tellement oppressante que les prisonniers se recroquevillèrent sur eux-mêmes, prostrés.

- Je ne te conseille pas d'appeler les gardes si tu tiens à sortir un jour intact de cette prison.

Le vieux se mit à reculer, tremblant de peur. Il alla se réfugier au côté du brun. Sasuke les toisa puis sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et observa l'inconnu, le troisième prisonnier, avec son sharingan. C'était un homme de quarante ans environ, chauve et couvert de cicatrices.

- Laisse tomber, ils ont compris.

Sasuke se dégagea de sa main et retourna s'adosser au mur. Il regarda les deux autres détenus, réfugiés à l'opposer de la pièce, leurs yeux remplis de peur. Sasuke sourit d'un air menaçant. Combien de temps mettrait le conseil à prendre sa décision?

XxX

- Sasuke est un criminel! Je refuse qu'il reste au village!

Naruto s'était levé de sa chaise et avait abattu ses poings sur la table du conseil. Ses yeux brillant de colère.

* * *

Fougy: Fini! J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire celui-la...

Naruto: On me voit presque pas!!

Sasuke: Pleins-toi! Moi on me voit trop!

Fougy: Bon, review? J'accepte toutes les critiques!


	3. Chap 2

Titre: Une raison de vivre

Résumer: A cause de Naruto, Sasuke à perdu sa raison de vivre. S'il ne peux plus vivre pour tuer son frère, ce sera pour le tuer lui, Naruto. Lui et la chose à laquelle il tient le plus au monde; le village de Konoha et ses habitants.

Pairing: Sasu/Naru

Disclamer: Toujours pas à moi. T.T

Réponse aux reviews et déjà merci:

Netissi: J'ai honte mais je sais pas ce qu'est un OOC... (si quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer), ben c'est vrai que j'ai fait dans l'original, sinon ça aurait été trop facile de les mettre ensemble. Et oui vive la lecture en ligne!

Wa-Tsukimi: Et oui c'est moi qui écris "Journal d'une invisible"! Je suis contente que tu aimes l'idée et t'as raison c'est ANBU et pas ambu ( j'ai fais fort là...)

Ninniane: Et oui Naruto se rebel ( sa change du manga tiens!) voila le nouveau chap'!

Ilkaria: Sasuke plus froid? c'est vrai que c'est dur à imaginer... merci de continuer à suivre ma fic! Merci pour tes encouragements!

P'tite-fleur-des-bois: Je suis contente que t'aimes ma fic! Une démonstration des forces de Sasuke, hein? ( Kiba: Toi et tes idées perverses... elle pensait aux combats! Fougy: Ben peut-être pas!)

Staphyla: Non ce n'est pas une death fic, j'te rassure! C'est vrai qu'ils sont trop courts mes chapitres... je vais les faire plus longs à l'avenir! Et pour Naruto, bah on va dire qu'il est chef des anbus! ( comme ça il peut donner les ordres!) Pour la haine qui mène à l'adoration... j'avais toujours entendu que la haine et l'amour étaient très proches, mais pas que c'était l'amitié... ben c'est un peu raté pour ma fic alors... on va dire que c'est la haine qui mène à l'amour!

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

- Sasuke est un criminel ! Je refuse qu'il reste au village !

Naruto s'était levé de sa chaise et avait abattu violemment ses deux poings sur la table du conseil. Ses yeux brillaient de colère.

- Rassieds-toi Naruto!

Naruto dévisagea Tsunade, l'air contrarié, mais se rassit tout de même; tout en fusillant l'Hokage d'un regard perçant.

- Comme je disais avant de me faire interrompre - Tsunade lança un regard en coin à Naruto- , cette situation ne s'étant jamais présentée dans le passé, nous n'avons pas de documents dans les archives sur lesquels baser notre décision. C'est pourquoi je propose de laisser Sasuke Uchiwa réintégrer le village pour une période d'essai.

La pièce fut aussitôt remplie du bruit des discussions des membres du conseil, chacun y allant de son commentaire. Naruto avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, fixant toujours Tsunade. Cette dernière l'ignora et leva la main pour réclamer le silence.

- Je suis bien consciente que ce que je viens de vous proposer peut vous paraître étrange, voir carrément absurde pour certains, mais laissez-moi vous expliquer : durant cette période d'essai, Sasuke aura l'interdiction formelle d'utiliser son chakra, d'être en possession d'armes de n'importe quelle sorte et de pratiquer une forme quelconque de taijutsu.

Un silence accueilli cette déclaration, jusqu'à ce que:

- C'est bien beau de lui interdire tout ça, mais qui nous dit qu'il le fera vraiment ? Sa parole ne vaut rien.

Neji venait de parler d'une voix calme et posée, mais son visage laissait clairement apparaître son scepticisme fasse à cette proposition. Tsunade soupira, elle s'attendait à ce genre de remarques.

- Rien bien sur, c'est pourquoi je propose aussi de le faire surveiller par des A.N.B.U.

Neji fronça ses sourcils, mais n'ajouta rien. Tsunade dévisageant les autres membres du conseil.

- Quelqu'un d'autre à quelque chose à dire ?

- Mais qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un piège ? Que tout cela ne cache pas une autre menace ?

Tsunade fixa la femme qui venait de parler.

- J'ai vu moi-même Orochimaru enfermé dans une dimension parallèle à travers le kaléidoscope de Sasuke.

- Mais si ce n'était qu'une illusion?

La voisine de la femme qui avait posé la question précédente venait de prendre la parole. L'Hokage la fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Je suis Tsunade Hime, le cinquième Hokage, croyez-vous franchement que je ne sache pas faire la différence entre une illusion et la réalité?

La femme baissa la tête. Neji reprit la parole.

- Mais des A.N.B.U seront-ils suffisants?

- Pourquoi ne seraient-ils pas suffisant?

- Il a quand même détruit tous les alliés d'Orochimaru ainsi que ce dernier, un des trois sanins légendaires...

- Les A.N.B.U sont les unités les plus performantes que nous ayons, qu'en penses-tu Naruto, toi qui est le chef des A.N.B.U ?

Naruto, qui n'avait plus prononcé un seul mot, baissa la tête, semblant réfléchir. Après un court silence, il se décida enfin à parler d'une voix lente.

- Mes unités sont formées des meilleurs ninjas du village. Ils sont, je pense, mieux entraînés que la plupart des sbires d'Orochimaru, mais pas autant que Orochimaru et sûrement moins que Sasuke. Je peux mobiliser mes meilleurs éléments si vous le voulez, mais sachez que je n'approuve pas cette décision.

Un silence suivit cette remarque. Tsunade hocha la tête.

- Quelqu'un à une autre question à formuler?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

- Bien, qui est pour cette idée de laisser Sasuke réintégrer le village sous la surveillance des meilleurs A.N.B.U?

Une forêt de main se leva, sauf celle de cinq membres dont Neji et Naruto.

- Bien, cette idée est acceptée par la majorité, maintenant mettons au point quelques détails concernant cette réintégration...

La réunion du conseil se poursuivit jusqu'à ce que tout soit mis au point. Sasuke serait liberé dans une semaine, le temps de mettre en place quelques mesures de sécurité.

Naruto sortit de la salle du conseil d'un pas précipité. Tout ces vieux gâteux faisaient une belle connerie en le libérant, Sasuke était bien plus dangereux que ce qu'ils pensaient. Il était une menace pour le village, et ça Naruto ne pouvait le tolérer. Il se dirigeait en direction du quartier général des A.N.B.U quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna et rencontra deux yeux blancs qui l0observaient intensément.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Neji?

Neji fronça ses fins sourcils.

- J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu t'es opposé au retour de Sasuke.

Naruto se dégagea de la main de Neji et recommença à avancer d'un pas rapide. Neji lui emboîta le pas et se mit à sa hauteur. Naruto parut agacé.

- Toi non plus tu n'étais pas favorable à son retour!

- Oui, mais moi je n'étais pas parti à sa recherche, et ce n'est pas moi qui ai promis de le ramener sain et sauf à Konoha!

- ...

Neji poussa un soupir. La visage du blond s'assombrit.

- Ça, c'était avant...

Naruto s'était arrêté, il regardait droit devant lui. Neji stoppa également et fixa le blond.

- C'était avant qu'il ne devienne comme ça.

- Comment comme ça?

- Avant, lorsqu'il a rejoint Orochimaru, c'était pour son objectif, tuer son frère, j'ai pensé qu'il avait fait ça parce qu'il était perdu, qu'il n'avait aucun repère et qu'il se raccrochait à sa vengeance.

- Et ce n'est plus le cas?

- Le Sasuke que je connaissais n'aurait jamais tué personne, mis à part son frère pour venger son clan, il n'aurait jamais tué tout ces gens...

Neji ne dit rien, continuant d'observer le blond qui semblait ailleurs, l'air mélancolique.

- Je croyais qu'il quitterait Orochimaru dès qu'il lui aurait ordonné d'assassiner, qu'il se rendrait compte...

- Se rendre compte?

- Que si il faisait ça, il ne vaudrait pas mieux que son frère, qu'il serait pareil en fait. Tuer pour évaluer sa puissance.

Naruto se remit en route, laissant un Neji songeur derrière lui. Jamais le Hyuga n'aurait imaginé que le blond soit tant préoccupé par le sort de l'Uchiwa, lui qui le considérait comme son rival dans le passé. Il regarda la silhouette du blond disparaître dans la foule; Naruto ne finirait jamais de le surprendre.

Lorsque Naruto arriva au Q.G des A.N.B.U, il ordonna qu'on ne le dérange pas sauf urgence et se dirigea directement dans son bureau. Il s'assit à son siège et se prit la tête entre les mains. Enfin un peu de repos; depuis le retour de Sasuke il n'avait pas arrêté de stresser. Ajoutez à ça que ses missions ne lui laissaient guère plus que trois heures de sommeil par nuit et ça donnait un sacré mal de tête. Il posa sa front sur son bureau, entre ses bras. Il se laissa doucement entraîné sur la pente du sommeil dans les bras de Morphée, oubliant Sasuke, ses problèmes et la pile de dossiers qui attendaient sur son bureau. Il allait succomber à un sommeil réparateur quand on ouvrit la porte à la volée. Qui était le suicidaire qui osait le déranger?

- Alors en plein travail à ce que je vois! Hé hé hé!

Il ne releva même pas la tête, il aurait du s'en douter, de tous les A.N.B.U, le seul qui soit assez courageux -ou complétement inconscient- pour venir le déranger lorsqu'il ordonnait qu'on le laisse tranquille était...

- Kiba, t'as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour entrer comme ça dans mon bureau sans même frapper...

Le maître chien eut un sourire et s'appuya négligemment contre une armoire, la faisant grincer bruyamment.

- Vu ta position, je ne crois pas que tu sois en mesure de donner des leçons de savoir-vivre.

Naruto se redressa sur son siège et fixa son ami. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à faire la conversation. Il s'étira.

- Ça fait cinq nuits que je n'ai plus dormi dans mon lit.

- Ah! Et c'est dans le lit de qui alors ? Elle est jolie ? Dis-moi, tu n'oserais pas!

Naruto lui envoya un regard noir et un stylo, qu'il esquiva aisément.

- Crétin, au risque de t'étonner si je suis fatigué c'est parce que je travaille, moi ! Et pas pour autre chose.

Kiba prit un air faussement outré et porta sa main à sa poitrine.

- Mais moi aussi je travaille !

Naruto eut un petit sourire, le premier depuis au moins une semaine. Dire qu'avant il souriait constamment : il avait beaucoup changé, au contraire de Kiba qui était resté le même cancre, bien qu'il soit devenu A.N.B.U; un des meilleurs d'ailleurs. Naruto se passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

- Autrement, qu'est-ce qui t'amène?

Le visage de Kiba se fit plus sérieux, il fixa son supérieur d'un air grave.

- J'ai appris que vous avez pris une décision concernant Sasuke au conseil.

Naruto hocha la tête et poussa un soupir.

- Les nouvelles vont vites...

- Et qu'avez-vous décidé ?

Naruto ne dit rien tout d'abord, se remémorant la décision du conseil. Kiba le regarda avec insistance.

- Sasuke va réintégrer le village... pour un temps d'essai, sous la surveillance des meilleurs ANBU.

Kiba plissa les yeux, la mine sérieuse. Cette décision semblait perturber Naruto et ce n'était pas un bon présage.

- Mais pourquoi ont-ils pris une telle décision, Sasuke reste un meurtrier, malgré le fait qu'il ait vaincu Orochimaru.

- Ils pensent qu'en réintégrant Sasuke à Konoha ils rehausseront la réputation du village, les Uchiwas étaient un clan très connus dans les autres villages cachés aussi. Et le fait que ses deux derniers membres soient devenus des criminels de rang S n'a pas donné une bonne image au village, surtout quand on sait que l'unité des A.N.B.U a été formée par les Uchiwas.

Naruto tapota l'éventail qui ornait son uniforme, symbole du clan Uchiwa.

Kiba hocha la tête. Il y eut un long silence.

XxX

Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours que Sasuke était dans cette cellule, toujours attaché, n'en sortant que quatre fois par jour pour prendre ses repas et se rendre dans une salle d'eau pour son hygiène. Les détenus qui avaient tenté de l'agresser le premier jour ne s'étaient plus approchés de lui, restant toujours prostrés dans le coin opposé de celui où Sasuke restait généralement. Il leur lançait fréquemment des regards rouges, s'amusant de l'éclat de peur qui envahissait leur regard. Bien triste occupation. A vrai dire, il s'ennuyait. Combien de temps le conseil mettrait-il à prendre sa décision? A moins qu'ils ne l'aient déjà prise... Sasuke n'avait aucune nouvelle du monde extérieur, les A.N.B.U qui l'escortaient restant muet sous leurs masques. Il ne pouvait rien en tirer.

- Au fait qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, gamin?

Sasuke jeta un regard noir à l'homme qui venait de prononcer cette phrase, le troisième prisonnier. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce dernier tentait d'engager la conversation avec lui, ce qui avait le don d'agacer Sasuke qui avait pourtant bien fait comprendre son désir de solitude.

Son regard ne sembla pas l'impressionner, il continua de le fixer depuis sa couchette. Sasuke détourna finalement la tête et recommença à fixer le vide.

- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

L'homme eut un sourire.

- Ça va bientôt faire cinq jours que t'es parmi nous et t'as pas desserré les lèvres.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous intéresse de savoir pourquoi je suis là.

- Ça fait maintenant plus de vingt ans que je croupis ici, j'ai pas beaucoup de nouvelle du monde extérieur. De toute façon, je sortirais pas de cette prison vivant. J'aurais juste bien aimé avoir des nouvelles fraîches de Konoha...

Sasuke leva un sourcil, continuant à fixer le vide.

- Dans ce cas je ne peux pas vous aider, ça fait cinq ans que j'ai quitté Konoha.

L'homme lui jeta un regard interrogatif. Sasuke l'ignora. Ils entendirent la porte se déverrouiller et s'ouvrir dans un grincement. Deux A.N.B.U entrèrent dans la pièce.

- Sasuke Uchiwa, vous allez changer de cellule, le conseil a prit sa décision vous concernant.

Sasuke se leva et suivit les A.N.B.U sous le regard surpris de ses anciens compagnons de cellule.

- Le conseil a décidé de vous laisser réintégrer Konoha pour une mise à l'épreuve, dit un de ses gardes, vous serez sous haute surveillance, mais avant cela nous devons vous faire passer quelques tests.

Il venait de tourner à l'angle et se retrouva devant une porte en fer. L 'A.N.B.U l'ouvrit, Sasuke entra dans la pièce.

Devant lui, assit à une table, se tenait Naruto. Ils échangèrent un regard.

Sasuke eut un sourire.

* * *

Fougy: Ça se met en place, ça se met en place... il est un peu court mais là j'ai plein de révisions à faire, sorry, --''.

Naruto: Très lentement.

Sasuke: Beaucoup trop lentement! C'est quand que je suis avec Naru-chan moi!

Fougy: Hé hé hé, ça dépend si t'es gentil!

Sasuke: è.é C'est quoi ces conditions!

Fougy: Sinon je te met avec Jiraya...

Sasuke: Je suis très gentil, t'es une fille trop géniale et trop douée!

Fougy: --'' En fait sa fait peur quand t'es comme ça.

Naruto: Reviews !


	4. Chap 3

Titre: Une raison de vivre

Résumer: A cause de Naruto, Sasuke à perdu sa raison de vivre. S'il ne peux plus vivre pour tuer son frère, ce sera pour le tuer lui, Naruto. Lui et la chose à laquelle il tient le plus au monde; le village de Konoha et ses habitants.

Pairing: Sasu/Naru

Disclamer: Toujours pas à moi. T.T ( Mais j'y travaille!)

Réponse aux reviews et déjà merci aux revieweurs:

Staphyla: Hé oui je suis sadique, j'aime faire attendre! héhéhé! Toujours trop court... je suis vraiment pas douée pour ce qui est d'écrire des longs chapites ( mais ça va pas durer!!). Mais comment t'as deviné que c'était Naruto qui allait le surveiller? ( dans le chap précédent, j'ai juste fait qu'il aille l'interroger... medium? lol) Comme ça c'est plus simple pour le sasu/naru ( J'aime tellement ce couple! tant fais pas je réussirais à les unir! Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire? Ah ça... ) Autrement, ce que Sasuke a en tête? Ca je le garde pour moi, jusqu'au chapitres suivants ( suspens!). Bref, voilà enfin la suite, après un looong moment d'absence ( gomen... en ce moment je suis en retard dans toutes mes fics...) ! Voilà la suite!

Wa-Tsukimi: Mdrrr ! Persecutée par Sasuke et Naruto... je vais y penser au jira/sasu! ( Sasuke: Essaie pour voir et tu pourras plus jamais écrire une fic! Fougy: --'' C'était une blague! C'est pas ma faute si t'as pas d'humour ! Sasuke: Répète?!) Laissons Sasu de côté ( Sasuke: Avec Naruto! Fougy: Avec Naruto si tu veux... ( on dirait pas mais c'est un vrai gamin!) Sasuke: Et toi t'es quoi?! "Lui colle son Naru-chan dans les bras") J'ai enfin fini de l'écrire ce chapitre! Voilà la suite!

The Disturbed Angel: Oui en effet ça promet! Sasu a toujours son idée! Maintenant si il changera au contact de Naruto... C'est à voir! Mais comme j'aime trop quand ils se détestent... Héhéhé! Voilà ( enfin!) la suite!

Fan de Naruto: Ouais un new revieweur! Contente que ma fic te plaise et voilà la suite!

Merci aussi à tout ceux qui lisent sans laisser de review et à ceux qui m'ont mis dans leur favoris/alert!

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Sasuke eut un sourire.

Les deux A.N.B.U le relâchèrent et allèrent se poster des deux côtés de l'encadrement de la porte. Sasuke se redressa et fit un pas en avant. Il balaya rapidement la salle du regard, analysant les moindres détails: elle était petite et sombre, les seuls meubles présents dans la pièce étaient la table et les deux chaises qui lui faisaient face. Et à part les deux A.N.B.U postés à l'entrée, aucune autre précaution n'avait été prise. Le sourire de Sasuke s'élargit, le conseil croyait vraiment ce qu'il leur avait dit, de plus, leur décision avait été prise plus rapidement que ce qu'il avait espéré. Tout se passait comme il le voulait.

Il reporta son attention sur le blond qui n'avait pas cessé de l'observer depuis qu'il était entré dans la cellule. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il était parti de Konoha que Sasuke pouvait le regarder attentivement.

Naruto avait considérablement grandi. Son visage à la peau légèrement hâlée, autrefois si enfantin, avait perdu ses rondeurs devenant plus fin et de ce fait plus adulte. Il avait toutefois gardé des contours harmonieux aux formes douces, presque un peu trop féminines. Ses cheveux, autrefois rebelles et hérissés en piques sur sa tête, avaient pris de la longueur et encadraient à présent son visage de fines mèches blondes, recouvrant ses yeux turquoises qui avaient perdus leur naïveté d'autrefois pour laisser place à une indéniable maturité. Les fines cicatrices tracées sur ses joues lui donnaient aussi un air légèrement sauvage.

On aurait dit un ange. Il était beau comme un ange. Un ange déchu.

Le blond se leva de sa chaise, son regard toujours fixé sur L'Uchiwa. Le brun put ainsi observer sa nouvelle carrure. Il était loin le jeune garçon rondouillard. Son uniforme d'A.N.B.U laissait deviner une musculature forte sans pour autant être exagérée. Il put également rapidement apercevoir le tatouage réglementaire des A.N.B.U gravé sur son épaule avant que celle-ci ne soit recouverte par la cape reposant sur ses épaules. Sa démarche lorsqu'il s'approcha de lui était assurée et souple.

Naruto s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Sasuke, ils étaient à la même taille à présent. Ce-dernier planta son regard onyx dans celui du blond.

Oui, un ange, un ange dont il allait arraché les ailes.

Naruto plissa les yeux, assombrissant son regard azur. Le sourire de Sasuke, qui n'avait pas quitté son visage depuis qu'il était entré, s'effaça et le brun lui rendit son regard. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Ce fut le blond qui se décida le premier à le briser :

- Tourne toi.

Sasuke obéit, Naruto le libéra des chaînes qui l'entravaient puis retourna s'asseoir sur la chaise située à l'extrémité de la pièce.

- Assieds-toi.

Le brun s'assit négligemment sur la chaise en bois en se massant ses poignets indolores.

- Que les choses soient bien claires Sasuke, la période d'essai qui t'as été accordée est provisoire. Au moindre faux pas tu retournes dans ton ancienne cellule et je m'assurerais personnellement que tu n'en ressortes jamais vivant.

Sasuke put voir une lueur de haine danser dans les yeux du blond, comme si lui pourrait le retenir prisonnier!

- Tu seras aussi sous haute surveillance par quatre des meilleurs ninjas de Konoha, dont moi-même. Je ferais régulièrement un rapport à l'Hokage.

Quatre ninjas seulement? Ils sous-estimaient vraiment sa force. Ils allaient le regretter. Naruto fronça les sourcils devant le manque de réaction apparente de Sasuke.

- Des questions ?

- Combien de temps durera cette période de réinsertion?

- Je ne peux pas te le révéler et ce n'est pas une période de réinsertion mais une période d'essai!

Sasuke hocha la tête, il s'en doutait. Naruto se leva et fit signe aux A.N.B.U d'approcher.

- Nous allons devoir effectuer quelques tests pour évaluer la menace que tu pourrais représenter.

Les deux A.N.B.U se placèrent à la droite et à la gauche de Sasuke et commencèrent à effectuer des sceaux avec leur mains à une vitesse impressionnante. Une sorte de lumière éclaira la pièce et des signes apparurent sur le sol.

-Impressionnant! Souffla un des A.N.B.U, il a une réserve de chakra énorme, presque autant que vous Uzumaki-sama.

Naruto hocha la tête, l'air contrarié.

- Devons-nous commencer les autres tests maintenant?

- Inutile, le coupa Naruto, ça suffira comme ça.

Ils sortirent tous de la pièce, Sasuke encadré par les A.N.B.U et les mains attachées derrière le dos. Naruto en tête, ils parcoururent un grand nombre de couloirs et franchirent de nombreuses portes. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à destination: la porte principale. Ils la franchirent tous dans le même ordre. Sasuke ferma les yeux et releva la tête, ça faisait si longtemps que le soleil n'avait plus caressé sa peau !

- Vous avez fait vite!

Sasuke reporta son attention sur l'instant présent. Devant eux, adossé contres des arbres se tenaient trois ninjas, des A.N.B.U aussi à en juger par leurs uniformes et leurs masques. Celui qui avait prononcé cette phrase avait le sien à la main et les observait de ses yeux aux pupilles fendues. Son regard s'arrêta plus longtemps sur Sasuke. Sasuke était certain de le connaître, il était dans la même classe que lui à l'école de ninja... Son nom ne lui revenait pas...

- Ça a été plus rapide que prévu, lui répondit Naruto avant de se tourner vers Sasuke, c'est maintenant que commence ta période d'essai.

Le blond s'approcha de Sasuke, tout près, si près que le brun put sentir l'odeur cannelle de ses cheveux. Naruto passa ses mains derrière le dos de Sasuke pour défaire ses liens, se collant légèrement à lui, ce qui eut pour effet de faire frissonner le brun. Naruto avait fini de le libérer, et en se retirant, il chuchota de manière à ce que personne ne s'en rende compte à l'oreille de Sasuke.

- N'oublie pas que je te surveille, je n'y crois pas à ta comédie.

Le brun ne laissa rien paraître, lorsque son regard rencontra celui de Naruto, mais une vague de colère le traversa. Lorsque le moment sera venu il souffrirait.

- Bien, dit Naruto comme si ne rien n'était, Sasuke voici ceux qui formeront ta garde rapprochée, il désigna les A.N.B.U qui avaient ôté leurs masques.

Naruto les désigna un par un.

- Kiba Inuzuka.

Le maitre-chien lui adressa un mince sourire. Sasuke se rappela alors, il était dans l'équipe d'Aburame avant et il était toujours accompagné de son chien comme tout les membres du clan Inuzuka, même si son chien n'était pas présent à cet instant.

- Raido Namiashi.

Un des A.N.B.U qui l'avait escorté hocha la tête; une longe balafre qui partait depuis l'arête de son nez lui traversait la joue gauche jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux bruns.

- Yugao Uzuki.

L'autre A.N.B.U qui l'avait escorté était la seule femme du groupe. Elle se contenta de l'observer de ses yeux bruns à travers les mèches violettes de sa longue chevelure.

- Genma Shiranui.

Sasuke reconnut l'ancien arbitre du tournois chuunin, il se contenta d'incliner la tête tout en continuant de mâcher son senbon, son arme favorite.

Sasuke les observa un à un, ils semblaient tous plus âgé que lui, à l'exception de Kiba et Naruto. Aucun d'eux ne représentait une menace pour lui, mais il préféra rester prudent.

- Les présentations sont faites, maintenant allons-y. Sasuke tu te mettras derrière moi, Genma et Yugao seront sur les côtés, Raido fermera la marche et Kiba se mettra près de toi. Compris?

Tous approuvèrent et ils se mirent en route, sautant d'arbre en arbre. Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'ils couraient comme ça en silence. Sasuke se décida enfin à poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'ils étaient partis à Kiba.

- Où on va au fait?

L'Inuzuka tourna la tête pour le fixer à travers les fentes de son masque.

- A l'hôpital de Konoha pour te faire passer des examens, Naruto ne te l'a pas dit ?

Sasuke hocha négativement la tête.

- Quels genres de tests?

- Je ne suis pas medic-ninja - la voix de Kiba était étouffée par le masque-, mais je crois que c'est juste pour voir si t'es en forme et un simple contrôle de routine !

Ils ne prononcèrent pas d'autres mots durant le reste du trajet. Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital en entrant par une porte de derrière, sûrement pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Ils croisèrent un médecin qui leur indiqua une salle et qui les informa que mademoiselle Haruno n'allait pas tarder.

Une fois dans la salle qui s'avéra être une salle d'auscultation équipée, Naruto ordonna à Yugao et Raido de garder la porte de l'extérieur et à Kiba d'aller régler quelques affaires concernant la paperasse pendant que lui et Genma le surveillerait. Sasuke s'assit sur une chaise, Genma s'appuya négligemment contre la porte tandis que Naruto se plaça sur une chaise à côté de celle de Sasuke. Encore une fois ce fut Sasuke qui rompit le silence.

- Alors c'est Sakura qui va m'examiner.

Naruto releva la tête, mais ce fut Genma qui prit la parole.

- Oui, apparemment.

- Elle n'est plus ninja?

- Elle est medic-ninja, une des meilleurs.

Il y eut un autre silence.

- Et que sont devenus les autres ninjas de notre année?

Cette fois ce fut Naruto qui lui répondit, le regard fixé droit devant lui.

- Kiba est devenu A.N. t'as pu le voir, Sakura médic-ninja, Shino est devenu jonin spécialisé tout comme Ino qui a aussi une formation de medic-ninja, Shikamaru est délégué de Konoha - il doit être à Suna à présent d'ailleurs, Hinata est restée chuunin mais travaille avec Iruka-senseï à l'académie ninja, Lee est devenu Senseï, Tenten est aussi A.N.B.U, Chouji a abandonné la voie de ninja pour reprendre le restaurant Ichikaru; il a épousé Ayame la fille du patron et Neji est membre du conseil, il s'occupe des relations de Konoha avec les autres villages cachés.

Sasuke hocha la tête, tous avaient réalisé leurs rêves et menaient leur vie comme ils l'entendaient... Ils avaient tous réussi. C'était écœurant, lui avait perdu sa raison d'être. Ça ne fit que renforcer son désir de vengeance.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Genma se poussa et ouvrit. Sakura apparut sur le seuil de la porte vêtue d'une tenue d'infirmière, elle tenait dans sa main un dossier médical vierge. Son regard alla de Genma à Naruto auxquels elle adressa un sourire mais lorsque ses yeux émeraudes rencontrèrent ceux de Sasuke, elle perdit son sourire et ses joues prirent une couleur rosée. Il semblerait que l'amour qu'elle portait au brun ne se soit pas atténué avec les années...

Elle était devenue plutôt jolie. Ses cheveux roses encadraient son visage ovale pour retomber souplement sur ses épaules, elle était devenue plus coquette, ses yeux étaient soulignés par un trait de crayon noir faisant ressortir leur éclat. Son corps aussi avait changé, il pouvait le voir à sa blouse qui laissait deviner ses formes plus féminines bien que pas très exagérées. Elle avança dans la pièce et se plaça devant Naruto, les joues toujours rouges, lançant des regards en coin à Sasuke. Elle se plaça timidement devant lui et quand elle prit la parole sa voix tremblait.

- Sasuke... Je… Enfin, il me faut que tu répondes à quelques questions.

Sasuke lui fit un sourire ce qui fit rougir de plus belle la kunoïchi.

- D'accord.

Elle prit un stylo dans la poche de sa blouse, et prit une voix professionnelle.

- Des personnes cardiaques dans ta fam...

- Non.

Elle leva releva les yeux de sa feuille, surprise de se faire interrompre mais les rabaissa aussitôt en croisant ceux de Sasuke qui semblait s'amuser de plus en plus de sa gêne.

- Bien, des personnes atteintes de cancer?

- Non, personne dans le clan Uchiwa n'était atteint d'une quelconque maladie héréditaire.

Son ton était sec. Elle nota plusieurs choses sur son calepin avant de poser la question suivante.

- Allergies?

- Au pollen seulement.

Sakura écrivait sur le dossier.

- Très prononcée ?

- Pas trop.

C'était un de ses points faible en tant que ninja, même si il avait toujours réussi à y faire impasse jusque là.

- Asthme?

- Non.

- Problèmes cutanés?

Sasuke commençait déjà à être lassé de ce questionnaire qui était totalement inutile.

- Non.

- Problème de vue?

Avec le sharingan... bien sur... Pfff, quelles questions !

- Non.

Sakura tourna une page sur son calepin.

- Problème d'alcool?

- Non.

- Problème de drogues?

- Non.

- As-tu déjà consommé des stupéfiants?

- Oui. C'était pour résister plus longtemps et oublier la fatigue et la douleur.

Elle continua à noter.

- MST?

- Non.

- Euh...

Son teint devint encore plus rose, presque comme ses cheveux. Elle essaya malgré tout de garder une expression impassible et professionnelle.

- As... As-tu déjà eu des rapports non protégés?

- Non, enfin... oui ça m'est arrivé.

Elle lui lança un regard interrogatif. Il eut un sourire.

- Seulement avec les femmes, ce n'est pas la peine avec les hommes.

Sasuke sentit Naruto remuer à son côté, il tourna légèrement la tête et put s'apercevoir que le blond avait rosi à son sous-entendu. Sakura elle était carrément rouge et baissa vite la tête, inscrivant quelque chose sur son calepin. Sasuke commençait à trouver la situation intéressante. Sakura posa son carnet sur une des tables qui se trouvait là, toujours écarlate.

- Bien, assieds-toi la à présent, dit-elle en désignant la table d'auscultation, et euh... enlève ton haut.

Sasuke se leva et commença à enlever l'affreuse chemise qu'il portait. Il défit les attaches, son regard planté dans celui de la médic-ninja qui faisait de gros efforts pour détacher ses yeux du torse parfait recouvert d'une peau pâle sans imperfection de Sasuke. Ce dernier s'amusait beaucoup de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle, c'est pourquoi en passant à côté d'elle pour aller s'asseoir, il s'arrangea pour la frôler; ce qui la fit frissonner. Il entraperçut Naruto qui l'observait lui aussi, c'était lui où le blond avait rougi ?

Il lui adressa un sourire charmeur lorsqu'elle se pencha au-dessus de lui pour écouter les battements de son corps avec un stéthoscope glacé. Elle lui rendit un sourire timide. C'était vraiment trop simple, pensait Sasuke, il n'aurait aucun problème pour se servir d'elle en cas de problème, elle était si naïve, si manipulable! Elle lui prit sa tension, vérifia ses réflexes et sa température.

Il eut droit à un examen médical complet.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle remit une de ses mèches roses en place et s'adressa à Naruto qui ne avait pas quitté Sasuke du regard de toute la séance au contraire de Genma qui semblait dormir; même si il savait très bien que c'était faux.

- J'ai terminé.

- Ok, merci Sakura. Je m'en charge à présent, Kiba doit avoir terminé les papiers depuis longtemps et doit nous attendre.

Sasuke remit son haut, Naruto se posta à côté de lui. Sakura les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

- Au revoir Naruto, Genma, Sasuke.

- Salut Sakura !

- 'lut.

Sasuke ne dit rien, mais lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle pour sortir, il s'arrangea pour se pencher à son oreille et lui souffler d'une voix grave.

- Au revoir Sakura, à bientôt j'espère.

Il lui fit un sourire charmeur lorsque la porte se referma, laissant la jeune femme confuse.

Quand ils furent dans le couloir, Yugao et Raido les encadrèrent et ils prirent le chemin en sens inverse. Naruto saisit Sasuke par le bras et le retint un peu en arrière. On pouvait voir une lueur de colère danser dans son regard. Il s'arrangea pour que personne n'entende.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu prépares Sasuke, mais je te conseille d'arrêter le petit numéro de tout à l'heure avec Sakura!

Sasuke le regarda droit dans les yeux, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Quel numéro?

- Prends-moi pas pour un imbécile Sasuke! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle!

Sasuke avança son visage tout près de celui du blond, il pouvait sentir son souffle se mélanger à celui de Naruto. Son sourire s'étira d'avantage.

- Jaloux ?

Leurs visages étaient vraiment proches, à peine quelques centimètres les séparaient. Une lueur de trouble passa dans les yeux saphir, pour la plus grande joie de Sasuke. Mais Naruto se reprit vite.

- Pas le moindre du monde, je ne suis pas de ce bord.

Il poussa Sasuke en le dépassant. L'Uchiwa jubilait intérieurement, si ça c'était pas une preuve du contraire ! Et cette lueur qu'il avait vu briller dans les yeux du blond ?! Avec cet atout en plus, il pourrait d'autant plus le faire souffrir. Il regarda Naruto s'en aller, planté dans le couloir un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Ce fut la voix de Genma qui le fit revenir à la réalité.

- Aller, avance, direction le bureau de l'Hokage à présent.

* * *

Fougy: Et hop un new chapitre!

Sasuke: En retard, pour changer...

Naruto: Ouais, mais je dirais rien parce que ça se concrétise avec Sasu!

Sasuke: Ouais si on veut, moi j'attends les lemons!

Naruto: Yes!

Fougy: Bande pervers... y en aura pas! ( à la limite des scènes "hot" ou sous-entendue, j'écris pas ce genre de chose )

Sasu et Naru: Oui !!

Fougy: Irrecupérables... mais je verrais! Une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez? C'est gratuit et ça fait toujours plaisir! J'accepte toutes les critiques!


	5. Chap 4

Titre: Une raison de vivre

Résumer: A cause de Naruto, Sasuke à perdu sa raison de vivre. S'il ne peux plus vivre pour tuer son frère, ce sera pour le tuer lui, Naruto. Lui et la chose à laquelle il tient le plus au monde; le village de Konoha et ses habitants.

Pairing: Sasu/Naru

Disclamer: Toujours pas à moi. T.T ( Mais j'y travaille!)

Réponse aux reviews et déjà merci aux revieweurs:

Cc: Contente que ma fic te plaise! T'inquiète ça va avancer entre sasu et naru! ( love sasunaru!) Voilà la suite!

Shika: Oui je sais c'est trop court... -.-'' J'ai éssayer de faire plus ong ce chapitre! J'éspère que la suite te plaira aussi!

Staphyla: Ouha! O.O -- ça c'est ma tête quand j'ai lu ta review! XD Continue à m'envoyer des reviews comme ça! Ca me motiva à continuer! ( sasu: C'est parce que tu préfères lire qu'écrire! Fougy: C'est pas ma faute si j'ai la flemme d'écrire mes idée! Sasu: Espèce de Shikamaru!) J'ai éssayer de faire ce chapitre plus long!! Vous êtes pas mal à me repprocher de pas les faire assez long... v.v Par contre je suis désolée de te contredire sur un point... les bruns vaincront! ( Fougy: Avec moi Sasuke! Hands up! Sasuke: Plutôt crever! Fougy: ) Pour la haine entre naru et sasu y en aura plein! Et autre chose aussi, quand même! XD! En fait, ça parait ccon dit comme ça mais j'ai appris comment on écrivait exellent ( et pas ecsellent comme j'écrivais... T.T) Comme quoi on en apprend tous les jours! XD Bref, je suis trop happy que ma fic te plaise et j'éspère que la suite te plaira autant!

Wa-Tsumiki: Ah bah non on est pas payer pour mettre des reviews... sinon j'en mettrais plus! XD! T'inquiète je suis aussi atteinte du virus de la paresse, parait qu'il faut se bouger pour s'en débarasser genre sport et autre joyeuseté en plein air haies par moi même... T.T ¨Mdrr! Tes reviews me font trop marrer! Continue à m'en laisser ( même dans les caleçons de Naruto... XD) Voilà la suiteuh! ( Merci de m'avoir fait remarquer mon erreure!)

Kyu-chan: Contente que ma fic te plaise jusqu'à là! Voilà la suite!

Elaelle: Effectivement Sasu est un peu dérangé. Mais bon, il a quand même tout perdu ses objectifs avec la mort de son frère... Maintenant qui tombera amoureux en premier? Mystère pour l'instant:b! Même si je suis d'accord avec toi, ce n'est jamais à sens unique!

Luna115: Je suis happy que ma fic te plaise jusqu'à là! La comédie de Sasuke te fait marrer? Tant mieux parce qu'il va continuer! XD Merci pour tes encouragements et voilà la suite!

Dja-chan or Nekosan: Ca me fait plaisir que ma fic te plaise jusqu'à là! Oui c'est après la disparition d'Oro. Contente que les caractères de naru et sasu te plaisent ( ils ont pas un caractère faciles! XD) T'inquiète, je changerais pas Sasuke tout d'un coup, j'aime trop son caractère perturbé! lol Pour tes remarques sur la haine de Sasuke pour Naruto et mon style "mécanique" comme tu dis, je les prend en compte! Sa m'aide à m'améliorer ce genre de critieques! Merci! Pour le lemon s'en sera pas vraiment un ( description de l'acte, ect...) juste des scènes, hum, explicites! lol j'en ai besoins pour la fic! ( pour le réglement je savais, même si je l'ai jamais lu en entier... lol) Voilà la suite! Merci pour tes encouragements!

Caro: Hé oui je suis sadique:) lol J'ai éssayer de faire ce chap plus long, vous êtes pas mal à me le repprocher... -.-'' Je suis contente que t'apprécie ma fic! Et j'éspère que la suite te plaira!

LesLia: Contente que le début te plaise:) Voilà la suite alors!

Ishimaru Tsukiyo: C'est cool que ma fic te plaise jusqu'à là! Pour le lemon, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, ce sera plutôt des scènes "hot" lol disons plutôt explicites. Je pense pas être capable d'en écrire un potable mais j'ai besoins de ce genre de passage dans ma fic! Autrement voilà la suite en éspérant qu'elle te plaira! ;-)

Merci aussi à tout ceux qui lisent sans laisser de review et à ceux qui m'ont mis dans leur favoris/alert!

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Ils se remirent en marche, franchissant en silence de multiples couloirs déserts et qui se ressemblaient tous, blancs et sans vie. Sasuke avait toujours détesté les hôpitaux, leur propreté écœurante, leur calme oppressant, l'ambiance morbide qui y régnait, le personnel impassible tel des zombies et l'odeur caractéristique des médicaments qui empestait l'atmosphère; une odeur de mort. Depuis la mort de ses parents, ces bâtiments lui inspiraient une profonde aversion et un dégout sans pareil mais il n'en laissa rien transparaître et garda un visage impassible. De toute façon, ils étaient bientôt arrivés à destination.

Ils franchirent enfin la porte, la même qu'ils avaient emprunté quelques minutes plus tôt, et ils débouchèrent enfin à l'air frais. Sasuke inspira profondément. Tous s'étaient arrêtés et les quatre A.N.B.U attendaient les instructions de Naruto pour la suite.

- Pour l'escorte, même position qu'avant. Yugao...

La jeune femme au masque de chat releva la tête vers son supérieur.

- Yugao, utilise sur nous ton jutsu de dissimulation, il ne faudrait pas que la population de Konoha aperçoive Sasuke avant l'annonce officielle de l'Hokage.

- Oui !

- Bien, allons-y!

Ils se mirent en route en direction de la tour de l'Hokage, sautant sur de toits en toit. Sasuke profita de ce trajet pour observer le village. Rien ne semblait avoir changé : les même bâtiments, les mêmes rues, les même boutiques... Tout semblait pareil au jour où il avait déserté. Le seul changement visible majeur était la montagne des Hokage qui surplombait le village, le visage du cinquième Hokage y avait été rajouté; celui de l'actuel Gondaime, la femme qu'il avait rencontré le soir où il était venu se rendre. Le visage de la femme avait le regard rivé sur Konoha, au contraire des autres Hokages qui eux semblaient fixer l'orizon. Elle semblait veiller sur le village caché de la feuille de ses yeux de pierre.

Sasuke eut un sourire cruel et observant la silhouette mouvante de Naruto devant lui, et dire que c'est cette idiot qui voulait être le prochain Hokage! Ça devait lui faire mal de devoir obéir à à la personne qui lui volé le titre qu'il convoitait tant.

Mais cette souffrance n'était rien comparée à celle qu'il allait lui faire ressentir.

Ils étaient enfin arrivé à la tour de l'Hokage, ils se trouvaient au pied de l'escalier qui menait au bureau de cette dernière. Yugao dissipa sont jutsu de dissimulation et tous les A.N.B.U remirent leur masque en place ainsi que la capuche de leur cape de façon à ce que rien ne trahisse leur identité. Seul Naruto restait le visage découvert, son masque à la main et une expression neutre peinte sur son visage. Il donna les instructions.

- L'Hokage veut nous rencontrer dans son bureau, il y aura probablement, non en fait c'est sûr, des membres du conseil si ce n'est le conseil complet. Je me tiendrais à côté de Sasuke et vous nous encadrerez en demi-cercle, Tsunade aura déjà probablement déjà chargé d'autres ninjas pour garder la porte et les autres issues. Quant à toi Sasuke...

Son regard rencontra celui du brun. Saphir contre onyx.

- Tu resteras à côté de moi, je t'interdis de faire le moindre geste ou le moindre pas dans n'importe quelle direction.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil à l'intention du blond.

- Sinon quoi ? Demanda-t-il, provocateur.

Naruto serra les dents, il osait poser la question!

- Tu sais très bien la réponse, Sasuke, dit le blond en crachant presque le dernier mot.

Enfoiré_._

Naruto tourna les talons et commença à gravir les marches de pierre. Un des A.N.B.U, Sasuke n'aurait pas pu dire duquel il s'agissait, lui tapa sur l'épaule pour lui faire signe d'avancer lui aussi. Ce qu'il fit, montant la totalité de l'escalier et arpentant un couloir jusqu'à un porte surveillée par deux juunins: le bureau de l'Hokage. Les deux ninjas qui surveillaient la porte saluèrent Naruto avec un sourire. Sourire qu'ils perdurent aussitôt qu'ils virent Sasuke qui ne leur accorda même pas un regard en leur passant devant. Il franchit l'encadrure de la porte à la suite du blond et pénétra dans la large pièce vitrée. Comme Naruto l'avait prédit, la salle était pleine à craquer. A croire que tout les hauts fonctionnaires de Konoha s'étaient donné rendez-vous ici. Apparemment tout le conseil étaient présent. Il y eut une légère agitation dans la foule lorsque Sasuke arriva dans le bureau, tous avaient les yeux rivés sur lui. On pouvait lire sur leurs visages une curiosité mêlée de crainte voire même une certaine fascination pour certains. Quant à Sasuke, il affichait un masque d'impassibilité, comme si l'agitation alentour ne le concernait pas. Il observait la femme blonde assise derrière son bureau qui lui faisait face.

Tsunade était restée calme à l'arrivée de Sasuke, elle leva la main pour réclamer le silence. Dès qu'elle l'eut obtenu, elle se redressa sur sa chaise et s'adressa à Sasuke d'une voix posée, semblant mesurer ses paroles.

- Uchiwa Sasuke, si tu es convoqué ici aujourd'hui c'est pour mettre au point certaines choses concernant ta mise à l'essai, aussi je serai directe.

Tant mieux_,_ pensa Sasuke, _je _perdrai moins mon temps ainsi.

- Mais avant ça, il faut que tu nous expliques en détail comment tu as réussi à vaincre Orochimaru et plus de la moitié de son armée.

Sasuke prit une grande inspiration et commença son récit d'une voix égale et monotone; dans un coin de la pièce une dame prenait des notes, écrivant frénétiquement sur un calepin.

Il n'omit rien, aucun détail sordide ne fut épargné aux personnes présentes; il vit plusieurs fois certaine d'entre elles grimacer ou frissonner à l'évoquation de quelques scène un peu gore.

Bien sûr, il ne dit rien de la véritable raison de son retour, inventant une soudaine prise de remords.

Quand il eut fini de raconter sa fuite, un silence pesant remplit la pièce.

Tsunade, qui avait joint ses mains sous son menton, ferma les yeux, songeuse. Décidément cette situation lui échappait toujours, mais en tant qu'Hokage elle se devait de garder son sang-froid en toute circonstance, si elle montrait clairement son désarrois face à cette situation, cela créerait un mouvement de panique dans la population. Ils comptaient tous sur elle, ils lui faisaient confiance. Alors elle reprit contenance et afficha un visage inexpressif.

- Je vois...

_"_Ce garçon est vraiment impressionnant! Pensa Tsunade, son pouvoir est exceptionnel, sûrement plus grand que le mien d'après ses dire. Et peut être plus grand que celui de Naruto?"

La perspective d'une si grande puissance était effrayante.

- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes plus informés sur ce qu'il s'est passé, passons à ta mise à l'essai.

Sasuke hocha la tête d'un mouvement presque imperceptible; pas trop tôt!

- Premièrement le logement, tu résideras dans un appartement de quatre pièces avec les A.N.B. chargés de ta surveillance.

Sasuke fronça ses sourcils.

- Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas habiter dans une des maisons du quartier Uchiwa?

- Tout simplement parce que ces habitations ne vous appartiennent plus, lui expliqua l'Hokage, après ta désertion et ton entrée dans le bingo book tout tes biens ont été confisqués par le village et mis à la contribution des habitants, tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on allait te laisser ton héritage après tout ce qui c'est passé ?

Sasuke lança un regard haineux à l'Hokage, de quel droit lui retiraient-ils ses biens? Ce quartier avait toujours appartenu à sa famille! Seuls les Uchiwa avaient le droit d'y résider. C'était comme ça depuis la fondation du village!

Il serra les poings de rage. Il sentit à Naruto se tendre à son côté, il lui lança un regard noir qu'il lui renvoya; un mouvement, un seul, et s'en était fini de son plan, il retournerait croupir en prison._ "_Non en fait je les tuerait et m'enfuirais", rectifia mentalement Sasuke, et ensuite? Il n'aurait plus aucun but dans sa vie. Il devait se contrôler, de toute façon le village serait détruit et le quartier Uchiwa ne serrait sûrement pas épargner, alors pourquoi s'en faire pour quelques résidences? En plus, ça ferait trop plaisir au blond. Il inspira et remit son masque neutre, rompant le contact visuel avec Naruto.

Tsunade à qui cette échange de regard n'avait pas échapper, reprit ses conditions.

- Tout tes moindres faits et gestes seront surveillés et un rapport me sera régulièrement fait par tes gardes. Tu ne pourras pas être en possession d'armes, ni pratiquer une quelconque forme de combat au corps à corps. En résumer, il t'est interdit de faire quoi que ce soit qu'y aie un rapport direct avec l'univers ninja.

Elle fixa Sasuke qui n'eut aucune réaction, elle continua donc.

- Il vous est également interdit de quitter les frontière du pays du feu ainsi que celle du village sous peine de voir toute chance de réinsertion réduite à néant ainsi que d'essayer d'entrer en contact avec quelqu'un en dehors du village.

Toujours aucune réaction.

- Dernier point, durant cette période te devras aussi contribuer au fonctionnement du village, c'est pourquoi tu serras affecté au service des documents à la bibliothèque de Konoha.

Il approuva d'un signe de tête, de toute façon cette période n'était qu'un léger contre-temps à son plan, en plus il se pourrait qu'il trouve des documents intéressants dans cette bibliothèque, qui sait? Peut-être même que cela l'aiderait.

- Pour ce dernier point, tu commenceras dès demain, on t'expliquera sur place ce que tu devras faire.

Elle se passa la main dans sa chevelure blonde, jusqu'à maintenant elle ne s'en sortait pas trop mal.

- Le conseil et moi-même avons également décidé qu'en raison de tex grandes connaissance en jutsu ainsi que le quantité de chakra importante que tu passédes qu'un jutsu de lien empêchant la maîtrise du chakra en ferment tout les méridiens te soit appliquer. La menace est trop grande et nous n'avons pas assez confiance en ta parole.

- Je comprends.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'ils commettaient la même erreur, bien que ses mangeykou sharingan utilisent également du chakra, il pourrait également puiser sa force dans le sceau maudit qu'aucun jutsu de lien connu ne peut contrôler. Il l'avait déjà dit; ses yeux sont plus dangereux que ses jutsus.

Neji qui était un des seul à avoir gardé un air impassible lors de l'entrée de Sasuke et de son récit, s'avança vers lui. C'était à lui d'appliquer le jutsu.

Il suffit que Sasuke jette un regard au Hyuga pour pouvoir lire dans ses yeux de neige que ce dernier lui était ouvertement hostile. De toute façon, il ne l'avait jamais apprécié depuis leur première rencontre lorsqu'il lui avait donné son nom. Les deux clans étaient rivaux depuis toujours et ressentait une certaine haine depuis toujours. Haine qui s'était perpétuée de génération en génération et Sasuke et Neji ne faisaient pas exception à la règle. En plus, tout en Neji reflétait son appartenance au clan Hyuga. Tout dans son être imposait le respect.

Il avait bien changé depuis leur dernière rencontre, la pâleur de sa peau- on aurait dit de la porcelaine- formait un contraste flagrant avec ses cheveux noirs de jais parfaitement disciplinés qui lui avaient poussé jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Il était légèrement plus grand que lui, son visage encadré par sa chevelure était devenu plus viril aux contours bien dessinés, faisant ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux blancs qui avaient gardé la même gravité qu'autrefois. Il dégageait de son être une prestance impressionnante, une aura fort et mystérieux à la fois.

Il était devenu pas mal, Sasuke devait se l'avouer; en autre circonstance et si ils n'avaient pas été membre de leur clan respectif, il aurait sûrement voulu le séduire.

Neji activa son byakugan et forma sans un mot des signes de ses mains. Puis, comme pour sa technique des 64 coups divins, il forma un aiguille de chakra avec ses mains et toucha les 7 points de chakra de Sasuke et les deux autres canaux de circulation du chakra. Il se redressa et effectua quelques autres sceaux, les méridiens de Sasuke émirent un faible lueur avant de s'éteindre. Sasuke se sentit vide d'un coup, il ne ressentait plus la moindre réserve de chakra en lui.

Neji désactiva son byakugan et, sans accorder le moindre regard à Sasuke, retourna à sa place parmi le conseil.

Tsunade reprit la parole.

- Voilà, à présent les A.N.B.U vont vous conduire jusqu'à ta demeure provisoire.

Elle rangea quelques documents sur sa table.

- Vous pouvez disposer, je n'ai plus rien à rajouter.

Sasuke salua Tsunade en s'inclinant. Naruto le saisit pas le bras brusquement et l'entraîna au dehors, suivi par les autres membres de sa garde. Naruto semblait contenir sa colère. Ce qui fit jubiler le brun intérieurement: tout ce qui était négatif pour le blond était source de joie pour lui.

Ils le conduirent dans une maison légèrement à l'écart des autres, vieille et pas très grande. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, une forte odeur de renfermer leur arriva au visage.

- Pouah! C'est infecte! Dit l'A.N.B.u au masque de chien en portant vivement la main à son visage.

- Pauvre Kiba! Avec ton odorat super développé tu vas souffrir! Ricana Genma qui avait ôté son masque de rapace et reprit son aiguille dans la bouche.

- Au moins c'est propre, dit la femme en inspectant le dessus d'un meuble qui se trouvait à l'entrée, c'est déjà ça...

Pendant que les autres observaient l'endroit où il allaient devoir cohabiter pour un bout de temps, Naruto jeta un regard à Sasuke qui n'avait pas dit un mot de depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le bureau de l'Hokage.

- Ça doit te changer du repaire du serpent, même si ça a pas la classe de la grande résidence Uchiwa! Dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Sasuke reporta son attention sur le blond.

- Par contre toi ça va pas trop te dépayser de vivre dans un lieu aussi nauséabonde, tu dois déjà t'y sentir comme chez toi non?

Il avait mis une fois les pieds dans l'appartement de Naruto autrefois. Une seule fois, mais ça lui avait suffit: entre les boîtes de ramen vides, le lait périmés et les vêtements à l'allure douteuse qui jonchaient le sol, il n'aurait su dire ce qui était le plus immonde.

Il passa devant Naruto avant que celui-ci ne puisse ajouter autre chose. Ils inspectèrent les lieux-

Il y avait une salle de bain, une salle à manger et une cuisine ainsi que deux chambres à coucher. En regardant dans les placards et les tiroirs, ils purent s'apercevoir que tout les nécessaire était là. Ils étaient donc tant de mettre au point l'organisation.

- Nous allons nous relayer pour que tous puissent se reposer tour à tour, jamais plus d'une personne ne se repose à la fois! C'est Raido qui se reposera en premier dans la première chambre, puis dans l'ordre avec une heure et demie de décalage; Kiba, Genma, Yugao et moi en dernier. Raido, tu prendras la place de Kiba, Kiba celle de Genma, Genma celle de Yugao et ainsi de suite...

- Bien.

-Sasuke prendra la chambre du milieu. Kiba et Genma vous surveillerez la porte de l'extérieur pendant que Yugao surveillera les alentours de la maison et moi je surveillerais Sasuke dans la chambre. Compris?

-Tous approuvèrent.

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke.

- Sasuke...

- J'ai compris.

Ils s'exécutèrent. Sasuke se retrouva donc dans la chambre miteuse dans laquelle trônait un lit deux place en piteux état. Naruto se tenait contre la porte les bras croisés observant Sasuke qui faisait le tour de la pièce. Il fut vite agacé de le voir tourner autour du lit pour la troisième fois.

- T'observeras la pièce une autre fois! Maintenant tu te couches et tu dors, t'as déjà oublié ce qui t'attend demain?

Il haussa un sourcil moqueur.

- Et tu comptes continuer à me regarder pendant que je me change?

- Je te lâcherai pas du regard, au moindre faux pas je t'aurai. Je te l'ai dit je te crois pas.

Sasuke eut un sourire méprisant.

- Prouve-le.

Naruto crispa ses poings sur son uniforme. Ils s'approcha tout près de Sasuke qui ne bougea pas.

- Je sais pas ce que tu veux faire, Sasuke. Mais je trouverai!

- Ce que je veux faire? Répliqua le brun sur un ton narquois, je veux simplement réintégré le village et reprendre une vie normale!

- Comme si tu pouvais après tous les gens que t'as massacré! Espèce d'ordure!

Sasuke s'approcha d'un pas.

- Ah? Pourtant c'était toi qui était venu me supplier par deux fois de retourner au village. Tu devrais être content de mon retour.

Les jointures de Naruto étaient blanches tellement ils crispait ses poings, son visage d'ange déformé par la haine. Il fixait Sasuke droit dans les yeux, semblant se retenir de ne pas le frapper.

- Ça c'était avant!

Sasuke plissa les yeux.

- Avant quoi? Dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

Naruto eut un rictus et prononça lentement ces mots:

- Avant que tu devienne comme ton frère, tu es devenu exactement comme lui.

- La ferme!

Sasuke avait perdu son masque, les traits de son fin visage déformés pas la haine. Naruto lui lança un regard dégouté, lui aussi laissant apparaître ouvertement son aversion pour l'autre.

- Toi est Itachi êtes pareils, des assassins.

Non il n'étais pas comme son frère! Son frère avait massacré son clan, il n'avait aucune raison de faire ça! Lui avait fait ça pour venger sa famille! Il avait une raison, lui! Pas son frère! Il n'en avait pas.

- En fait, rajouta le blond, tu es sûrement pire que lui.

C'en était trop. Sasuke se jeta sur le blond qui fit un pas sur le côté pour l'éviter. Mais pas assez vite. Sasuke lui attrapa le bras gauche, le faisant chuter, et l'entraînant avec lui. S'ensuivit un long combat au corps à corps, aucun des deux ne semblant prendre le dessus. Sasuke était épuisé par son manque de chakra et Naruto par sa fatigue accumulée tous ces derniers jours, seul la haine semblait les animer. Au bout d'une éternité, Naruto réussit enfin a immobiliser Sasuke sous lui, à califourchon sur lui. Il lui immobilisait ses jambes avec siennes et avait réussit à lui maintenir ses poignets au-dessus de la tête.

Ils étaient tous les deux épuisés, transpirant et haletant. Seuls leurs yeux continuaient à afficher leur haine. Naruto était penché au-dessus du visage de Sasuke, ses cheveux blonds effleuraient les joues du brun, sentant la poitrine de Sasuke sous lui se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. Ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre se mêler à leur respiration. Ils étaient tout proche l'un de l'autre, à peine quelques millimètres les séparaient.

Naruto observa le visage de Sasuke, ses cheveux noirs formaient une auréole autour de sa tête, ses deux mèches plus longues que les autres collées à son visage par la transpiration soulignaient plus que jamais ses traits androgynes. Malgré l'effort, ses joues gardaient leur couleur pâle faisant ressortir ses lèvres rosée. Il était beau.

Une drôle de lueur s'alluma le regard de Sasuke.

Leurs visage se rapprochèrent, diminuant l'espace qui les séparait, quelques millimètres à peine séparaient leurs lèvres l'une de l'autre...

* * *

Sasu et Naru: NOOOOOOOOOON!

Fougy: Et oui... v.v

Sasuke: Sadik!

Fougy: Merci.

Naruto: Ça se fait pas de finir comme ça!

Fougy: Bah oui! J'ai essayé de le faire plus long... -.- J'espère que j'ai réussi...

Une tite review pour donner votre avis? Aimé? Pas aimé? Des remarques à faire? J'accepte toute les critiques!


	6. chap 5

Titre: Une raison de vivre

Résumer: A cause de Naruto, Sasuke à perdu sa raison de vivre. S'il ne peux plus vivre pour tuer son frère, ce sera pour le tuer lui, Naruto. Lui et la chose à laquelle il tient le plus au monde; le village de Konoha et ses habitants.

Pairing: Sasu/Naru

Disclamer: Toujours pas à moi. T.T ( Mais j'y travaille!)

Réponse aux reviews et déjà merci aux revieweurs! J'ai jamais reçu autant de reviews pour un chapitre! Merci, Merci!!:

Mina: Eh oui c'est sadik! X3 Ahh ce bisou, je fais durer le suspens! ;) Merci pour tes encouragements!

Kyu-chan: Ouha des menaces au couteau! Je suis si sadik que ça?! o.o! mdrr voilà la suite alors !

PeTiTe-CarNivOore: Je suis happy que ma fic te plaise! C'est marrant mais tout le monde voit bien Sasuke en killer, mais je dois avouer que je le trouve beaucoup plus marrant comme ça moi aussi!

Ishimaru Tsukiyo: Si j'embrassrais mon pire ennemi si il était juste très beau? Non je pense pas! ;) T'inquiètes, c'est fait exprès pour qu'on ait l'impression que ça va vite ( ils s'embrassent, Naruto se rends compte qu'il l'aime et Sasuke aussi pour finir tout fini en happy end... non très peu pour moi non plus!) autrement et bah, voilà la suite!

Ricia: Je suis sadik! XD J'aime placer des fins foireuses! lol Contente que ça te plaise et voilà la suite!

Cc: Je suis atteinte de sadissisme... mais je me soigne! Voilà la suite !

Lisa: Ca me fait plaisir que ma fic te plaise ainsi que le scénario et mon style qui est assez zarb ( d'après mes amis en tout cas) ! Ma fic fait réfléchir? Tant mieux :) Merci pour tes encouragements et voilà (enfin!) la suite!

The Disturbed Angel: Ah mais non, je ne en aucun cas la mort de mes lecteurs! X3 Tu dis qu'ils vont pas s'embrasser? Ahhh mystère jusque là! J'en dis pas plus, la suite est en bas! ;)

Glouglou-sensei: Ca me fait plaisir que t'aime ma fic:) La lueur dans l'oeil de Sasuke? Dans ce chap'! ( c'est pas un reflet de lumière en tout cas! mdr!) Bon pour me rattraper de la fin foireuse, voilà (enfin!) la suite!

Schuichi: On m'en veut vraiment pour la fin de la dernière fois... XD Bon t'inquiètes, voilà la suite!

Ilkaria: Je sais pas si ma fic est vraiment bonne pour la tête, mais je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise! Pour le mental des persos, en fait j'essaie de le calquer sur celui des originaux, comment ils réagiraient et en les mettant à ma sauce ( quand même!) :) Pour les fautes d'ortho... c'est ma bête noire T.T j'essaie d'en faire le moins possible mais bon! Autrement voilà le new chapitre!

Wa-Tsukimi: Mdrr Sasuke va souiller Naruto! XD Tu crois qu'ils vont pas s'embrasser? Bisous/pas bisou? Bah pour le savoir faut lire la suite! ( I'm evil) dans ce new chapitre que voici! ;) Merci pour ta review dans mon autre fic!

Dja-chan or neko-san: C'est la moindre des choses de prendre en compte les remarques des lecteurs! Surtout si comme les tiennes, elles sont fondées! Autrement vive le Sasuke perturbé:) ! Merci pour tes encouragements aussi!

Lucid Nightmare: I'm evile! lol! Eh oui c'est vrai qu'on est beaucoup à the moment important! Ca doit être un virus qui traine sur e site... XD Je suis heureuse que t'aime jusque là et voilà la suite alors!

Kokoroyume: Vive les cliffangers! Non c'est pas vrai, je les hais quand c est moi qui les lis!:) C'est cool me fic te plaise et que le caractère des persos aussi:) Alors voilà la suite!

Miss Bady: Je suis contente que t'aime ma fic jusque là:) Voilà enfin la suite!

LesLia: Ca me fait plaisir que ce chapitre t'ait plus! J'espère que t'aimeras aussi celui là! ;) Pour les fautes d'ortho, j'ai relu mieux, j'espère qu'il y en aura moins!

Tsuda: Eh oui... v.v, y en a pas beaucoup qui aime la fin de mon chapitre précédent. ( j'me demande pourquoi... XD) Merci de m'avoir mise dans tes favoris et voilà la suite!

Kitasama: Moi? Sadik? Pas du tout! lol Je fais exprès qu'on ait envie de lire la suite! ;) Merci pour tes encouragements!

Merci aussi à tout ceux qui lisent sans laisser de reviews et à ceux qui m'ont rajoutée dans leur favori/alert!!

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Leurs visage se rapprochèrent, diminuant l'espace qui les séparait, quelques millimètres à peine séparaient leurs lèvres l'une de l'autre

Soudain, Naruto lâcha Sasuke et se mit à genoux, une expression troublée et horrifiée peinte sur son visage; expression qui se mua vite en colère, déformant ainsi les traits de son visage. Ce brusque changement d'attitude n'avait pas échappé à Sasuke qui était toujours allongé sous le blond, les bras au dessus de sa tête. Il semblait s'amuser de la situation.

- Putain Sasuke tu fais quoi là ?!

Le brun haussa ses fins sourcils, regardant toujours Naruto bien en face.

- Tu me maintenais immobile au-dessus de moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse?

Naruto se releva précipitamment, il pointa un doigt accusateur sur Sasuke qui le regardait, toujours à terre, appuyé sur ses coudes.

- Tu m'as agressé, tu t'es jeté sur moi et...!

- Et quoi ? Le coupa sèchement Sasuke, et ensuite tu m'as maîtrisé et que tu as failli m'...

-La ferme !

Naruto avait hurlé ces derniers mots, son visage figé dans une expression menaçante. Il fulminait littéralement. Sasuke se releva, calmement, croisa les bras sur son torse et toisa le blond d'un air provocateur.

- Tu ne comptes quand même pas aller raconter ça à Gondaime-sama?

Naruto serra ses poings, il faisait un gros effort pour se maîtriser. Il avait envie de lui enfoncer son poing dans sa belle gueule afin d'y effacer le sourire narquois qui s'y était accroché. Mais le souvenir de l'issue de leur lutte précédente le dissuada de le faire. Il ne pouvait pas le frapper, pas avec ce qui c'était passé... ou avait failli se passer.

Il se força à regarder l'Uchiwa dans les yeux et tenta de reprendre un peu contenance.

- Non, siffla-t-il entre ses dents avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure dans un signe d'impuissance. Il ne pouvait décemment pas rapporter cette histoire à Tsunade-Hime.

Le sourire satisfait de Sasuke s'élargit devant la frustration de son ennemi. Naruto en position de faiblesse devant lui, c'en était presque jouissif ! Tout en lui trahissait son impuissance face à cette situation; son visage crispé dans une expression de haine, son corps raide, presque tremblant, les jointures blanches de ses mains serrées à s'en faire mal et ses yeux ! Ses yeux si pétillants d'habitude, étaient à présent durs et menaçants, brillant du même reflet métallique bleuté qu'ont les armes, oui c'était le mot, deux armes qui cherchaient à le transpercer sans y parvenir.

Et une arme, Naruto venait de lui en fournir une. Il ne lui restait à présent plus qu'à apprendre comment s'en servir...

Il profita encore quelques instant de cette scène avant de se retourner pour finir de se changer, dos au blond dont il entendit les pas résonner dans la pièce, et alla se glisser sous les draps froids.

De sa position couchée, il pouvait voir Naruto posté à côté de la fenêtre; il avait la tête appuyée sur le vitrage froid et semblait avoir fermé les yeux, affichant une expression tendue. Sasuke ferma ses paupières avec comme dernière image celle du blond éclairée d'un faible halo lunaire.

Il ne parvint pas tout de suite à trouver le sommeil, trop excité par sa découverte, se repassant sans cesse sa journée depuis sa sortie de prison : l'examen de Sakura, son entrevue avec l'Hokage, sa peine et pour finir son altercation avec Naruto... Altercation qui le réjouissait car involontairement Naruto venait de lui donner une autre carte à jouer pour la réussite de son dessein contre Konoha.

Ainsi donc le blond ne serait pas aussi sage qu'il se l'était imaginer ? Il avait beau l'avoir affirmer plus tôt dans la journée, il ne semblait pas insensible aux charmes masculins. Il ne s'était rien passé, mais il n'empêche que le blond s'était approché de lui, très près même, sans même que lui n'ait besoin de faire quelque chose.

C'était à ce moment là qu'il avait vu une faille dans l'attitude de son ennemi. Une faille qu'il lui fallait exploiter pour le détruire intérieurement, comme il l'avait fait avec lui. Pour ça il avait d'abord besoin de se rendre indispensable auprès de Naruto, et lorsqu'il ne pourrait plus se passer de lui, il le poignarderait dans le dos...

Et c'est sur cette dernière pensée de victoire que Sasuke sombra dans les abysses du sommeil, retrouvant comme chaque nuit ces images qui le hantaient.

Le lendemain, Sasuke se réveilla à l'aube. Il fut d'abord troublé quelques secondes par l'environnement qui l'entourait, habitué depuis quelques jours aux murs rugueux de la cellule dans la prison de Konoha. Mais il retrouva vite ses esprits ; il était ninja après tout. A moitié caché par ses couvertures, il fit une rapide analyse de la pièce ; elle était baignée dans l'obscurité, de très faible rayons de soleil filtraient à travers les rideaux mal tirés, il devait être très tôt dans la matinée. Il repéra aussi l'A.N.B.U posté contre la porte, un masque de chien cachant son visage. Kiba. Il devait donc être environ quatre heure et demi du matin...

Il décida quand même de se lever, a quoi bon rester couché ? Il savait qu'il n'arriverais pas à retrouver le sommeil et si par hasard il y parvenait, ce ne serait que pour replonger dans ses cauchemars. Il se redressa péniblement sur le matelas qui s'enfonça sous son poids. Kiba se redressa et l'observa par les fentes de son masque blanc et rouge.

- Déjà réveillé?

Sasuke émit un vague grognement en guise de réponse. Il détestait parler tôt le matin, au contraire de Kiba qui continua sur sa lancée.

- Tu peux encore rester couché si tu veux, il est à peine quatre heure et quart...

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke rejeta ses couvertures en arrière et se redressa sur le parquet froid.

- Où est la douche?

Kiba parut surpris par cette requête.

- Je vais d'abord en informer Naruto...

Il ouvrit la porte et parla avec les A.N.B.U qui la gardaient. L'un d'eux devait être Naruto vraisemblablement. Après quelques minutes de discussion, Kiba se retourna enfin vers lui.

- C'est bon, suis-moi.

Sasuke franchit la porte à sa suite, passant devant les deux A.N.B.U qui devaient être Raïdo et Naruto, d'après ses déduction sans leur accorder la moindre attention. Kiba le conduisit devant une porte peinte en noir à l'allure miteuse.

- Je t'accompagne à l'intérieure, pour te surveiller, se justifia le l'Inuzuka.

Sasuke approuva d'un signe de tête avant de lui passer devant et de pénétrer dans la salle de bain.

Ce devait être la pièce la plus petite de la maison, à peine quatre mètres carrés, dans laquelle on avait réussi à faire tenir une douche dans l'angle opposé de la porte et un WC collé à un évier surmonté d'une glace tâchée par l'usure du temps. Le tout dans les tons noirs et roses, de quoi vous donner envie de vomir.

Mais Sasuke ne s'attarda pas sur l'allure peu engageante de la salle de bain. Après avoir passé plusieurs jours dans un cachot avec pour seul moyen d'hygiène une salle d'eau commune, ce n'était pas ça qui allait lui faire peur. Il se dépêcha donc d'ôter ses vêtement, d'entrer dans la douche et de tirer le rideau.

Il enclencha le jet, laissant cascader l'eau bouillante le long de son échine et ruisseler sur son visage de marbre. Savourant la morsure du jet sur sa peau trop pâle. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer cette sensation de brûlure, ce simulacre de douleur qui lui rappelait qu'il vivait encore, que quelque chose le rattachait encore à ce monde physique. Qu'il était vivant. Il ouvrit le jet chaud au maximum et laissa la douleur l'enivrer, prendre toute la place dans son esprit, pour qu'elle chasse ses autres pensées. Il la laissa prendre le contrôle jusqu'à ce que plus rien d'autre à par elle n'existe... Sa douleur.

Il oublia pendant quelques instants tout ce qui l'entourait; toutes ces choses matérielles inutiles et ses sentiments futiles et encombrants. Il en oublia sa vengeance, son échec, sa haine, son existence... Se laissant bercer par cette sensation désormais si familière.

Ce fut la voix de Kiba qui le fit sortir de sa transe.

- Sasuke ! Baisse la chaleur de la douche ! C'est un vrai sauna là-dedans !

Il ouvrit les yeux, brisant son illusion de sérénité. Il baissa la température et entrepris de savonner sa peau mise à vif par l'eau bouillante. Il prit bien soin de contourner ses cicatrices gravées sur toute la longueur de son avant-bras, certaines étant à peine refermées.

Quand il eut fini, Kiba lui apporta de nouveaux vêtements; un pantalon noir et un débardeur de la même couleur par dessus un t-shirt rayé.

Une fois habillé, il prit un rapide petit-déjeuner et il fut décidé qu'il se rendrait directement à la bibliothèque de Konoha, bien qu'il soit en avance. Cette fois encore, Yugao utilisa son jutsu de dissimulation, la nouvelle de son retour devait être communiquée ce matin dans les journaux de Konoha. Naruto ne lui avait plus adressé la parole ni même un regard...

La bibliothèque de Konoha était un grand bâtiment très ancien situé quasiment au centre de la ville. Elle contenait des archives très anciennes, certaines datant de la fondation de Konoha elle-même. On y trouvait également un immense savoir, mais pas que pour les ninjas, les civils pouvaient eux-aussi venir consulter ses ouvrages. le village de Konoha en était très fier.

Ce fut seulement une fois entrés dans le hall désert que la kunoïchi annula son jutsu.

- Raïdo, va informer la responsable que nous sommes là.

L'A.N.B.U disparut instantanément dans un nuage de fumée violette. Quelques instants plus tard, une vieille femme arriva par une porte située derrière le comptoir, suivi par Raïdo. Elle trotta le plus vite que lui permettait son âge avancé jusqu'au groupe.

- Oh mon Dieu, vous êtes déjà arrivé ! Mais je croyais que vous deviez venir pour...

- Tout va bien Michiyo-baasan, la rassura Naruto qui avait enlevé son masque avec un grand sourire, c'est juste un petit imprévu.

La vieille parut se détendre et tourna sa figure ridée vers Sasuke qui lui rendit un regard impassible.

- Alors c'est donc le fameux Sasuke Uchiwa, il paraît pourtant bien jeune...

- Ne vous y fier pas, dit le blond, il est capable du pire.

la vieille hocha la tête. Sasuke garda son masque d'impassibilité,

- C'est bien dommage, je connaissais les Uchiwas, des gens charmants. Leur clan a beaucoup contribué aux archives de la bibliothèque et à la grandeur de Konoha. Quel décadence !

Elle marqua une pause et adressa un regard navré à Sasuke.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, suivez-moi.

Ils commencèrent à descendre, regardant s'étaler au fur et à mesure des rouleaux et des parchemins empilés jusqu'au plafond. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à destination. La vieille leur indiqua des étagères croulant sous les documents.

- C'est ici, leur indiqua-t-elle, toutes cette paperasse est faite d'ancien rapport de mission. Il faudra les classer par date et par ordre de difficulté A, B, C, S ...

- Merci, nous allons nous en charger, Kiba et Raïdo vont vous accompagner pour surveiller depuis en haut.

- Bien, je remonte, la bibliothèque va bientôt ouvrir.

- Nous vous appelleront s'il y a quoi que ce soit.

Une fois la porte refermée, Naruto perdit son sourire niais et se tourna vers Sasuke avec un regard froid.

- Allez, au travail.

Sasuke se plongea donc dans les archives, remplies de rapport tous plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres. Lisant, classant sous le regard attentif de Naruto. Le blond ne le quittait pas d'une semelle, il le suivait dans les rangées et surveillait ses moindres gestes. Il devait attendre qu'il fasse un faux pas. Loin de l'énerver, l'attitude de Naruto le divertissait. C'était aussi un bon moyen de vérifier ses théories.

- Pas besoin de m'observer comme ça, je ne vais pas faire exploser la bibliothèque, dit-il sans relever la tête.

Naruto ne répondit rien, continuant de le surveiller.

- Ah moins que tu ne puisse pas détourner ton regard de moi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Rêve ! Tu me dégoûtes !

- Ce n'est pas ce tu semblais penser hier soir...

Naruto fusilla Sasuke du regard, il savait qu'il faisait tout ça pour le provoquer, il ne devait surtout pas répondre. Il garda donc le silence.

Sasuke finit de triller les textes en silence. Quand il se releva pour aller les ranger, il se débrouilla pour frôler le blond en passant à côté de lui ; ce qui eut pour effet de faire frissonner l'A.N.B.U. Exactement comme Sasuke se l'était imaginé, ce crétin restait tellement prévisible!

D'autres incidents similaires se déroulèrent durant la journée, rien de très important, à peine quelques petits gestes ainsi que quelques sous-entendus. Mais cela suffit quand même à mettre Naruto sur les nerfs en fin de journée ; il était à la foi énervé et troublé. Quelque chose le dérangeait dans l'attitude du brun, mais il n'aurait su dire quoi.

Le soir, ils quittèrent la bibliothèque par derrière afin d'éviter la foule de curieux venue voir si l'annonce diffusée ce matin concernant la mise à l'épreuve du dernier Uchiwa était vraie.

Sasuke était heureux que cette journée se termine enfin, et surtout d'avoir pu vérifier ses théories sur Naruto. Ils allaient se remettre en route jusqu'à ce que...

- Naruto!

L'interpelé se retourna vers la personne à l'origine de ce cri qui courait vers lui, un sourire illumina son visage.

- Hinata!

Il se précipita vers la jeune Hyuga et l'embrassa sous le regard médusé et dégoûté de Sasuke.

* * *

Fougy: J'ai mis longtemps à le mettre au point ce chapitre, mais je suis à peu près satisfaite du résultat.. ( je ne suis jamais complétement satisfaite de mes chapitres!)

Sasuke: Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là l'autre cruche? Avec mon Naruto?!

Naruto: C'est ma petite amie!

Sasuke: Enfoiré tu m'as trompé!

Naruto: Mais non! C'est la faute de l'auteure!

Hem, avant de me faire massacrer par Sasuke et par tous les anti NaruHina:

Reviews!? Aimé? Pas Aimé? Qui a tué le colonel moutarde? Pourquoi il pleut? De quel couleur est le cheval blanc de Napoléon? Y a quoi dans le film 4 de Naruto? Ah non là je m'égare... J'accepte toute les critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises et je réponds à toutes!


	7. Chap 6

Titre: Une raison de vivre

Résumer: A cause de Naruto, Sasuke à perdu sa raison de vivre. S'il ne peux plus vivre pour tuer son frère, ce sera pour le tuer lui, Naruto. Lui et la chose à laquelle il tient le plus au monde; le village de Konoha et ses habitants.

Pairing: Sasu/Naru

Disclamer: Toujours pas à moi. T.T ( Mais j'y travaille!)

Réponse aux reviews et déjà merci aux revieweurs:

Note: Merci beaucoup à Staphyla pour sa correction!! T'as fait un trop bon travail! J't'engage! Mais c'est pas payé... désolée. Je défie quiconque de trouvé une erreure! Enfin non! sinon y en a qui vont relire le chapitre pour mette " Aha! Y a un faute ici!!" v.v'' Ne faites pas ça! En plus t 'as réussi à changer toutes mes phrases incohérentes!

Ichiya: Exactement les canons entre eux! XD Non mais sans blagues! Tant fais pas Hinata va partir ( peut-être pas avec Neji mais elle va jarter!) Je suis trop contente que ça te plaise! Et voilà la suite après... ahem un mois... désolée.

Staphyla: Ouha le pavé que tu m'as écris! O.O Presque plus long que mes chapitres! XD Ah bah non je viendrai pas en France, toute tes plaques de chocolats n y feront rien! lol Tu vas me défendre contre les anti-newbies?! Yeah! Quoi? Moi? Maso?! A peine! XD Mais Naruto va souffrire... et Sasuke aussi et il continue a être méchant! Non mais sans blague! En effet Fougy sa vient de fougère mais fougère c est moche! XD Euh... tu veux me tuer! o.o'' Mais non! J'te jure Hinata elle va pas durer! Range le bazooka! Et les allumettes aussi! Je veux pas finir comme les dodos ou les bactéries machin-truc à lenterne! Et tu n'écris encore moins de fic avec moi comme Mary-Sue! tu vas pas gacher ta premiere fic avec sa, hein? Je promets que Hinata va dégager!! Mdrrr le cluedo Naruto! C'est une idéé mais tout le monde connait le coupable... Merci beaucoup pour tout tes encouragement et bien sûr de m'avoir corrigé mon torchon! XD Franchement merci beaucoup!

Manu: Je suis contente que ça te plaise jusqu'à la! Pour le NaruHina, bon moi je l'aime bien perso, mais je crache pas mal dessus dans ce chapitre! XD

Kyu-chan: XD! La malediction des fins foireuses! Cette fois j'ai fais un effort, y a pas de bisou surprise!

carO°o0°o0O°: Sasuke va se débarassé de Hinata t'en fais pas! Sasunaru en force! Uhm... l'amour et la haine font un vrai cocktail explosif! Voilà la suite avec un mois de retard... désolée.

Tsuda: Y en a plein qui ont été dégouté, t en fais pas sa va pas durer! Pour les chapitres, je ne sais vraiment pas combien j en ferai. Moi non plus je ne porte pas Sasuke dans mon coeur en ce moment... On verra suivent mon imagination pour les chapitres a venir parce que je sais pas combien je vais en faire!

Naru-girl: Oui Hinata sort vraiment avec Naruto ( On ne frappe pas l'auteuse!) mais ça va pas durer!

Cc: Ouais là c'est sûre qu'il vas peter un cable Sasuke! XD Pour leur relation je laisse aller gentiment et sûrement, mais j'écris toujours aussi lentement d'ailleurs, parce ça fait un mois maintenant pour la suite... désolée!

Mina: XD Ouais il est assez con sur ce coup Naruto ( l'amour et aveugle...) Sasuke et mieux qu Hinata! Bon alors je m'excuse d avoir mis si long a publier ce chapitre! Masi voilà la suite!

Lucid Nightmare: Si j'étais un fantome avant avec tout mon retard je sais plus ce que je suis! XD Tu peux ranger la tronçoneuse ils vont rompre! Mais je dis pas quand! Alors voilà la suite pour déjà voir si t as juste pour Sasuke!

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki et Hinata Hyuga...

Le couple parfait! Tellement parfait qu'il aurait dû s'en douter. C'en était même carrément écoeurant, tant de perfection réunie en seulement deux êtres. A vomir…

Depuis le temps qu'elle lui tournait autour comme un rapace, qu'elle l'observait en silence et continuait à espérer en vain ne serait-ce qu'un regard ! Quand on y pensait, s'accrocher comme ça à un être qui pourtant ne vous témoignait qu'un intérêt limité témoignait de sa propre stupidité... N'importe qui de normal aurait tout simplement laisser tomber et serait passé à autre chose, mais pas elle ! Elle s'était accrochée comme une forcenée, et ses efforts avaient du finir par payer.

Il imaginait de là la scène de la déclaration; la pauvre petite avait dû rassembler tout son courage pour avouer ses sentiments au blond qui restait aveugle à son charme. Naruto avait sûrement été troublé, avait remis en doute l'amour qu'il portait à la fleur de cerisier et par une soudaine prise de conscience s'était rendu compte à quel point il tenait à la jeune Hyuga. La suite avait dû être un remake de ce qui s'était passé ce soir derrière la bibliothèque.

Leur vie aussi devait être à l'image de leur couple, parfaite ! L'homme fort et respecté qui faisait vivre le foyer et la petite femme qui s'occupait des enfants des autres en attendant d'avoir les siens, patientant sagement jusqu'au soir pour accueillir son bien-aimé, qui mangerait le repas préparé avec amour tout en se racontant leur journée respective.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire le soir ? Est-ce qu'il s'envoyaient en l'air ou attendaient-ils le mariage comme il était de coutume dans les grands clans comme celui des Hyuga ? Ce serait quand même le comble à leur âge ! Surtout que tout deux étaient devenus plus adultes et, il faut le dire, l'héritière Hyuga faisait à présent plus femme; tout en forme, loin de la petite fille qu'elle était autrefois, des bonnes rondeurs comme il faut là ou il faut... Non c'était impossible qu'ils aient attendu si longtemps.

Mais avec les airs de sainte-nitouche de la Hyuga, leur vie intime ne devait être que douceur et volupté, que longues caresses douces sur leur peau transpirante sous l'effort, que baisers plus ou moins passionnés mais toujours avec la même innocence qui les caractérisait tout les deux, que phrases tendres susurrées au creux de l'oreille entre deux gémissements plus dégoulinantes de mots d'amour les unes que les autres, que regards béats et fiévreux, et sûrement, au moment crucial, composée de trois mots signifiant tout et rien à la fois...

Toujours les mêmes gestes, les mêmes sensations, les mêmes mots... Comme une scène qui se joue et se rejoue indéfiniment chaque soir jusqu'à en connaître par cœur le jeu des acteurs. Une routine qui malgré eux s'installe et use tout ces plaisirs que l'on croyait éternels jusqu'à ce qu'ills deviennent anodins et fades. L'autre perd tout son attrait; ses moindres actes sont sus à l'avance, ses gestes deviennent prévisibles, on commence à connaître par cœur son corps, ses moindres courbes qui autrefois affolaient les sens, le goût de sa peau, les endroits qui le font réagir... comme une terre explorée maintes fois, vide de secrets et stérile de nouveautés mais que l'on continue à parcourir par habitude ou tout simplement pour retrouver les sensations d'autrefois...

Sasuke ferma violemment le livre qu'il tentait vainement de lire depuis tout à l'heure pour se calmer, peine perdue, toute ses pensées le ramenaient automatiquement au baiser de Naruto et Hinata. Rien qu'une perte de temps tout ça ! Et qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire qu'ils s'ennuient au pieu ou pas ? De toute façon, son plan n'en serait pas affecté pour autant, le village serait détruit et Naruto aussi.

Mais quand même, une semaine, une semaine qu'il lui faisait du rentre-dedans et une semaine que celui-ci était de plus en plus distant avec lui. Sasuke n'avait jamais attendu aussi longtemps pour faire tomber quelqu'un dans ses filets, personne ne lui avait jamais résisté de la sorte. C'était sans aucun doute ce qui le rendait encore plus intéressant à ses yeux. Et il n'était que plus décidé à l'avoir.

La séduction était une arme ninja comme les autres, et il la maîtrisait à la perfection.

Il poussa un soupir ennuyé.

- J'aimerais sortir de cette maison, dit-il.

Les deux A.N.B.U présents dans la pièce tournèrent la tête vers Naruto qui sembla réfléchir à la situation, c'était la première fois en sept jours que Sasuke exprimait un quelconque désir personnel.

- Ça ne m'est pas interdit à ce que je sache, en plus vous m'accompagnerez.

Naruto réfléchit encore un moment à cette requête.

- C'est juste, mais il t'est interdit d'approcher les terrains d'entraînements et l'ancienne résidence Uchiwa !

Sasuke leva un sourcil.

- Et ? Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais me rendre là-bas.

Naruto parut perplexe. Du temps où il faisaient parti de la même équipe il n'avait jamais vu Sasuke ailleurs dans le village qu'aux terrains d'entraînement durant leur temps libre. A se demander s'il connaissait d' autres endroits dans Konoha.

- Où alors?

Sasuke haussa les épaules, affalé dans son fauteuil.

- N'importe où hors de cette maison, surprends-moi, ajouta-il en lançant un regard narquois à Naruto.

Naruto ne releva pas sa dernière remarque, il se redressa à son tour et sorti de la pièce sans même adresser un regard à Sasuke; l'ignorant et lui parlant comme s'il était quelqu'un d'autre, cette même attitude qu'il avait avec lui depuis son premier jour.

- Comme tu veux, mais c'est pas dit que ça te plaise.

Sasuke se leva à son tour et sortit escorté pas les deux A.N.B.U, curieux de savoir où Naruto l'emmenait.

xXxX

- Alors c'est ici...

- Si t'es pas content c'est pareil, dit le blond posté à côté de lui.

Sasuke ne dit rien et se contenta d'observer la vue qui s'offrait à eux.

Ils étaient sur le toit d'un des bâtiments les plus hauts de Konoha, en plein milieu du village. C'était un des bâtiments les plus anciens construits bien avant le premier Hokage. A chaque extrémité du toit se dressait une grande statue de poisson, la queue en l'air, colosses de pierres à l'allure fantomatique dans l'obscurité naissante. Des lampions avec des kanjis inscrits dessus se balançaient au rythme du vent, accrochés à leur nageoire de pierre. Tout le village s'étendait devant eux, endormi et paisible aux maison éclairées par la lumière blafarde des lampadaires et par les rares fenêtres allumées à cette heure tardive. Ils pouvaient tout voir, depuis le visage sérieux des Hokages à la muraille de pierre qui protégeait Konoha des éventuelles attaques ennemies.

Un village paisible et sans histoire, voilà l'image que donnait Konoha endormie. Une image de perfection et de tranquillité ; une grossière illusion. Dans un village où la majorité des habitants étaient ninjas. Rares sont les familles épargnées par le malheur, à ne pas avoir subit de perte en leur sein, ne connaissant pas la peur de recevoir une missive noire. Les parents craignent sans cesse pour la vie future de leur enfant qui dés l'âge de sept ans entre à l'académie pour apprendre le métier de ninja, pour apprendre à tuer, et prient pour ne pas que leur vie ne leur soit pas trop vite enlevée en mission afin de les voir vivre et grandir.

Il avait lui-même vécu ça, étant né dans une famille ninja réputée, les morts de proches étaient fréquentes et on lui avait vite appris à ne pas se lamenter de ces pertes et à continuer d'aller de l'avant. Alors on vivait chaque jour comme si hier n'existait pas.

Sasuke détacha son regard du paysage, discrètement, il savait que deux A.N.B.U montaient la garde en bas et que deux autres se trouvaient avec eux sur le toit, à quelques mètres d'eux, postés vers les statues imposantes.

Quant à Naruto, il se tenait à côté de lui, droit et alerte, surveillant ses moindres mouvements comme lors de son interrogatoire dans le bureau de Tsunade. Peut-être était-ce dû à la faible lumière, mais il semblait plus calme, plus détendu que pendant les heures de travail. Ou n'était-ce qu'une simple impression ?

Sasuke détacha son regard du blond et s'assit sur la pierre froide, il devait le reconnaître cet endroit était bien trouvé. Il releva ses jambes et posa ses bras sur ses genoux, profitant d'être au grand air autrement que lors du trajet quotidien de la bibliothèque à leur demeure miteuse dans laquelle il commençait à étouffer. Il ferma les yeux pour apprécier ce moment de repos, laissant le vent jouer avec ses mèches ébènes. Il sentit un mouvement à ses côtés et entrouvrit légèrement ses paupières pour s' apercevoir que Naruto s'était assis à son tour, appuyé sur ses coudes, les jambes tendues devant lui. Quelques minutes silencieuses s'écoulèrent, Sasuke referma ses yeux, replongeant dans les ténèbres mais quelque choses clochait. Il pouvait sentir la présence des trois autres, celles plus lointaines des deux A.N.B.U à sa droite et à sa gauche qu'il devinait alertes et concentrés et puis il y avait celle de Naruto. Plus distincte que les autres, elle dégageait un calme et une sérénité qu'il ne connaissait pas à l'Uzumaki, ainsi qu'autre chose, quelque chose qui dépassait les sentiments primitifs, si présente qu'il en percevait presque les contours Il n'aurait pas sût dire quoi mais une douce chaleur émanait de cette présence, faisant contraste avec les ténèbres glacés qui habitaient son cœur. Un frisson le parcourut, il avait de plus en plus froid.

- J'aime bien cet endroit.

Naruto avait parlé d'une voix calme et sereine, comme si toute la tension de ces derniers jours avait été évacuée. Il ne lui fallait vraiment pas grand chose à ce crétin. Sasuke ne ré-ouvrit même pas les yeux, et ignora un autre frisson qui lui remontait le long l'échine.

- J'y vais souvent quand j'ai du temps libre pour me changer les idées.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à Naruto, pourquoi lui racontait-il tout ça ? Il avait oublié qu'ils se détestaient ? A croire que toute leur rivalité et leur méfiance avaient disparu pour lui ! Comme s'ils étaient revenus à l'époque de leur enfance quand ils formaient encore une équipe. En tout cas lui n'oublierait pas, il n'oublierait jamais.

- J'y vais seul, mais des fois avec des personnes.

Sasuke dissimula son sourire mauvais derrière le rideau sombre de ses cheveux.

- Comme Hinata par exemple ?

Sasuke entendit que le blond changeait de position à côté de lui.

- Oui, comme Hinata.

- Que c'est romantique, souffla tout bas le brun d'un ton narquois.

Naruto fronça ses sourcils blonds.

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

Le ton de sa voix avait changé et la chaleur qu'il dégageait avait diminuée, chassant les frissons de Sasuke. Naruto fixait le brun qui n'avait toujours pas changé de position. Sasuke poussa un soupir exaspéré devant la réaction du blond et se redressa lentement.

- Absolument rien.

Naruto se redressa à son tour, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au village qui ne tarderait plus à être recouvert du noir de la nuit.

- Le soleil va bientôt se coucher, on rentre.

Il avait reprit son attitude distante avec lui, décidément il était toujours aussi impulsif qu'autrefois.

XxX

Le lendemain une missive chamboula la monotonie qui s'était installée dans le sous-sol désormais si familier de la bibliothèque. Ce fut Raido qui vint les en avertir dans un nuage de fumée violette.

- Uzumaki-san, une lettre de Tsunade-sama pour vous.

Naruto prit la missive et la parcourut en vitesse, ses yeux volant d'une phrase à l'autre. Quand il eut fini sa lecture, une expression contrariée se dessina sur son visage.

- Sasuke, dit-il sans même se retourner vers ce dernier, laisse ce que tu es en train de faire et suis-moi, l'Hokage voudrait te voir.

Sasuke délaissa sa pile de manuscrit et suivit Naruto, précédé par Genma. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir l'Hokage ?

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Tsunade, celle-ci était seule avec Shizune, elle paraissait soucieuse, elle leur fit signe d'entrer et commença à parler d'une voix mesurée.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide, Sasuke, je n'irai pas par quatre chemin, dit-elle, suite à ton récit j'ai envoyé des shinobis à la poursuite des déserteurs d'Orochimaru afin d'éviter qu'ils ne s'échappent et ne causent de dégâts aux villages alentours. Nous avons dans l'idée que certains d'entre aux aient pu être mêler aux expériences d'Orochimaru. Ces expériences étaient certes immorales et interdites, mais il aurait ainsi pu faire des découvertes intéressantes, qui pourraient aidées à la mise au point de plusieurs techniques ninjas extrêmement puissantes et serait un plus pour nos recherches. Sans compter qu'il serait dangereux que ces expérience tombent entre de mauvaises mains.

Elle plongea son regard noisette dans celui de Sasuke.

- Le problème est que les personnes que nous avons pu rattraper sont mortes après seulement quelques jours, les medic-ninjas se sont penchés sur la question et on découvert qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de poison inconnu à retardement dont personne ne connaît ni la composition, ni l'antidote. J'ai moi-même cherché à en concocter un, sans succès.

Elle ferma ses yeux et baissa la tête d'un air las.

- C'est pourquoi, reprit-elle, j'ai pensé que tu devais savoir quelque chose à ce sujet comme tu étais proche d'Orochimaru. Tu es notre dernière chance, Sasuke.

Sasuke réfléchit quelques instants, bien sûr qu'il savait de quoi il s'agissait, il était d'ailleurs une des seules personnes dans la confidence à savoir comment celui-ci pouvait être vaincu. Cette opportunité de les aider à vaincre ce poison était aussi une chance de plus pour lui de gagner leur confiance et de pouvoir être plus vite libéré de cette garde rapprochée.

- C'est une méthode inventée par Orochimaru, il voulait s'assurer ainsi que personne de ses fidèles ne puisse s'enfuir et le trahir. Puisque tous ses repaires s'auto-géraient en vivre, il a introduit une sorte de plante aquatique toxique dans les sources d'eau qui alimentent les bases, le poison, s'il est consommé régulièrement n'a aucun danger, il agit comme une drogue dont on ne ressent pas le manque ; mais si les personnes ne revenaient pas vers lui, et ne buvaient plus l'eau, en conséquence, elles mourraient au bout de quelques jours, suivant leur résistance.

Tsunade qui avait écouté silencieusement, parut perplexe devant ses explications.

- Mais si un ninja était envoyé en mission d'espionnage pour plusieurs mois ou loin d'un repaire, comment faisait Orochimaru pour le garder en vie ? Il y a un antidote ?

- Si un shinobi devait partir en mission il emportait des réserves d'eau provenant de ces sources, pour éviter les empoisonnements, et d'autres personnes se chargeaient de les fournir en eau en cas de longue absence.

- Et l'antidote ? Existe-t-il ?

Sasuke hocha la tête.

- Oui, Orochimaru y avait aussi pensé. C'est un antidote qui ne s'injecte qu'une fois, une sorte de vaccin qui protège le porteur des effets secondaires de l'eau. Il n'y avait que trois personnes au courant de ce poison et à en être immunisé; Orochimaru, Kabuto et moi.

Tsunade poussa un soupir de soulagement imperceptible et joignit ses mains sous son menton.

- Je vois... Je pense que si nous prenons un échantillon de ton sang nous pourrons en extraire l'antidote par la même occasion. Sasuke, indique-moi sur cette carte quels sont les sources infectées par ces plantes, dit-elle en désignant la carte que Shizune venait d'apporter sur son bureau.

Sasuke leur indiqua les cours d'eau et le visage de Tsunade s'assombrit.

- Shizune, envoie un message urgent à Suna pour les avertir que deux de leurs fleuves sont contaminés. Explique leur le danger que cela représente.

- Oui tout de suite !

La jeune femme sortit en courant du bureau de l'Hokage en leur passant devant.

- Naruto, reprit Tsunade, emmène Sasuke à l'hôpital et demande à Sakura d'extraire l'antidote et de l'analyser.

- Bien.

Tsunade hocha la tête.

- Ne tardez pas, on ne sait pas combien de temps survivront les derniers prisonniers que nous détenons.

Naruto emmena son équipe ainsi que Sasuke à l'hôpital par la voie la plus rapide, ils ne prirent même pas la peine d'emprunter l'entrée secrète et demandèrent directement à la réception d'appeler Sakura sous le regard curieux des patients et des visiteurs. Ils furent ensuite conduits dans une salle similaire à celle dans laquelle Sasuke avait passé son analyse médicale.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura arriva en trombe dans la pièce, elle avait dû courir. Quand elle aperçut Naruto elle se précipita sur lui. Elle paraissait très en colère.

- Naruto ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste ? J'étais en pleine opération ! J'espère que c'est assez urgent pour que ça en vaille la peine !

Naruto saisit le poignet de la jeune fille pour qu'elle se calme.

- C'est très important Sakura, c'est au sujet du poison qui tue les anciens partisans d'Orochimaru!

La jeune fille se calma aussitôt et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

- Le poison? On a trouvé un moyen de le...

Naruto secoua la tête et serra plus fort le poignet de la jeune fille.

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, Sakura c'est une question de temps! Il faut que tu fasses une prise de sang à Sasuke et que tu extraies le remède de son sang!

- Sasuke...

Elle tourna la tête vers le brun qui n'avait pas bougé depuis leur arrivée. Son teint prit une légère teinte rose en croisant le regard de Sasuke mais elle ne perdit pas de temps et se ressaisit, comme l'avait dit Naruto, c'était une question de temps.

- Sasuke il faut que tu t'allonges et que tu relèves ta manche droite, s'il te plaît.

Sasuke s'exécuta et sentit à peine l'aiguille que Sakura lui enfonçait dans une veine.

- Voilà, maintenant il faut attendre environ... le temps que la pochette se remplisse.

Naruto qui s'était assis sur une chaise, adressa un sourire à la jeune femme.

- Pas de problème ! Dit-il, ça a été vraiment rapide.

- Ce n'est qu'une prise de sang. Maintenant expliquez-moi ce qui se passe exactement, dit-elle les mains sur les hanches.

Naruto lui raconta toute l'affaire pendant que Sasuke écoutait d'une oreille distraite le récit de Naruto et les exclamations enthousiastes de Sakura. Il regarda le fil écarlate par où son sang s'écoulait, dire que la vie de quelques personnes ne tenait qu'à ce liquide carmin s'échappant de son corps.

A la fin de l'explication de Naruto, Sakura se tourna vers Sasuke.

- Sasuke, c'est vraiment une chance de t'avoir... vu tout ce que tu fais pour nous.

Elle avait du mal à finir ses phrases, elle fixait le brun et son regard était rempli d'une grande admiration, si elle savait. Il lui adressa un mince sourire.

- N'importe que aurait fait la même chose à ma place.

Sakura baissa la tête et ferma les yeux.

- Non, sourit-elle, pas n'importe qui. Tu es vraiment exceptionnel Sasuke !

Puis elle releva la tête et planta son regard émeraude dans celui du jeune Uchiwa.

- Tu sais, j'ai toujours cru en toi. Et je pense que cette garde est inutile, dit-elle en lançant un regard à Naruto qui écoutait, je suis très heureuse que tu sois revenu.

Le ton de sa voix était d'une sincérité désarmante. Elle se redressa et après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Sasuke ouvrit la porte.

- Je vais déjà préparer le matériel pour l'analyse.

Quand la porte se referma, Naruto poussa un soupir.

- Elle t'aime toujours, dit-il à l'attention de Sasuke.

- On dirait.

- Je t'interdis de profiter d'elle !

La lueur dans les yeux de Naruto était menaçante, mais Sasuke ne cilla pas.

- Je ne vais pas profiter d'elle.

- Fous-toi pas de moi Sasuke, j'ai bien vu comment tu lui as souris, tu ne souris jamais comme ça, tu joues la comédie.

- Pas du tout, et même si c'était vrai, reprit-il en plissant les yeux, qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien y faire ?

A un moment Sasuke crut que Naruto allait lui répondre par une réplique cinglante, mais il referma la bouche et observa Sasuke avec une lueur qui ressemblait à de la peine au fond de ses yeux océans.

- Fais attention Sasuke, à force de jouer à l'amour on finit par oublier ce que c'est.

* * *

Fougy: J'avais trop envie de la placer cette phrase, je sais pas pourquoi! Et en plus vous avez vu?? J'ai pas fait de fin foireuse!!

Sasuke: Bravo... En plus, "sors un kunai" Naruto il est toujours avec l'autre coincée!

Naruto: Ouais c'est vrai ça! En fait faudrait tué Hinata pas l'auteure!

Sasuke: T'as raison mon cœur! Sus à la Hyuga!

Naruto: Yeaaaaaaaah!

Fougy: Nan faut pas me l'abimer j'en ai besoins!!

Reviews? Aimé? Pas aimé? Envie de faire une B.A? J'accepte toute les critiques constructives! En plus une review c'est gratuit et ça fait toujours plaisir:)


	8. Chap 7

Titre: Une raison de vivre

Résumer: A cause de Naruto, Sasuke à perdu sa raison de vivre. S'il ne peux plus vivre pour tuer son frère, ce sera pour le tuer lui, Naruto. Lui et la chose à laquelle il tient le plus au monde; le village de Konoha et ses habitants.

Pairing: Sasu/Naru

Disclamer: Toujours pas à moi. T.T ( Mais j'y travaille!)

Réponse aux reviews anonymes et déjà merci aux revieweurs:

Ichiya: La suite? Houlà! J'ai du te faire attendre! XD Tu vas m'abimer mon Hinata! J'en ai encore besoins pour ma fic! Sakura aussi en fait... ( c'est moi qui ai écrit ça? o.O) Je suis contente que ça te plaise et voici ( enfin) la suite!

Manu: Merci! Tout les jours? o.O! Déjà que je publie pas souvent, suffit de regarder sur la première page ( c est ce que je fais pour les fics que j'aime!). Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise toujours! X3

Kyu-chan: On doit jouer au mêmes jeus vidéo! XD Oui je bâtiment avec les poissons vient du jeu " Naruto: Ultimate Ninja", je m'en suis inspirée!

Naruto-girl: Le NaruSasu? Il arrive! Mais très lentement... fesons durer le suspens! X3 Merci pour tes encouragements!

Gwen: Merci pour tes reviews! X3 Je suis contente que t'aime jusqu'à là! Voilà la suite!

Mina: Je suis contente que la personnalité de Sasuke te plaise! Il est un peu OOC parce que pour moi Sasuke et de toute façon un salaud alors que dans la version originale je trouve qu'il fait un peu... lopette... lol ( et son nouvel habit n'ôte rien à l'image qu'il me donne! xp) Merci pour tes encouragements et voilà le chapitre suivant!

Tsuda-chan: Ouais Sasuke est jaloux! Mais pas jaloux d'Hinata! Pour moi il est jaloux de leur insouciance amoureuse ( je sais pas comment expliqué...) Je sais pas si la relation NaruHina était attendue ( j'me rends pas compte! XD) mais apparement ça dérange pas mal de monde... surtout les fans du NaruSasu en fait!

Kumiko-Elric: Voilà (enfin) la suite! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise! X3

Miss- Hayden: Voilà la suite! Désolée j'ai un peu laissé tombé mes fics durant un moment... mais maintenant je m'y met! Merci pour tes encouragement! Je n'ai pas pu répondre à tes reviews, comme je n'avais pas ton e-mail et que tu n'as pas de compte désolée.

Sati-san: Il y a du avoir un bug avec ta review, mais merci quand même!

Merci aussi à tout ceux qui lisent sans laisser de review ( bande de feignasses, va! Allez, c'est gratis! X3) et à tout ceux qui m'ont rajouté dans leur favoris/alert!!Alors comme ça Naruto croyait au grand amour.

* * *

Allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, Sasuke eut un sourire moqueur à la dernière réplique de son ancien équipier. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça de sa part, une gifle ou une insulte à la limite... Il laissa échapper un petit rire méprisant. Naruto fronça ses sourcils.

- C'est vraiment affligeant qu'une personne de ton âge puisse encore croire à l'amour véritable, se moqua-t-il, tu es toujours si naïf !

Naruto lança un regard mauvais à Sasuke qui ne se montra nullement impressionné.

- Ce qui est vraiment affligeant, c'est plutôt que tu n'arrives plus à croire en quoi que ce soit, répliqua Naruto, et d'autant plus en une chose aussi simple que l'amour.

- Je ne crois qu'en moi-même, répondit Sasuke d'un ton calme, toutes les histoires d'amour finissent mal : Kurenaï et Asuma qui ne verra jamais grandir son fils, Godaime-sama et son fiancé mort prématurément…et bien sûr, toutes ces familles ninjas qui vivent dans l'angoisse et qui finissent pas rompre par peur de se voir retirer l'être aimé.

Naruto eut un sourire amer.

- C'est vraiment ça, ta vision de l'amour?

- Seul l'amour charnel tient. Purement physique, sans aucune contrainte.

Le sourire de Naruto se transforma en grimace, il croisa les bras sur son torse et secoua sa tête.

- Tu t'es entendu Sasuke? L'amour n'est pas un poids mort, ni dans la vie d'un homme, ni dans celle d'un shinobi. J'espère vraiment pour toi que tu le comprendras enfin un jour, dit-il.

Le regard amusé de Sasuke devint dur, comment cet imbécile pouvait-il encore tenir de tels propos ? Et avec un tel regard de pitié en plus ! Sasuke sentit toute la haine et la rancœur qu'il éprouvait pour le blond reprendre le dessus, lui tordant le ventre et envahissant ses veines. L'amour n'était qu'une illusion éphémère, une faiblesse, une forme de souffrance à retardement et il le lui ferait comprendre d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il prit appuie avec ses coudes sur son matelas de façon à faire face à Naruto et planta son regard sombre directement dans celui du blond.

- Pour toi ce n'est pas un problème, tu ne risques pas de perdre Hinata durant une mission dangereuse. Mais comment crois-tu qu'elle réagirait si tu étais tué, elle?

- Hinata est bien plus forte que tu ne le...! Commença Naruto, mais la porte par où était partie Sakura s'ouvrit et cette dernière pénétra de nouveau dans la salle tout en se dirigeant en hâte vers Sasuke, empêchant Naruto de finir sa phrase. Elle défit la perfusion et prit précautionneusement la pochette contenant le sang de Sasuke.

- Il y a assez de sang maintenant, je me mets tout de suite à l'analyse de l'antidote ! Merci beaucoup Sasuke, dit-elle en lui adressant un regard rempli de reconnaissance, grâce à toi nous allons pouvoir stopper ce fléau.

Sasuke se redressa sur le lit d'hôpital et lui rendit son sourire. Naruto se renfrogna.

- Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait eu le choix. On aurait quand même eu son sang et par ce fait l'antidote, même sans sa coopération volontaire.

Sakura perdit son sourire et leva son regard vert sur Naruto.

- Je ne te pensais pas comme ça Naruto, déclara-t-elle d'une voix posée d'où perçait sa déception, je sais que tu n'apprécies plus Sasuke comme avant, mais je te croyais assez mature pour reconnaître la bonne volonté de son repentir.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel et secoua sa tête, exaspéré.

- Il nous a trahi Sakura! Il est parti avec Orochimaru ! S'exclama Naruto en passant nerveusement sa main dans sa chevelure blonde, il a tourné le dos au village, à nous, et a rejoint l'ennemi pour acquérir plus de puissance. Il a agit égoïstement ! Et là encore, il n'agit que pour lui-même ! Arrêtez donc de le prendre pour un héros !

Sasuke observait cet échange silencieusement, ressentant une étrange satisfaction à voir Naruto s'énerver de la sorte. Et cette idiote de Sakura qui continuait à le défendre.

Malheureusement pour Naruto, la majorité du village pensait tout comme Sakura que Sasuke était devenu leur sauveur. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que l'on découvre un remède et que les derniers alliés d'Orochimaru survivants soient sauvés et interrogés. On envoya des émissaires à Suna afin de faire parvenir l'antidote pour les personnes habitants à proximité des cours d'eau empoisonnés. Par chance, ces régions n'étaient fréquentées que par quelques agriculteurs sédentaires qui purent être sauvés à temps. Seuls quelques voyageurs ou nomades qui avaient fait escale et s'étaient réapprovisionner dans ces endroits furent touchés.

Il ne fallut que quelques jours pour que la rumeur selon laquelle Sasuke Uchiwa venait de sauver des personnes d'un empoisonnement mortel fasse le tour du village caché de la feuille. En à peine une semaine, il passa du ninja déserteur au sauveur ; il cessa aussitôt d'être perçu d'un mauvais œil, et les dernières personnes doutant encore de la sincérité de ses remords changèrent d'avis sur son compte et le regardèrent autrement. Les gens le saluaient à présent dans la rue et certains curieux allaient même jusqu'à se rendre à la bibliothèque afin de le remercier de son aide ou pour tout simplement lui témoigner leurs soutien.

Ce revirement de situation n'était pas pour plaire à Naruto qui se montrait de plus en plus irascible à l'égard de Sasuke et même parfois avec les autres A.N.B.U chargés de sa garde, créant une sorte d'atmosphère pesante au sein de sa propre équipe. C'est donc avec un certain soulagement qu'il dut partir d'urgence un soir afin d'assister à une réunion improvisée du conseil de Konoha. Laissant Sasuke seul avec les quatre membres de sa garde rapprochée.

Même en ayant échangé seulement quelques paroles en de rares occasions et avoir passé plusieurs semaines en leur compagnie, Sasuke avait à force d'observation commencé à mieux connaître les shinobis chargés de sa surveillance. Malgré leur entraînement rigoureux à rester impassible, il avait su lire dans leur attitude et à travers les fentes de leurs masques figés des fragments de leur personnalité par leurs gestes, leurs regards... Il avait appris à les connaître et à les différencier.

Il y avait tout d'abord Raido. De par le respect que lui témoignent ses équipiers et même Naruto, Sasuke en avait conclu qu'il était le plus âgé et celui possédant le plus d'expérience. D'un naturel taciturne, il ne parlait que rarement et pesait toujours ses paroles. Tous l'écoutaient avec attention et ne prenaient jamais son avis à la légère. Sans doute le plus froid avec lui, il se montrait distant même avec ses coéquipiers, préférant s'isoler des autres qui l'avaient bien compris et respectaient son choix. Le seul dont il semblait apprécier la compagnie était Genma avec qui il échangeait parfois de rares paroles ou des regards laissant supposer qu'ils avaient un passé en commun. Et pas forcément des meilleurs.

Genma justement, de nature calme et réfléchie, n'intervenait que rarement dans les décisions à prendre. Préférant l'observation à l'action, il suivait les instructions sans poser de questions. C'était son devoir et il n'y avait rien d'autre à discuter. Comme une plume qui se laisse porter par le vent, il se contentait de s'adapter aux changements avec une incroyable aisance. Se laissant voler de ça et là, passant d'un souffle calme à un courant plus agité avec une agilité déconcertante. Mais comme en témoignait le senbon qu'il gardait en permanence entre ses lèvres, il n'en restait pas moins sur ses gardes. Un ninja sans armes était un ninja mort.

Au contraire de Genma, Yûgao était plus spontanée, n'hésitant pas à faire part de son opinion qui s'avérait souvent être avisé. Prônant la prudence en toute situation, même pour les choses de moindres importances telles que des trajets minimes. Bien que d'apparence calme, ses yeux laissaient deviner à travers ses prunelles foncées un caractère volcanique qu'elle s'efforçait de dominer. Elle semblait se concentrer entièrement à sa vocation, elle était en effet la seule à ne jamais s'accorder de permissions afin de rejoindre une famille, des parents ou un amant. Mais malgré ses airs de femme forte, Sasuke devinait sans mal que ce n'était là qu'une carapace recouvrant une faiblesse dissimulée, une perte importante sans doute ; sinon comment expliquer qu'une femme aussi belle et intelligente qu'elle s'interdise tous sentiment à l'égard d'autrui ?

Et restait Kiba, celui qui tentait le plus d'entrer en contact avec lui et le plus jeune également. Il avait tendance à se montrer plus chaleureux que les trois autres, toujours enclin à aider ou à tenter de détendre l'atmosphère souvent pesante qui régnait dans la maison lugubre. Il savait néanmoins se montrer calme et réfléchi et connaissait parfaitement les limites à ne pas franchir avec Sasuke; malgré leur passé commun à l'académie, ce n'était plus l'ancien camarade de classe qu'il côtoyait, mais le dangereux ninja déserteur qu'il était devenu. Parfois, le soir venu, assis dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre de la chambre de Sasuke et à l'abri des regards, il perdait alors son sourire acéré et une lueur de tristesse infinie envahissait ses yeux, animal perdu dans la contemplation de son masque de canidé, en retraçant machinalement du bout de ses doigts les contours comme pour se rappeler cette part de lui même à jamais perdue.

Pareils et différents à la fois, ils avaient malgré tous un point commun, sauf Naruto : eux avaient parfaitement compris à leur manière que dans la vie on ne pouvait compter que sur soi-même. Les liens que l'on noue avec les autres sont comme d'agréables rêves éphémères à deux: c'est beau, plaisant, on a l'impression que ça ne se terminera jamais. Mais lorsqu'une des deux personnes quitte le rêve, le réveil est souvent brutal.

* * *

Fougy: Grand sourire Salut les gens! Ça va? Je vous ai manquée?!

Allez, 4 mois c'est pas si long que ça! Si?

Oki, désolée de ce ( très grand ) retard, j'ai momentanément été dégoutée de la fanfic ( -voir mon profil-), j'espère à l'avenir publier plus vite et je vous remercie pour votre patience tout à fait louable.

Review pour ce chapitre tardif?


	9. Chap 8

Titre: Une raison de vivre

Résumer: A cause de Naruto, Sasuke à perdu sa raison de vivre. S'il ne peux plus vivre pour tuer son frère, ce sera pour le tuer lui, Naruto. Lui et la chose à laquelle il tient le plus au monde; le village de Konoha et ses habitants.

Pairing: Sasu/Naru

Disclamer: Toujours pas à moi. T.T ( Mais j'y travaille!)

Réponse aux reviews anonymes et déjà merci aux revieweurs:

Manu: Mais de rien! C'est moi qui devrait te remercier pour ta patience!

Cc: I'm back! Oui c'est vrai qu'il est assez triste ce chapitre, surtout que c'est que du point de vue de Sasuke qui n'est pas vraiment optimiste, mais je suis contente que t'ais remarqué qu'il se trompe sur le sens des liens sur tout le chapitre! J'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira aussi! Vu que quand je réponds au reviews je n'ai pas encore écrit le chapitre je ne peux rien te promettre, mais j'ai l'intention de faire évaluer les choses entre Sasu et Naruto!

Inari: C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas vraiment de chance dans cette fic, Sakura. Mais je trouve que cet candeur fait son charme! ( C'est moi qui dit ça? oO)

Kyu-chan: Je ne suis pas suicidaire, j'aime vivre dangereusement! Faut pas me tuer, sinon vous saurez pas la fin! Na:) Bon pour l'avancement de la fic, je suis en mode tortue... mais voilà déjà un autre chapitre! 'Suis pardonnée??

Pandou: Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite!

Neko-chan: Voila la suite! Merci pour ta review!

Merci aussi à tout ceux qui lisent sans laisser de review ( bande de feignasses, va! Allez, c'est gratis! X3) et à tout ceux qui m'ont rajouté dans leur favoris/alert!!

Bonne Lecture!!

* * *

- C'est ici.

Sasuke passa devant Naruto et fit une pas dans la pièce, le parquet usé émit un gémissement plaintif sous son poids qui se répercuta contre les murs de plâtre délavés. Son regard alla rapidement depuis les parois nues à la petite fenêtre donnant sur le mur d'en face juste au-dessus du lit, en passant par la cuisinière à gaz et le frigo allumé, la table de bois et ses deux chaises, et pour finir, la porte sur sa droite dont la peinture bleue commençais à perdre de son éclat. L'atmosphère y semblait calme, le quartier paisible; sans histoire- bien qu'après avoir vécu plusieurs années sans logement fixe, sans " chez soi ", même une cave lui aurait parut accueillante. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe, c'était même le stricte minimum, mais Sasuke s'y sentait déjà bien.

Naruto, qui observait ses réactions dans l'encadrement de la porte, lui glissa d'un ton sarcastique:

- Bien sûr si la décoration ne te plaît pas, tu es libre de la refaire à ton aise.

Sasuke ignora sa remarque et alla ouvrir la fenêtre en grand; une petite brise fraîche s'engouffra alors dans l'appartement, parfumée d'une légère odeur de pluie et teintée des bruits de la rue, chassant quelque peu l'odeur de renfermé du logis. Depuis qu'il était rentré tôt ce matin de sa convocation urgente chez l'Hokage, Naruto était redevenu irascible à son sujet. c'était comme s'ils étaient revenus au début de leur retrouvailles, même ambiances glaciales, même faux-semblants. Cette colère n'était pas entièrement dirigée contre lui et Naruto était bien trop droit pour se défouler sur lui, mais Sasuke le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas faire la différence. Contrairement à lui, Naruto était un piètre acteur. Le blond pénétra à son tour dans la pièce et se plaça à côté de Sasuke qui regardait toujours d'un air absent le ciel grisâtre de Konoha.

- Tu as l'eau courante et l'électricité, le frigidaire est plein, les draps de rechanges sont dans l'étagère juste là, commença-t-il à énuméré d'une voix morne en désignant de la main les objets concernés un à un, tu as aussi des linges pour la salle de bain, de quoi te laver et les ustensiles de cuisines rangés dans le placard au dessus de la cuisinière...

Sasuke ne lui prêta toujours aucune attention, il trouverai par lui même plus tard tout ce dont il aurait besoins de toute façon. Et puis, la vue était bien plus intéressante.

Le son de la voix de Naruto résonnait dans ses oreille comme un agréable bruit de fond, c'est qu'il avait une belle voix ce salaud. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'à présent, c'est étrange, lui qui avait toujours été si observateur sur ce genre de détails.

Une voix peu révéler beaucoup de la personnalité d'une personne, vous savez ? Quelqu'un qui s'exprime doucement aura tendance à passer pour une personne douce et calme, une voix forte montrera plutôt une grande confiance en soi- ou justement le contraire, de même qu'un timbre suave et doucereux traduit une personnalité trompeuse, hypocrite; dans la plupart des cas, la voix et la personnalité sont intimement lié l'une à l'autre, chacune unique en son genre. La voix et aussi un excellent moyen de savoir si l'on vous ment, la respiration se fait plus régulière sous l'effet de l'adrénaline ou de la nervosité et la voix s'en retrouve souvent modifiée. Ce sont certes des changements mineurs dans l'intonation, mais une oreille entraînée sera tout de suite en mesure de les reconnaitre. La plupart des ninjas étant entraîner à ne laisser rien montrer de leur personnalité, ce n'était donc pas un exercice facile.

La voix de Naruto était grave mais mélodieuse, on sentait qu'elle était habituée à rire mais une pointe de gravité transparaissait à travers ses paroles. Une de ces voix que l'ont pourrait écouter des heures sans en saisir le sens des mots, tout simplement pour l'entendre. Il y avait comme un éclat de soleil dans la voix de Naruto, en tout cas c'est ce qu'elle évoquait pour Sasuke, ou bien était-ce encore cette étrange chaleur qu'il avait déjà éprouvée sur le toit de Konoha quelques semaines plutôt? En tous cas il aimait cette voix.

Même si il la préférai lorsque le ton était plus passionné, comme lorsqu'il parlait de son rêve de devenir Hokage et sa voie de ninja ou bien qu'il s'énervait contre lui lors de leurs échanges verbaux. Là, le ton était morne, sans expression juste neutre.

-... et les bains sont à trois kilomètre à pied d'ici environ, des questions?

Naruto posa son regard sur Sasuke pour le première fois depuis qu'il avait lui-même pénétré dans l'appartement, il fut vexé lorsqu'il remarqua que le brun ne lui avait prêté aucun attention lors de son monologue. Et puis tant pis pour lui, il n'aura qu'à se débrouiller quand il aurait besoins de quelque chose!

- Je vois que je t'ennuie, siffla Naruto d'un air contrarié, je m'en vais.

Sasuke lui adressa un bref hochement de tête sans se retourner. Naruto fit mine de s'en aller, mais avant de franchir la porte, une main posée sur la poignée, il regarda une dernière fois la silhouette de Sasuke toujours tournée vers la fenêtre. Il ne sut pourquoi mais la vue de ce spectacle lui fit ressentir de l'empathie pour son ancien rival. Sans être délivré de ses soupçons pour autant. Avant de tourner la poignée de la porte, il eut un moment d'hésitation et ces paroles franchirent ses lèvres:

- Si jamais, j'habite à présent dans le quartier Hyuga...

Pas de réponse. Naruto attendit quelques instants encore et, agacé, ouvrit la porte. Qu'il aille au diable!

- Merci, Naruto.

Les mots avaient à peine été murmurés, mais Naruto les entendis très clairement avant que la porte de se referme.

Après avoir quitté Sasuke, Naruto se rendit au quartier général des A.N.B.U. Le pays avait beau être en paix, il n'y avait pas de vacances pour les renégats, et les A.N.B.U non plus. Il avait plusieurs dossiers express à terminer et le temps lui avait manqué ces derniers jours.

Journée pourrie, pensa Naruto en prenant place à son bureau où le narguaient plusieurs papiers portant l'inscription "urgent". La soirée promettait d'être longue. Courageusement, il ouvrit le premier porte-document de la pile et se mit au travail.

Naruto aimait bien son travail, intéressant, utile, bien payé -même si cela était secondaire pour lui et surtout il devait se l'avouer avec une petite pointe d'égoïsme teintée de honte, reconnus par tout le monde. C'était d'ailleurs pour les mêmes raisons qu'il voulait devenir Hokage. La reconnaissance.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans le manuscrit, son esprit commença à dériver et ses pensées à s'égarer. Il repensa à la raison de sa frustration et à sa cause, sa réunion au conseil. Le sujet était, encore, la situation de Sasuke. Alors que la situation semblait calmée.

Déjà en arrivant il aurait dû sentir que quelques chose ne jouait pas en voyant le regard que Tsunade lui avait adressé et à la mine grave de Neji.

Puis Tsunade avait ouvert le sujet: rendre sa liberté à Sasuke ou le garder sous conditions?

S'en était suivi un débat animé présidé par le Gondaime entre les opposants peu nombreux et tout les autres. Les arguments les plus largement cités par la défense du projet avaient été son nouveau statu de sauveur, la renommée de son clan et sa conduite exemplaire lors de sa garde à vue.

Naruto avait beau leur dire que cela ne ressemblait pas à Sasuke de venir se rendre, qu'il fonctionnait aux objectifs et cachaient son jeu, le manque évident de preuves avait conduit à la sentence suivante:

" Le ninja Sasuke Uchiwa, ancien shinobi de Konoha et renégat racheté est autorisé à retrouver sa liberté et à servir la cause du village de Konoha "

Naruto n'oublierai jamais le regard de profonds regrets de Tsunade lorsqu'elle prononça le verdict. Sans être hostile à Sasuke, elle avait fois en Naruto et sentait également le danger. Mais Konoha n'était pas une dictature et le conseil en avait décidé ainsi.

Naruto s'interrompit dans sa lecture et poussa un soupire, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui lui faisait fasse et constata qu'encore une fois il n'aurait certainement pas fini avant trois heure de matin. Il se replongea dans ses papiers, pensant à Hinata qui devait l'attendre à la maison...

XxX

Sasuke entendit la porte claquer. Maintenant il se retrouvait seul, seul pour la première fois depuis des mois.

Il referma la fenêtre dans un grincement et verrouilla la porte d'entrée; ses réflexes d'anciens fugitifs lui ayant laissé des tendances paranoïaques. De retour au milieu de la pièce, il sentit ses lèvres se tordre dans un sourire, le premier vrai sourire depuis il ne savait combien de temps! Il laissa échapper un rire nerveux rendu quelques peu hystérique par le manque d'habitude, il continua à rire comme ça, sans raison apparente. Après quelques minutes, il essuya d'un revers de manche les larmes qui avaient commencées à perler au coin de ses paupières. Depuis le temps, il était enfin seul, sans raison de d'inquiété ni de jouer un rôle et il se sentait... bien. Oui, divinement bien.

Il fouilla dans les placard et finit par dénicher une bouteille de saké. Il défit le bouchon et se versa une tasse qu'il but entre deux hoquet de rire. Il aperçut son reflet trouble dans le fond ambreux de l'alcool: son visage si parfait coupé en deux par deux lèvres parfaitement dessinées et étirée dans un large sourire, un si beau sourire, un sourire de prédateur. Il vit aussi ses yeux sombres se détacher distinctement sur sa peau pâle, ainsi que cette lueur folle qui les animait.

Sasuke vida sa tasse et s'en resservi une deuxième. Depuis la mort d'Itachi, c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait vivant et il comptait sur le saké pour ne pas lui laisser échapper cette sensation qu'il savait éphémère.

Il en était à sa cinquième tasse lorsqu'il entendit de légers coups frappés à sa porte. Il se leva, méfiant, et se dirigea à pas lents vers la porte.

C'était Sakura. La jeune fille releva timidement ses beaux yeux sur lui et s'empressa de s'excuser de passer aussi tard.

- Je viens de finir une mission et comme je sais que c'est le premier soir de ton emménagement, je me suis dit que c'était un peu triste que tu le passes seul, dit-elle en désignant le paquet qu'elle tenait sous le bras.

Sasuke maudit intérieurement la kunoichi de le déranger et salua simultanément sa propre capacité à tenir l'alcool. Il lui adressa un salut chaleureux et l'invita à entrer. La kunoïchi aux cheveux roses s'exécuta timidement, fit quelques pas dans le petit séjour tout en observant l'appartement de Sasuke. Son regard s'arrêta une seconde de plus sur la bouteille de saké et la tasse qui gisaient seules sur la table.

- Je venait de l'ouvrir, mentit Sasuke tout en allant chercher une deuxième tasses dans un placard, tu te joins à moi? Boire seul c'est triste.

- Oui, volontiers.

Sakura prit gracieusement place sur la deuxième chaise en même temps que Sasuke remplissait sa tasse.

- Je t'ai apporté des ramens, c'est de l'emporté et ça a dû un peu refroidir, je n'ai pas eu le temps de préparé quelques choses moi même, s'excusa-t-elle tout en déballant le contenu de son panier sur la table, mais j'espère que se sera bon quand même.

Ses joues avaient un peu rosis, Sasuke se dit que n'importe qui d'autre l'aurait sans doute trouvée adorable et attentionnée, alors que lui trouvait juste son attitude agaçante. Il revêtit malgré tout son masque de sympathie et s'efforça d'être le plus agréable possible avec son ancienne coéquipière.

Enfin, il n'eut pas trop à se forcer, Sakura n'exigeant de lui qu'un minimum de participation à la conversation, à peine quelques questions polies et remarques bien placées pour donner le tour. Il apprit ainsi que durant son absence elle avait mené une vie plutôt calme quoique agitée sentimentalement. Elle avait en effet cédé aux avances de Lee et étaient restée près de six mois avec avant de le laisser tomber avec le célèbre coup du "restons amis". Puis, elle avait fréquenté un an de cela un shinobi de Suna avant que ce dernier ne disparaisse du jour au lendemain sans laisser d'adresse. S'ensuivirent ensuite des histoires de moindres importances dont quelques coups d'un soir avec notamment Kiba lors d'une soirée trop arrosée.

Elle tenta de l'interrogé sur sa propre vie après sa désertion, mais Sasuke détourna la conversation de manière subtile de façon à ce qu'elle ne se doute de rien. Il se mit même au fil de la conversation à s'étonner de la maturité qu'avait pris la jeune fille, elle portait un regard plus posé sur sa vie et les événements du quotidien. Très loin de la gamine d'autrefois qui avait du mal à retenir ses émotions.

La soirée se poursuivit ainsi, les ramens disparurent, le saké se vida petit à petit et il fallut bientôt ré-ouvrir un autre bouteille. A les voir ainsi, n'importe qui aurait pu pensé qu'il s'agissait de deux vieux amis d'enfance qui venaient de se retrouver. Mais au fond de lui, Sasuke s'ennuyait; enfin, la présence de Sakura l'ennuyait. Son euphorie ressentie quelques heures auparavant avait bel et bien disparue. Et ce saké qui ne lui faisait aucun effet.

Mais ce n'était de loin pas le cas pour Sakura dont les joues prenaient de plus en plus de couleur et qui gardait un petit sourire niais en coins. Elle semblait moins timide aussi, perdant ses airs de fausse pudeur.

Enfin, ce fut le moment des adieux qui arriva trop vite au goût de Sakura qui le serra dans ses bras comme si elle n'allait jamais le revoir de sa vie. Elle lui adressa un sourire radieux et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Sasuke la salua une dernière fois et lui recommanda de passer à l'occasion, rajoutant même que ça lui ferait plaisir de la revoir.

A ces paroles, Sakura se retourna, toujours souriante, mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre ses mots se perdirent dans sa gorge et, au plus grand désarrois et agacement de Sasuke, elle fondit en larme sur son épaule.

- Je suis désolée Sasuke!

De forts sanglots la secouaient à présent et Sasuke ne sut que faire à part lui frotter le dos.

- Mais de quoi es-tu désolée Sakura?

Elle tenta de se reprendre, étouffa un sanglot, puis finalement releva vers Sasuke ses yeux humides et troublés par l'alcool.

- Sa-sasuke, hoqueta-t-elle, je crois que j-je t'aime encore.

Comme s'il ne l'avait pas déjà deviné.

Sasuke saisit délicatement son menton tremblant et essuya de son pouce les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

- Il ne faut pas être désolée pour ça, dit-il d'une voix douce en lui remettant une mèche de cheveux rose derrière son oreille.

Malheureusement, son geste eu l'effet contraire auquel il s'attendait, Sakura reparti dans une crise de larme et enfonça sa tête dans la poitrine de Sasuke qui sentit son T-shirt se mouiller de larme.

- Sakura..., commença-t-il avec toute la patience qu'il lui restait.

Sakura s'écarta de lui en titubante, elle se redressa droit devant lui dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et lui avoua d'une voix grave tremblante de larmes:

- Je suis toujours amoureuse de toi Sasuke! Je suis tellement contente que tu sois revenu au village et que tu aies changé! Mais -sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot, j'ai pensé que tout les deux on pourrait aussi repartir de zéro... mais je dois te dire quelque chose, je..

Les larmes se remirent à couler de plus belle. Sasuke fit un pas dans sa direction mais elle l'arrêta en posant une mains sur sa poitrine.

- Je-j'ai un enfant d'un an, son père était shinobi et-et est mort avant sa naissance... je suis désolée Sasuke, j'aurai du te le dire dès le début! Maintenant tu dois me prendre pour une mauvaise mère en plus!

Sasuke la serra dans ses bras et noya les sanglots de Sakura contre son épaule. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et lui chuchota des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille.

- Chuut, ce n'est rien, je ne t'en veux pas. Et je ne pense pas que tu sois une mauvaise mère.

- Siiiii, pleura Sakura, sinon je ne te l'aurait pas caché!

- Mais non, murmura-t-il, écoute, tu es surement très fatiguée en plus tu as bu, tu ferai mieux de rentrer chez toi et d'aller retrouver ton bébé.

- Moui...

- Je te raccompagne, tu n'es pas en état de rentrer seule ce soir.

- Merci Sasuke.

Et c'est donc à moitié appuyée sur Sasuke que Sakura retourna à sa maison située à environ un kilomètre de celle de Sasuke. Elle habitait un petit pavillon dans un quartier résidentielle de Konoha, l'endroit avait l'air calme et paisible.

Une fois la porte ouverte, Sakura se retourna vers Sasuke, ses joues encore humides de larmes.

- Tu veux voir mon enfant? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Sasuke accepta et la suivi dans le couloir qui s'offrait à eux. L'appartement de Sakura non plus n'était pas très grand.

- La baby-sitter doit être partie il y a environ un quart d'heure après l'avoir couchée, chuchota Sakura, elle doit dormir à présent.

Doucement, elle ouvrit une porte qui se trouvait au bout à gauche du couloir. Elle alluma une lampe qui diffusa une lumière douce dans la pièce et éclaira le berceau qui se trouvait au centre. Sakura se dirigea vers le landau et se pencha au dessus, bientôt imitée par Sasuke.

- Elle est belle, hein? Lui souffla-t-elle tout en caressant tendrement les cheveux brun clair du bébé endormi, elle s'appelle Hanako.

Sasuke acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. "Hanako", enfant de fleur, quoi de plus normal pour la fille d'une fleur de cerisier? Sakura sourit et remonta les couvertures sur sa fille. Mais malgré toute la douceur dont elle fit preuve, la petite se tortilla dans son lit et émit un gémissement plaintif avant d'entr'ouvrir un œil vert endormi.

- Oh zut! Elle s'est réveillée! Chuut ma puce, chuut, murmura Sakura à sa fille, rendors-toi mon trésors ce n'est rien.

Sasuke observa Sakura qui avait commencé à border Hanako de manière maternelle avec des gestes tendres en lui chuchotant des mots doux.

La petite finit fermer ses yeux et bientôt ses couvertures se soulevèrent sous sa petite respiration calme et régulière. Sakura se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants et lui fit signe de sortir. Après qu'elle eut refermer la porte avec la plus grande délicatesse afin de ne pas troubler le sommeil léger du bébé.

- Je vais rentrer Sakura, annonça Sasuke à voix basse, merci pour ce soir, j'ai vraiment apprécié que tu penses à moi.

- Ce n'est rien c'est tout naturel.

La pièce avait beau être plongée dans l'obscurité, Sasuke aurait pu jurer que les joues de Sakura s'étaient empourprées.

De retour su le pas de la porte, Sasuke fit ses adieux à Sakura dans une bref étreinte amicale. Il allait reprendre le chemin du retour lorsque Sakura appela son nom.

- Sasuke?

L'intéressé se retourna.

- Oui?

- Quand on se reverra et que je serais moins ivre - Sakura marqua une courte pause, tu pourrais ne pas trop me juger pour ce que j'ai fait et dit ce soir? S'il te plait.

Elle paraissait si fragile, appuyée contre sa porte, ses bras replié contre elle pour la protéger de la brise nocturne, ses cheveux roses aux reflets argenté sous la faible lumière de la lune encadrant son visage ovale. L'image même de la douceur.

Sasuke acquiesça et, sans un mot, se retourna et disparu de la vue de la jeune femme.

Les jours passèrent et ceux-ci se transformèrent en semaines.

Il reprit donc les missions. D'abord des de moindres importances comme des de triage d'anciennes preuves à convictions dans des affaires du village jusqu'à arriver à celles beaucoup plus sérieuses, des escortes, des protections rapprochées... Ce n'est que lors de celles-ci que Sasuke laissait apparaître sa vraie nature: calculatrice, froide, sans pitié.

Bien sûr, il se gardait bien de ne pas trop le montrer aux autres shinobis désignés comme coéquipiers dont il était affublé pour certaine mission; même si il préférai les exécuter seules.

Quand à Naruto, il lui arrivait de le croiser de tant à autre, Konoha n'étant pas si immense que ça. Il faisait preuve envers lui d'une parfaite indifférence, même s'il lui arrivait parfois de croiser les yeux suspicieux du blonds qui semblaient lui dire: " à quoi tu joues Sasuke?" pendant à peine quelques secondes. Sasuke le savait bien, Naruto détestait être ignoré, le tout était de savoir jusqu'à quand il allait tenir jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à faire bouger les choses entre eux. Car Sasuke n'en doutait pas, ce serait Naruto qui irait vers lui, pas l'inverse.

Et ce fut exactement ce qu'il se passa.

C'était un bel après-midi à Konoha, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et aucune mission n'avait été assignée à Sasuke qui, décidé à ne pas perdre son temps à flemmarder, s'était rendu aux terrains d'entraînement. L'endroit était désert, étrangement calme, Sasuke laissa ses pas le guider à travers le vaste terrain et ceux-ci le menèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte à l'ancien terrain de son ex team 7.

Rien n'avait changé, toujours le même espace vert bordé d'arbres, la même et éternelle stèles en mémoires des ninjas morts aux combats au loin, les mêmes rochers et, enfin, les même troncs sur lesquels avait été attaché Naruto lors de leur premier entraînement. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêter.

Sasuke s'approcha de ses troncs est pose une main sur l'écorces rugueuse. Non, rien ne sera jamais comme avant.

Et c'est à ce moment là que, comme si le destin voulait le lui prouver, il entendit cette voix qu'il pourrait reconnaître entre toutes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Sasuke fit vote-face et son regard rencontra celui de Naruto qui lui faisait face à quelques mètre de lui.

- Rien, répondit Sasuke d'un ton nonchalant, je me promenais. Et je te retourne la question?

- Moi aussi, répondit lentement le blond, je me promenais.

Le mensonge était évident et ni Sasuke, ni Naruto n'étaient dupes mais aucun des deux ne le releva et un léger silence s'installa entre les deux garçons. Ce fut finalement Naruto qui décida de le briser.

- Tu te souviens de notre premier entraînement? Demanda-t-il en désignant les colonnes de bois d'un mouvement de tête.

- Oui, tu as perdu à l'épreuve des clochettes et tu t'es retrouvé attaché.

Naruto masqua un sourire et avança jusqu'à se retrouver à la même auteur des poteaux que Sasuke. Ce dernier se laissa glisser contre l'écorce en position assise. L'ambiance était tendue, chacun guettant les réactions de l'autre; encore une autre comédie. Naruto l'imita.

- C'était la bonne époque non? Quand on était encore une équipe, quand on avait encore confiance les uns dans les autres...

- Bah les masques Naruto, l'interrompit Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu es venu me dire?

La blond marqua un silence. Il tourna ses yeux océans vers Sasuke et le sonda du regard.

- Et le tiens de masque, tu l'enlèves quand?

- Jamais.

Un ange passa.

- Sasuke, reprit Naruto en détournant le regard et d'une voix plus douce cette fois, qu'est-ce que tu prépares?

Sasuke ferma les yeux et se permit un sourire énigmatique.

- Je veux ta perte.

Au loin, le chant d'un oiseau se fit entendre distinctement.

- Et comment tu vas t'y prendre?

- Je vais détruire la chose la plus importante à tes yeux, morceaux par morceaux.

Le ton était léger, presque joueur. Sasuke avait finit par s'allonger complétement, un bras derrière la nuque et l'autre reposant paisiblement sur son ventre. Naruto quand à lui était resté assis et jouait distraitement avec un brin d'herbe, le regard au loin.

- Ah.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire? Répliqua Sasuke, ça ne te fait rien.

Naruto haussa les épaules.

Sa réaction était loin de celle que Sasuke attendait, et cela l'agaçait profondément. Où était passé le Naruto si impulsif et protecteur qu'il avait côtoyer ces derniers mois? C'était celui-là qu'il voulait, celui-là même qu'il voulait anéantir. A la place il se retrouvait face à un mur. L'indifférence lui était pire que la haine.

Le temps passa et le silence s'éternisa.

- Bien, soupira finalement Naruto en se relevant, merci Sasuke c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoins de savoir.

- A ton service, répondit ironiquement le brun qui n'esquissa aucun mouvements au départ de son ancien équipier.

XxX

Naruto s'éloigna du terrain d'entraînement, les paroles de Sasuke résonnant encore dans sa tête. Elles étaient clairs.

_Je veux ta perte_

Alors comme ça Sasuke voulait le détruire? Cela ne l'avait guère surpris, et pourtant, il avait éprouvé un certain pincement au cœur à ces mots dont il ne doutait pas un instant de leur véracité, comme si le fait de les entendre prononcer de sa bouche transformaient ses soupçons en réalité. Il n'était pas étonné que Sasuke lui ait révélé ses intentions, malgré sa rancune il savait qu'il n'obtiendrai aucune satisfactions à triompher en le frappant soudainement dans le dos comme dans un duel à armes égales.

Maintenant le tout était de déjouer son plan. Sasuke avait l'intention de le briser, briser ce qui lui tenait le plus à cœur... Comment l'en empêcher?

La solution lui apparut spontanément. Naruto s'arrêta net, un sourire victorieux illuminant son visage.

Mais bien sur, pensa Naruto.

_Je vais détruire la chose la plus importante à tes yeux_

Il allait faire de Sasuke la chose la plus importante à ses yeux, ou du moins le lui faire croire et il allait le force à se détruire lui-même.

_morceaux par morceaux_

* * *

...

J'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai finalement écrit! J'ai mis tellement de temps à me décider!

La situation évolue un peu, Naruto rentre dans le jeu lui aussi! Enfin! Y aura surement un peu plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre!

Bon, il y encore surement des fautes dans ce chapitre, je n'ai pas encore pu le faire corriger ( je cherche un(e) beta!), mais vu le temps que je vous ai fait attendre je le mets déjà tel quel! ( j'ai quand même relu!)

So, review?


	10. Chap 9

Titre: Une raison de vivre

Résumer: A cause de Naruto, Sasuke à perdu sa raison de vivre. S'il ne peux plus vivre pour tuer son frère, ce sera pour le tuer lui, Naruto. Lui et la chose à laquelle il tient le plus au monde; le village de Konoha et ses habitants.

Pairing: Sasu/Naru

Disclamer: Toujours pas à moi. T.T ( Mais j'y travaille!)

Réponse aux reviews anonymes et déjà merci aux revieweurs:

carO°o0°o0O°: Hé hé, je vois que je suis pas la seule attendre ce genre de scène avec impatience dans les fics! Mais pour le moment pour ce qui est de passé aux choses sérieuses, se sera pour un peu plus tard. Mais t'inquiètes pas, il y en aura! ( mais se ne sera peut-être pas des lemons )

Cc: Yeah! Toujours là toi, ça fait plaisir! Je l'ai déjà dit, je arrêterai pas ma fic, j'irai jusqu'au bout, pas d'inquiétudes de ce côté là. Pour ce qui est de Sakura... faudra voir dans les prochains chapitres à venir!

okaina: J'avoue, je suis une bille en ortho et je ne fais pas toujours corriger mes chapitres... mais je pense qu'avec mon nouveau correcteur automatique j'en ai fait moins cette fois!

marions: Chère ancienne feignasse, tu es pardonnée! ( je suis très mal placée dans le sens ou moi-même ne laisse pas beaucoup de reviews... ) Mais de rien, tout le plaisir et pour moi que la fic plaise aux lecteurs! Et moi aussi mon perso préféré de la fic c'est Sasuke, mais pour ce qui es du manga original je lui préfère son grand frère... bref, une de tes fics préférée? Wouah! merci! Quand on en vois le nombre! Pour Hinata, que tu n'as pas l'air de porter dans ton coeur, le début du chapitre devrait te plaire! J'en dis pas plus et te laisse lire! ; )

Ichiya: Dis comme ça, ça donne la tête qui tourne effectivement! XD Mais tu es tout à fait juste! Une auto-destruction en somme! Enfin, tu verras comment ça va évoluer dans ce chapitre que voici! Rebondissements garantis!

Gu.: Que d'éloges! Ça me touche, vraiment, surtout que comme tu as l'air de le dire, c'est rare! En tout cas je suis toujours heureuse de recevoir une review comme la tienne me signalant que mes objectifs de fic ( à savoir garder la psychologie des persos intacts, garder une intrigue plausible ) sont atteints! En même temps tu as tout à fait raison, le sujet du retour de Sasuke est assez bateau et j'admets être une bille en orthographe. Bref, je suis contente de combler des lecteurs comme toi qui ont l'air aussi exigeant que moi en matière de fan fiction! Bref, je vais pas te saouler à t'écrire un roman et te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre!

haku: D'un coup? Wow! Sorry pour le retard!

aerline: J'ai été lente, désolée... Mais range ta massue! J'ai fait un long chapitre pour me rattraper! :)

anonyme: J'aurai bien voulu te répondre plus vite, mais comme tu n'es pas inscrit sur et n'as pas laissé ton mail, je n'ai rien pu faire...

lilymagic: Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que son écriture plait! :) Pour le retard, je ne peux que m'excuser.

malie: La voici! Enjoy!

lyne914: Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser tomber ma fic, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis tout simplement paresseuse... Par respect pour les lecteurs je la finirait. Autrement je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise! 3 mois? Déjà... Mais pour me faire prdonner, j'ai fait le plus long chapitre que j ai jamais écrit dans une fanfic! 'suis pardonnée? :)

sophie: La voici! ;)

lily: Oui oui, je suis lente, sorry! Voila la suite!

UshikaWa: Merci pour tes encouragements! Contente qu'elle te plaise!

naniii: Voila la suite! Désolée pour le retard!

Sacchikow: Contente que ma fic te plaise!

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Le soleil perça difficilement à travers les rideaux de la chambre à coucher, créant un curieux jeu d'ombres et de lumières sur les corps des deux amants entrelacés sous les couvertures immaculées.

Naruto saisit une mèche de cheveux d'Hinata entre ses doigts et en admira la texture soyeuse; les cheveux de Sasuke auraient-ils le même éclat ?

Il soupira et laissa glisser la mèche entre ses doigts avant de resserrer son étreinte sur Hinata qui émit un bref soupire contre son cou. Non, certainement pas, Hinata passait beaucoup de temps à soigner son apparence et il doutait vraiment que Sasuke fasse de même.

Depuis leur conversation de la veille, il n'avait cessé de le comparer à Hinata, de les imaginer les deux, et cela même lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour hier soir.

Sa peau aurait-elle le même goût? Ses baisers seraient-ils aussi doux? Ses caresses aussi tendres? Comment se serait avec lui? Sur lui ? en lui...

Naruto ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête de son nez, chassant ces images qu'il jugeait obscène de son esprit; mais les yeux moqueurs rouges Sharingan restaient gravés sur ses paupières.

Les cheveux d'Hinata lui chatouillaient le menton et sa respiration endormie contre sa peau le rassura quelque peu. Elle paraissait si fragile, ainsi blottie contre lui, si vulnérable. Sasuke avait visé juste, il n'aurait aucun mal à la détruire s'il le désirait car elle était une des choses, si ce n'est la plus importante à ses yeux. Mais il refusait de le laisser faire, il devait la protéger de la folie de Sasuke.

Il regarda la fenêtre, le jour venait à peine de se lever, il savait qu'il serait bientôt temps de briser cet autre cœur qu'il sentait battre contre le sien. Il serra un peu plus le corps d'Hinata contre lui.

Non pas encore, pas tout de suite. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever.

Et les deux yeux Sharingan qui hantaient sa vision se brouillèrent à mesure que les siens se remplirent de larmes.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la ville, Sasuke se réveilla d'un sommeil agité, toujours le même cauchemar qui le hantait depuis plusieurs année et dans lequel son frère tenait une bonne place.

Il se leva et fit quelques étirements. Il n'avait rien à faire aujourd'hui, encore une de ces journées perdue à ruiner son temps au terrain d'entraînement où chez Sakura - laquelle en serait certainement ravie. Il détestait ce genre de journée.

Il passa sommairement une main dans ses cheveux pour leur redonner forme avant de se rendre dans sa la salle de bain, comme tout les matins.

En se regardant dans le miroir, il constata qu'il avait encore maigrit depuis son retour à Konoha: ses côtes et son bassin étaient plus saillants et sa musculature plus visible. Pas qu'il ne mange pas assez, mais son entraînement et ses idées de vengeance le fatiguaient jusqu'à l'obliger à puiser dans ses dernières ressources. Mais bien loin de l'enlaidir, cette maigreur lui conféraient une certaine beauté éphèbe et accentuaient ses traits qui lui donnaient l'air d'un adolescent farouche.

Les traits tirés, la peau pâle, des débuts de cernes sous les yeux..., Sasuke constata que même ainsi il restait beau. A croire que ni le temps ni la fatigue n'avait prise sur lui, il en était presque blasé. Enfin, ça pouvait toujours servir...

Son attention fut attirée par un léger bruit provenant de sa fenêtre. Il leva les yeux et découvrit un majestueux oiseau noir percher sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, son bec cognant irrégulièrement les vitres et à sa patte était attachée une missive.

Sasuke se hâta d'ouvrir à l'oiseau qui alla sagement se percher sur son bras gauche tandis que Sasuke défaisait le mot. Il le parcouru rapidement. l'Hokage voulait lui confier une mission importante. Peut-être serait-ce enfin une mission intéressante; un assassinat peut-être ?

* * *

La tasse encore pleine de thé bouillant figée dans ses mains à mis hauteur entre ses lèvres et la table, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche soudainement sèche, Hinata se demanda un instant si elle avait bien entendu les mots que Naruto venait de prononcer.

- Je comprends pas..., finit-elle finalement par murmurer.

Assis en face d'elle, Naruto soupira et se passa nerveusement une main sur le visage. La situation s'avérait plus difficile à affronter que ce qu'il se l'était imaginée. Vraiment plus difficile. Hinata le regardait toujours de ces grands yeux blancs, attendant une réponse.

- J'ai bien réfléchi, déclara lentement Naruto, ça ne marche plus entre nous deux.

La douleur de ses mains semblant la ramener à la réalité, Hinata reposa doucement, très doucement, la tasse de thé fumante et se massa ses paumes endolories. Elle baissa la tête, cachant son visage de ses cheveux. Naruto sentit son coeur se contracter dans sa poitrine. Il serra les poings sur ses genoux sous la table. Non, il ne pouvait pas craquer maintenant, il l'avait dit à présent, il lui était impossible de faire marche arrière.

Naruto déglutit péniblement, la salive semblant soudain lui manquer.

- Je crois qu'on devrait tout arrêter là, acheva-t-il sombrement.

Il vit distinctement les épaule d'Hinata frissonner. Elle lui semblait si fragile, si vulnérable ainsi prostrée dans sa robe de chambre de soie dans la lumière crue du matin qui éclairait la pièce. Naruto du se faire violence pour ne pas laisser ses sentiments reprendre le dessus. Il n'avait jamais aimé mentir, et surtout pas à ceux qu'il aimait.

- Et notre mariage? Demanda Hinata, sa voix n'était plus qu'un mince filet étouffé par des sanglots.

Naruto se sentait misérable, à ce moment là il se haïssait, il LE haïssait pour l'obliger à en recourir à de si radicales et douloureuses méthodes. Il voulut saisir la main d'Hinata sur la table, mais elle la retira brusquement. Il fallait en finir au plus vite, pensa Naruto, sinon il n'allait pas réussir à garder son air détaché très longtemps et fondre en larme à son tour.

- Je suis désolé Hinata, mais il va falloir annuler. J'irai m'expliquer moi-même avec ton père.

- Je croyais que tu m'aimais aussi, autant que moi je t'aime! Sanglota Hinata.

- Je croyais moi aussi, je pensais t'aimer comme tu m'aimes. Mais en y réfléchissant je crois que c'était plutôt l'idée de t'aimer qui m'a séduit à l'époque. Pour l'adolescent en mal d'amour que j'étais, longtemps rejeté et mis à part par tout le monde, l'idée d'un amour parfait et partagé avec une fille comme toi était un vrai rêve. L'idée de fondé une famille et vivre aussi l'était. Mais maintenant que je me rends compte, ce n'est pas ce qu'il me faut.

- Mais, tout ce que tu me disais, tout nos projets..., Hinata semblait effondrée, les larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues, collant ses long cheveux noirs à ses tempes. Naruto mit tout ce qu'il lui restait de courage afin de la regarder droit dans les yeux et de prononcer ses mots sans que sa voix ne tremble.

- Je ne suis plus l'adolescent perdu d'autre fois, Hinata, à vrai dire, je crois que je n'ai jamais été amoureux de toi, tout n'était qu'une jolie illusion. Je suis désolé.

De longues minutes suivirent ces paroles, les plus longues de la vie de Naruto et sans doutes les plus douloureuses qu'il n'avait jamais prononcées. Il du se faire violence pour ne pas courir la prendre dans ses bras, essuyer ses joues, l'embrasser et lui dire que rien de ce qu'il venait de dire n'était vrai, qu'il l'avait vraiment aimée et qu'il l'aimait toujours autant.

Mais il n'en fit rien.

Comme si le temps s'était remis en marche, Hinata laissa éclater tout son chagrin et son désespoir, se tenant le visage entre ses mains, le corps secoué de sanglots. Sa douleur atteignit Naruto en plein cœur, il se leva et attira doucement Hinata contre lui qui s'agrippa à ses épaules avec toute la force que le désespoir peut apporter.

- Ne me laisse pas! Ne me laisse pas! Naruto!

Il la berça doucement tout contre lui, ne sachant que dire pour calmer ce flots de tristesse dont il était la cause, la laissant pleurer tout son saoul contre son épaule. Il n'avait jamais été très fort à cacher ses émotions, aussi souleva-t-il délicatement Hinata toujours lovée contre son cou pour l'amener dans leur chambre à coucher où il la déposa tendrement sur le lit, rabattit les couvertures sur son petit corps tremblant.

- Je suis désolée Hinata, mais je pense que c'est mieux pour nous deux, chuchota Naruto en lui caressant les cheveux, je ne peux pas rester, je préviendrait Sakura de venir te voir en me rendant au bureau de l'Hokage, elle doit me confier une mission. Adieu, Hinata, j'ai été heureux avec toi.

Cédant à un hélant de faiblesse, il se pencha vers le visage d'Hinata et déposa un dernier baiser sur son front. Puis, se détournant du regard implorant d'Hinata, il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce.

Mais avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil de la porte, il entendit distinctement ces mots, bien qu'ils furent murmurer.

- Mais moi je t'aime encore.

Moi aussi, pensa-t-il avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

- ... c'est pourquoi je compte sur Naruto et toi pour agir le plus rapidement possible.

Le ton de la voix de Tsunade était calme mais ferme, comme à chaque fois qu'elle évoquait une situation délicate. Elle ne semblait même pas avoir touché au sake caché sous son bureau, ce qui renforça l'intuition de Sasuke que la mission risquait d'être intéressante.

Debout devant le bureau de l'Hokage, Sasuke acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête. Il avait parfaitement bien compris. Ne restait plus que Naruto à prévenir, s'il voulait bien se décider à arriver.

Justement, la porte s'ouvrit sur le capitaine des ANBU, le teint un peu plus pâle que d'habitude et haletant.

- Oba-san, excuse...

- Pas le temps Naruto, le coupa Tsunade, visiblement contrariée par son retard, tu pars maintenant avec Sasuke qui t'expliquera la situation en chemin.

Naruto jeta un bref regard à Sasuke qu'il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué, c'était bien la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir aujourd'hui mais en vue des circonstance il ne semblait pas être en mesure de protester contre cette situation.

- Bien, murmura-t-il avant de se retourner, Sasuke sur ses talons.

- Je compte sur vous, annonça simplement Tsunade en les suivant des yeux.

Lorsque la porte claqua, Tsunade se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise en poussant un profond soupire. Elle ferma la yeux un instant; pourvu que ces deux-là n'échouent pas. Elle chercha à tâtons la bouteille d'alcool de riz à moitié entamée qu'elle gardait toujours à portée de main et lorsqu'elle l'eut trouvé avala un gorgée du précieux liquide. Elle entendit à peine Shizune entrer dans la pièce et poser une pile de dossier sur le bureau déjà bien encombré.

- Tsunade-sama..., commença Shizune de son habituel ton maternel lourd de reproche, celui-là même qu'elle utilisait à chaque fois qu'elle la surprenait une bouteille à la main.

- J'en ai besoins, répliqua l'Hokage sans réouvrir les yeux.

- La journée a à peine commencé!

- Je ne parle pas des tonnes de dossiers que tu m'amènes à la pelle, sourit Tsunade à son assistante, je viens d'envoyer Sasuke et Naruto en mission.

Shizune pinça ses fines lèvres, un air songeur plaqué sur son joli visage. Elle saisit Tonton à ses pieds et le caressa distraitement.

- J'espère que ça va aller, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Tsunade acquiesça gravement.

- Moi aussi, je pense qu'ils réussiront à mettre leurs différents de côtés pour le bon déroulement de la mission.

Elle voulut reporter la bouteille de sake à ses lèvres mais Shizune fut plus rapide et la lui arracha fermement des mains.

* * *

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

- L'Akatsuki aurait repris ses activités? Au pays de la Cascada?

- A la frontière, le repris Sasuke sans cesser de courir, ce n'est pas un très grand pays et ils nous ont demandé du renfort. D'après eux, ils seraient à la recherche du réceptacle de Kaku, le démon à sept queues.

- Et Tsunade a choisi de nous envoyer les deux pour remplir cette mission ?

Sasuke se demanda un moment si Naruto faisait référence à leur petit nombre ou au fait de les envoyer tous les deux en ayant connaissance de leurs relations. Mais il ne décelait aucune pique dans le ton du blond; en fait il ne décelait pas grand chose. Naruto semblait bizarrement ailleurs, comme s'il agissait comme un automate, sans émotions ni sentiments, ce qui était plutôt étrange. Voir même inquiétant.

Sasuke préféra donc opté pour l'ambiguïté:

- Apparemment.

Ils atteignirent rapidement et en silence la frontière du pays du feu. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans une plaine verdoyante dans laquelle coulaient quantité de petites rivières et, au milieu, un grand fleuve. L'atmosphère était humide et des millier des gouttelettes microscopiques coloraient le ciel d'arcs-en-ciel. Le sol était détrempé sous leurs pas. Il n'y avait aucun arbre à proximité pour leur servir de cachette, juste quelques rochers tombés de l'imposante falaise qui encerclait la vallée comme d'immenses rempares et de laquelle coulaient plusieurs cascades dont le grondement leur parvenait comme un sinistre bruit de fond dans cette vallée étrangement vide de toute vie.

Sasuke et Naruto balayèrent les alentours du regard, sur leur gardes, leurs main prêtes à dégainer leurs armes au besoins.

- C'est calme, observa Naruto dans un souffle.

Ils étaient pourtant à l'endroit exacte où, selon les ninjas du pays de la Cascade, les affrontements avaient lieu. Pourtant aucun signe de combat n'était visible, ni armes, ni dépouille... Et encore moins de ninja ou de bijuu.

- Trop calme... souffla Sasuke.

Son œil fut attiré par un mouvement vers le fleuve, à peine un remoud, mais suffisamment pour être remarqué dans ce cadre sans vie.

- Naruto attention!

Ils eurent à peine le temps de se baisser qu'une épée d'une taille impressionante passa juste au-dessus d'eux, là même où ils se trouvaient une fraction de seconde auparavant.

- Merde! Siffla Sasuke entre ses dents avant de se redresser.

Il s'en était fallu de peu qu'ils se fassent piéger tous les deux, tranchés ou plutôt déchirés par la tristement célèbre_ Samehada. _D'ailleurs, son propriétaire venait d'émerger du fleuve qui lui avait apparemment servi de cachette, un sourire carnassier étiré sur ses lèvres, révélant une double série de rangées de dents blanches aussi pointues et aiguisée que des kunaï.

- Quelle jolies proies Konoha nous envoie-là, ricana Kisame, sa lourde épée sur l'épaule, le petit frère et le meurtrier d'Itachi, étrange duo que celui-ci !

Sasuke sentit Naruto se tendre à sa gauche, cette réaction rassura quelque peu Sasuke; visiblement le danger avait fait sortir Naruto de sa léthargie émotionnelle. Sasuke porta une main au sabre qu'il portait dans le dos, prêt à passer à l'action.

- N'empêche, continua Kisame de son ton suave, c'est tant mieux, car je suis plutôt rancunier et la perte de mon coéquipier m'a pas mal contrarié. Ce sera une belle occasion de me venger.

Sa voix avait pris des intonations menaçantes, n'annonçant rien de bon pour la suite.

- Où sont passés les autres ninjas? Demanda sinistrement Naruto sans quitter Kisame des yeux.

Ce dernier émit un petit rire amusé qui sonna de façon inquiétantes aux oreilles de Sasuke et Naruto, il indiqua le fleuve de la pointe de sa montruseuse épée.

- Le courant est plutôt fort par ici, et un corps sans vie ne pèse pas franchement lourd.

Sans donner le moindre signe avant-coureur, Naruto composa à une vitesse incroyable des sceaux avec ses mains, faisant apparaître une centaine de clones qui foncèrent sur le ninja déserteur. Mais celui-ci esquiva l'attaque.

- Mizu bunshin no jutsu!

Des clones aqueux de Kisame sortirent du fleuve, repoussant l'attaque de Naruto.

- Haha, t'as rien de mieux? S'écria Kisame parmi ses clones en levant son épée au-dessus de sa tête en direction du vrai Naruto.

Au moment où la lame allait s'abattre, Sasuke s'interposa et son katana se heurta a l'épée de Kisame avec un bruit sourd de ferraille. Des étincelles jaillirent sous le choc de l'impact, petites étincelles qui se reflétèrent dans les iris rouges sang de Sasuke à l'intérieur desquelles scintillaient une pupille à trois lames semblable à un shuriken.

Le Mangekyou Sharingan.

- Pas assez rapide, constata d'un ton menaçant Sasuke à l'adresse de Kisame dont les yeux s'étaient agrandi sous l'effet de la surprise.

Il ne vit pas ainsi Naruto qui en avait profité pour se placer dans son angle mort et foncer sur lui, un rasengan tournoyant dans le creux de sa main. Kisame fut projeter dans les airs sous la force du coup avec un cri et du exécuter une technique pour se redresser avant de toucher le sol dans un bruit mouillé.

Sasuke ne perdit pas de temps, il forma une lame de chackra bleuté autour de sa lame; épée Chidori, et s'élança vers Kisame qui ne souriait plus à présent et tenait son épée prête à parer l'attaque.

Sasuke poussa un cri de rage, il ne se battait pas pour défendre Naruto ou qui que se soit d'autre, tout ses gestes et réflexes étaient dirigé vers un seul but, celui-là même qui l'avait aidé à survivre ces dernières années, celui de _tuer. _

Mais lorsqu'il porta son coup, au lieu de sentir le choc de sa lame électrisant et transperçant le corps de Kisame, une violente secousse le projeta en arrière et secoua tout son corps. Abasourdi, il se redressa sur ses coudes sur la terre boueuse du champs de bataille, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer? Kisame était loin d'être assez fort pour contrer une telle attaque, il en était sûr, alors comment se faisait-il qu'il soit lui aussi encore vivant, couché comme lui à plusieurs mètres de distance?

Encore sonné, il réalisa à peine qu'un kunaï venait d'être lancé sur lui, il l'esquiva de justesse et se redressa tant bien que mal, réalisant que son katana était fumant dans sa main. Il regarda autour de lui, le kunaï venait du haut de la falaise, ce ne pouvait en être un de Kisame.

Il y avant quelqu'un d'autre.

- Sasuke! Hurla Naruto qui était à nouveau encerclé de clones, l'électricité ne fait pas bon ménage avec l'eau! Pars à la poursuite de l'autre et essaie de découvrir ce qui est arrivé au bijuu!

- Compris!

Remis de la décharge qu'il venait de recevoir, Sasuke se dirigea le plus vite qu'il pouvait vers l'endroit où le mystérieux tireur avait lancé le kunaï. Il aurait très bien pu vaincre Kisame sans user du Chidori mais la perspective d'un tueur embusqué en haut des falaises était trop alarmante pour rester sagement en bas en attendant de se faire dégommer comme du gibier.

Arrivé en haut, il constata que comme il s'y attendait le tireur avait bougé. Logique, se dit Sasuke, il n'allait pas resté au même endroit.

Il évita alors un second kunaï venant de sa droite. Le haut de la falaise était abrupt et de nombreux rochers pouvaient aisément servir de cachette. Sasuke serra les dents et se cacha derrière un imposant bloc de pierre. Il était en très mauvais position. Le tireur savait où il se trouvait mais Sasuke lui-même n'avait aucune idée de sa position, pour l'instant il devait se contenter d'utiliser son Sharingan pour éviter les attaques et deviner d'où elles provenaient. Ensuite, seulement, il pourrait contrattaquer.

Un autre kunaï le força à quitter sa cachette, plusieurs autres s'abattirent sur lui en une pluie meurtrière et silencieuse. Il les évita un à un, mais impossible de déterminé de quel endroit ils étaient lancés.

Son assaillants gagnait du terrain et Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il était en train de le faire reculer, le rapprochant du bord de la falaise et d'un immense cascade. Au pied du mur, Sasuke sentit une vague de soulagement l'électriser lorsqu'il aperçut dans la paroi de la falaise une cavité qui pourrait lui servir d'abri. Il profita d'un instant de relâchement du tireur pour s'y glisser d'un mouvement souple.

L'intérieur de la grotte était plus grand que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Ses rebords étaient humides et faits de calcaire, des stalactites pendaient du plafond comme autant d'épées de Damocles, menaçants de lui tomber dessus. Il ne voyait pas le bout, mais un grondement sourd lui faisait pensé qu'il ne devait pas être loin d'une des chutes d'eau.

Maintenant, le tireur n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de se montrer à l'entrée de la caverne s'il voulait le toucher. Sasuke se tapit derrière une stalagmites imposantes près de l'entrée, son katana à la main, attendant que l'ennemi se montre.

- Baisse ton katana, je n'ai aucune envie de me battre avec toi.

Sasuke se tourna vivement vers la voix qui venait de résonner derrière lui, _à l'intérieur_ de la caverne. Il se mit instinctivement en position de combat, il lui semblait pourtant avoir vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne; alors comment cette personne était-elle entrée sans qu'il s'en aperçoive?

L'homme qui lui faisait face portait un manteau à nuages rouges. Sasuke resserra sa prise sur sa lame, encore un autre de l'Akatsuki! Il ne le connaissait pas celui-ci, un masque orange en spirale recouvrait son visage et seul un seul orifice permettait à son œil droite de voir. Néanmoins, il ne semblait pas armé.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour t'affronter, reprit calmement l'homme masqué, je t'ai attiré ici pour te parler.

Sasuke plissa ses yeux sans pour autant baisser son arme.

- Le tireur de kunaï... c'est vous.

-Oui, acquiesça l'homme, tu peux m'appeler Tobi.

Lentement, Sasuke rangea son katana dans son dos, sans quitter Tobi du regard.

- Bien, approuva Tobi, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps aussi irai-je doit au but: que sais-tu d'Itachi?

Sasuke resta interdit devant cette question. Itachi était mort depuis longtemps déjà, mais ça l'Akatsuki semblait déjà le savoir puisque Kisame avait appelé Naruto le "meurtrier d'Itachi". Quand à son crime, tout le monde savait qu'il avait massacré son clan.

- Que devrais-je savoir ? Répondit Sasuke afin de deviner où l'autre voulait en venir.

- Est-ce que tu le connaissais bien ?

Répondre à une question par une autre question, ils n'avanceraient pas beaucoup en continuant ainsi. Que lui voulait cet homme à la fin ?

- Je pensais le connaître, mais je me trompais.

Tobi inclina la tête de côté et fixa Sasuke en silence pendant quelques secondes.

- Et comment pensais-tu le connaître? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Sasuke était de plus en plus agacé par ce questionnaire sans queues ni têtes et dont il ne comprenait pas le sens. Mais son masque d'impassibilité n'en laissa rien voir.

- Je pensais que c'était un homme bon, au service de son pays et loyal. Je l'admirait et l'aimait pour ça.

- Et, reprit Tobi, penses-tu qu'il est possible pour un garçon de 13 ans de jouer un tel rôle - s'il jouait un rôle, pendant tant d'année et changer comme ça d'un coup?

Sasuke demeura silencieux. Lui-même avait beaucoup changé lors du massacre de son clan et il avait à nouveau changé lors de la mort de son frère. Alors pourquoi Itachi ne pourrait-il pas faire de même?

- Réfléchis, poursuivit Tobi, Itachi était intelligent, issu d'une famille renommée, entouré d'amour et avec une belle carrière de ninja devant lui; une belle vie en perspective. Alors pourquoi risquer de tout gâcher en massacrant tout son clan sans aucun motif précis et être condamné à une vie de déserteur ?

- Il voulait gagner plus de puissance, répliqua Sasuke d'un ton acide.

- Allons, crois-tu vraiment que si il voulait testé sa puissance il l'aurait fait sur son propre clan ? Sa propre _famille_ ? Combien même celle-ci lui aurait mis des bâtons dans les roues, il n'aurait eu qu'à déserter et tester son pouvoir sur d'autres personnes inconnues. Tu as été l'élève d'Orochimaru, tu sais donc que cela est possible.

Sasuke ne répondit rien, ce que lui disait ce Tobi était logique mais combien même, cela ne changeait rien à la vérité des choses, Itachi avait massacré son clan. Peut importe qu'il ait eu d'autres possibilités à l'époque.

- Tout le monde change Sasuke, toi qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé ? La mort de tous les membres de ton clan. Et si on réfléchit plus loin, c'est Itachi qui est à l'origine de ce changement, puisque c'est lui qui les a assassiné.

- Ça suffit, gronda Sasuke en reportant une main sur le manche de son katana, tout cela n'a aucun sens. Où est le réceptacle de Kaku ?

- Il y a toujours un élément déclencheur à tout changement, continua Tobi en ignorant la question de Sasuke et son attitude menaçante, tout est la conséquence de quelque chose d'autres, tout l'univers est une combinaison d'éléments qui s'enchaîne. Mais à la base de tout action il y a quelqu'un, une personne. Crois-tu vraiment qu'Itachi échappe à cette règle?

Son cœur battait à la chamade dans sa poitrine, résonnant dans sa tête comme un sombre échos. Ses mains étaient devenues moites et il avait chaud. Il commençait à réaliser à peu près ce que Tobi essayait de lui dire.

S'il comprenait bien, en suivant le raisonnement de Tobi, quelqu'un aurait poussé Itachi à agir comme il l'avait fait des années auparavant...

- Je ne te crois pas, maintenant réponds à ma question! Lui intima Sasuke.

- Tu refuses de remettre ton frère en question ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferai!

- Parce que ça remettrait tout en question., dit Tobi, toute ton existence, et ça, tu t'y refuses. Ce serait trop dur pour toi, tu ne le supporterai sûrement pas.

- Et qui serait responsable alors ? Demanda Sasuke d'un ton sceptique.

Il perdait pied. Itachi n'aurait pas tué ses parents pour son désir de puissance, _quelqu'un_ l'aurait poussé à le faire. Quelqu'un d'assez puissant pour pousser un enfant a assassiné ses parents. Il laissa retomber sa main qui tenait encore son katana.

Tobi secoua tristement sa tête. Il s'approcha de Sasuke et le prit par l'épaule. Sasuke n'émit aucune résistance mais se tendit quand même sous l'étreinte. Tobi se pencha a son oreille.

- La vraie question n'est pas qui mais _pourquoi ? _Si j'étais toi, j'irai fouiller dans les archives de Konoha.

Son ton était doux, trop doux comparé à la douleur que Sasuke ressentit dans la partie gauche de sa poitrine. Un frisson lui parcouru le corps et il s'appuya contre Tobi qui tenait encore le manche de so Katana qu'il avait pris dans son dos et dont la lame transperçait le torse de Sasuke pour ne pas s'effondrer.

- Si tu es assez fort pour survire jusque là, déclara Tobi d'une voix neutre avant de retirer violemment la lame hors du corps de Sasuke avec un bruit mou, déversant une cascade de sang sur la pierre froide. Sasuke s'écroula aux pieds de Tobi, il avait un goût métallique dans la bouche. Il sentait le flot chaud de son sang couler sur sa poitrine et former une marre rouge à ses côtés.

Tobi avait disparu quand il releva la tête. Il était maintenant seul dans cette grotte cachée aux yeux du monde, en train de mourir. Il songea amèrement que sa mort serait à la hauteur de son existence; stupide.

Il repensa à ces deniers mois, son retour à Konoha, son plan désormais inutile, sa garde à vue, Sakura qui vivait heureuse avec son gosse, Naruto... Il s'arrêta un moment sur l'image du blond, chef des ANBU, fiancé à l'héritière un grand clan... On pouvait dire que lui, il avait réussi sa vie, contrairement à lui.

Un vertige. C'est ce que Sasuke ressentit quand il repensa aux paroles de Tobi. _Pourquoi ?_

S'il admettait que tout ce que Tobi avait dit était vrai, il se pourrait que son monde, sa vie, son passé, son présent soit démoli par une démonstration aussi simple qu'un plus un font deux. Toute son existence serait ruinée... Itachi n'aurait pas tué sa famille, on l'aurait poussé à le faire.

Il aurait vécu en se raccrochant la seule vérité de la culpabilité de son frère, la certitude de la mort de son clan par la main d'Itachi. Une seule vérité. Et elle serait fausse? Il aurait fait tout cela pour rien ? Il aurait poursuivit le faux coupable tout du long ?

Il refusait de le croire.

Il voulu rire de l'ironie de la situation mais il ne réussi qu'à accentuer la douleur déjà lancinante et à cracher un peu plus de sang. Comme si il n'en perdait pas assez comme ça.

Ses dernières pensées avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient furent pour Naruto et la pensée dérangeante qu'il partait avec un doute à l'esprit. Tobi avait peut être raison, mais s'il refusait de le croire. Il ne saurait jamais...

Et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi, se dit-il avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

Ce fut d'abord des sons qu'il perçut.

Faibles tout d'abord. Puis de plus en plus forts, comme s'il se rapprochait de la source du bruit. Tout était noir autour de lui mais il ne savait pas si il avait les yeux ouverts ou non, il ne sentait pas son corps, comme s'il flottait dans l'air.

Puis ce fut ses sens olfactifs qui s'éveillèrent.

L'odeur qu'il sentait lui était familière, familière mais désagréable. Il n'aimait pas cette odeur. C'était une odeur douçâtre, faussement neutre qui lui déplaisait fortement, une odeur de fausse propreté, une odeur de _désinfectant_. Sasuke se souvint alors quelle était cette odeur, c'était celle d'un hôpital. Une information courra alors à son cerveau, il n'était pas mort!

Ou alors la mort avait une odeur d'hôpital.

Il sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, sa respiration était douloureuse et il n'arrivait pas à bouger ses bras. Les bruits autour de lui s'intensifièrent. Il entendit des gens parler sans comprendre le sens de leur parole, il concentra ses forces est parvint à saisir quelques mots:

" Son rythme cardiaque s'est accéléré "

" Poussez-vous! "

" Sasuke! Tu m'entends?! "

Il voulut répondre mais ses cordes vocales refusèrent de lui obéir.

On s'agitait autour de lui. Il se sentit fatigué tout d'à coup, les sons et les odeurs lui parurent alors plus lointains à nouveau et il ressombra dans les ténèbres.

_Je ne suis pas mort_

* * *

Quand il reprit connaissance, Sasuke était dans une chambre d'hôpital.

Il n'y avait pas de bruit autour de lui cette fois. En ouvrant les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé et ne distinguait que le plafond désespérément blanc. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal à chaque respiration et on avait bandé sa plaie.

Il essaya de se redresser sur ses coudes mais la douleur fut si violente qu'il retomba avec un grognement sur le matelas, haletant.

- Sasuke ? L'appela une voix.

Sasuke retint sa respiration. C'était bien la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à entendre dans cette situation. Il sentit du mouvement à sa droite et le visage de Naruto apparu dans son champs de vision. Naruto était pâle et ses cheveux pendaient filasses autour de son visage inquiets, il semblait dans un état de fatigue avancé.

- Sasuke, répéta-t-il, comment tu te sens ?

Sasuke se rendit soudain compte que sa gorge était sèche quand il voulut parler. Il essaya de déglutir péniblement sans succès.

- Attends, je vais te chercher à boire, lui dit Naruto avant de disparaitre de sa vue.

Quelque minutes plus tard, il sentit qu'on le redressait. Naruto le soutenait par les épaule et lui tendit de son autre main un verre rempli d'eau à ras bord. Sasuke fut étonné de sentir son bras lui pesé si lourdement lorsqu'il s'en saisit et le porta à ses lèvres.

Le liquide était glacé. Sasuke le sentit couler le long de son œsophage et sinuer dans ses entrailles au fur et à mesure qu'il étanchait sa soif. Tandi qu'il buvait, Naruto lui raconta comment il l'avait retrouvé baignant dans son sang et ramené en urgence à l'hôpital de Taki dans le pays de la Cascade.

- Les médecins ont dit que tu avais eu beaucoup de chance, un peu plus et c'était une artère coronaire principale qui était touchée, déclara Naruto en lui retirant le verre des mains pour le poser sur une petite table à côté, et là ils n'auraient plus rien pu faire pour toi.

Beaucoup de chance... Sasuke se sentait vide. Après tout ce qu'il avait appris, il ne savait vraiment pas si il avait vraiment beaucoup de chance d'être encore en vie.

_"A chaque événement il y a une conséquence, et derrière chaque événement il y a quelqu'un."_

_Quelqu'un_ serait responsable de ce que son frère était devenu, _quelqu'un_ serait responsable de ce qu'il était devenu, _quelqu'un_ lui aurait volé sa vie ?

Mais _qui ? _Et surtout _pourquoi ?_

Ces paroles... La conversation qu'il avait eu avec Tobi lui revint en mémoire. Non, il ne pouvait pas avoir raison!

Il avait la nausée.

Sasuke releva les yeux vers les yeux bleus de Naruto qui le regardaient toujours, il repensa à ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble ces derniers jours, le mal qu'ils s'étaient causé l'un l'autre. Et Tobi qui avait planté la graine du doute dans son esprit...

Mais ça, Naruto ne le savait pas encore, pour lui il était le salaud qui voulait détruire Konoha et pourtant il lui avait sauvé la vie.

A cette pensée, Sasuke le méprisa encore plus. Naruto aurait très bien pu le laisser se vider de son sang dans la grotte, tout ses problème seraient alors terminés. Ça aurait été tellement simple. Non, il l'avait cherché, trouvé, fait soigné et en plus de cela il était resté à son chevet. Comment pouvait-il aussi attentionné avec une personne qui lui avait clairement déclaré vouloir le détruire ? Il ne comprenait pas ce comportement qui pour lui s'apparentait à de la pitié et il avait horreur de la pitié qui était pour lui synonyme de faiblesse. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le comportement du blond l'affectait autant.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Sasuke à Naruto d'une voix froide.

Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé vivre?

Naruto ne répondit rien et continua à le considérer en silence. Sasuke s'agrippa à ses épaule et hissa son visage au niveau du sien de façon à ce que son regard fut à la même hauteur que celui du blond.

- Pourquoi ? Répéta-t-il avec plus de vigueur.

Il le détestait.

Il serra plus fort ses mains sur le tissus du T-shirt de Naruto. Il était fatigué, affaibli, las de tout. Las de vivre. Il était tellement fatigué...

Il sentit ses forces défaillir et ses mains relâcher prise. Il sentit aussi Naruto le retenir contre lui. Et dire que cet imbécile aurait pu le laisser crever, mais non! Tout en sachant la menace qui planait au-dessus de lui, il lui avait sauvé la vie !

Mais pour l'instant Sasuke ne voulait pas penser à la vengeance, il ne voulait pas penser à son frère. Il avait tellement sommeil... Il ne voulait plus penser à rien d'autre, juste l'instant présent, là, contre Naruto. Il se sentait bien ainsi, apaisé, peut importe qu'ils se haïssent, il aurait voulu que ça ne finisse jamais, qu'il se fonde dans se corps chaud tout contre lui, que son cœur fusionne avec cet autre cœur qu'il sentait battre contre sa poitrine tout contre le sien, loin de tout les doutes qui habitaient à présent son esprit.

Si seulement...

* * *

**(Oui, j'ai rechangé le chapitre!)**

**6'000 mots!! O.O ( Champagne pour tous! )**

**J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire parce qu'en fait, je l'avais a moitié fait et, c'est vraiment stupide, je l'ai effacé par erreur... J'ai honte... **

**Mais l'autre fois j'était parti dans l'optique que Sasuke croyait tout de suite Tobi et se disait sans douter que toute sa vengeance ne rimait désormais plus à rien. Mais c'était gnangnan après sans la vengeance... **

**La guerre psychologique entre ces deux-là n'est pas prête de s'arrêter! Vraiment pas...**

**Les prochains chapitres risquent d'être... sulfureux! ;) De la haine, de la manipulation, du sadisme, des sentiments, des attirances, du sexe? Pour savoir faut lire la suite! **

**En tout cas je vais vous dire un truc que j'ai appris en écrivant ce chapitre: écrire les scènes de bataille c'est chiant!**

**C'est vrai, faut chercher tous les noms des techniques spécifiques de chaque gugus, leurs effets, rendre le tout cohérent et pas trop chiant... **

**Après on s'étonne que plein d'auteurs préfèrent faire des scènes de cul! (J'dis pas que c'est mal, hein! Je suis humaine...)**

**Bref, REVIEWS??** **Des pronostiques pour la suite? Aimé/Pas aimé? J'accepte toute les critiques, comme toujours!**

P.s: Merci Wa-tsukimi pour tes remarques...


	11. Chap 10

Titre: Une raison de vivre

Résumer: A cause de Naruto, Sasuke à perdu sa raison de vivre. S'il ne peux plus vivre pour tuer son frère, ce sera pour le tuer lui, Naruto. Lui et la chose à laquelle il tient le plus au monde; le village de Konoha et ses habitants.

Pairing: Sasu/Naru

Disclamer: Toujours pas à moi. T.T ( Mais j'y travaille!)

Réponse aux reviews anonymes et déjà merci aux revieweurs:

UshikaWa: Merci beaucoup ! Désolée pour l'attente et voilà la suite ! :)

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Trois jours.

C'est le temps que passa Sasuke à l'hôpital suite à sa crise de larme dans les bras de Naruto.

Trois jours dans le mutisme le plus complet, n'adressant la parole à personne, se laissant faire comme un automate, mangeant et dormant quand il le devait. Plongé dans une sorte de coma éveillé duquel il refusait de sortir.

Les médecins avaient bien essayé de communiquer avec lui en lui demandant simplement de répondre à leurs questions en clignant des yeux une fois pour "oui" ou deux fois pour "non". Mais Sasuke évitait désormais tout contact visuel. Les médecins avaient alors abandonné cette idée et décidé de ne soigner que son corps pour le moment... Il en avait passablement besoins d'ailleurs; l'épée de Tobi avait causé de sérieux dégâts dans son organisme.

Mais Sasuke n'était pas absent, ou du moins pas entièrement comme tous les docteurs le pensaient. Il avait parfaitement conscience de tout ce qui l'entourait: les pas des infirmières dans le couloir, l'oiseau qui venait de se poser sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, le goût fade de la nourriture dans sa bouche, le va-et-vient constant de son médecin toute les heures qui venaient constater qu'il n'y avait aucune amélioration, Naruto, toujours assis en silence sur une chaise à sa gauche...

Il se souvenait d'ailleurs parfaitement de la discussion qu'il avait entendue entre le garçon blond et une femme qui s'était présentée comme étant psychologue lors de son deuxième jour de silence :

- L'état de Sasuke Uchiwa est en partie explicable, avait-elle annoncé à Naruto de sa voix douce, enfin c'est plutôt une hypothèse, en prenant en compte les événements survenus dans sa vie, vous savez, - sa voix avait baissé d'un ton - le massacre de la famille par son frère aîné et tout ça...

Sasuke avait à peine entendu le vague grognement qu'avait émis Naruto en guise de réponse.

- Et bien, poursuivit la psy, pour faire simple il vit ce que l'on appelle un " processus de deuil ", c'est à dire qu'il doit passer par différents stades: choc, colère... afin de surmonter ce traumatisme.

- Mm, et il serait dans lequel à présent ?

- La dépression, c'est une sorte de prise de conscience de notre impuissance vis-à-vis du décès des personnes aimées, chaque personne vit ce stade à sa manière: certains pleurent fréquemment, d'autres ressentent un énorme vide... Dans le cas de Sasuke je dirais qu'il se renferme sur lui-même. C'est plutôt extrême comme réaction bien sûr, mais le choc et son hospitalisation suite à sa blessure en sont peut-être la cause.

S'ensuivit un cours silence pendant lequel Naruto devait être en train mesurer et analyser les propos de la psychologue, en bon ninja qu'il était.

- Hum, et qu'est-ce qui fait qu'on passe d'un stade à l'autre ? Demanda finalement Naruto d'un voix calme de laquelle transparaissait clairement une pointe de scepticisme, je veux dire, cela fait quand même un moment que ses parents et sa famille sont décédés... Ce ne serait pas plutôt autre chose qui l'aurait plongé dans cet état végétatif ?

- Il est vrai, reprit toujours de sa voix mesurée la doctoresse, que ce processus ne prend pas autant de temps ordinairement, mais vu l'importance du drame qu'il a du traverser... Enfin, nous n'avons pas vraiment de point de comparaison...

- Je vois...

- Mais rassurez-vous, le stade suivant est l'acceptation. Théoriquement, il reprendra connaissance quand il se sentira prêt et pourra enfin vivre avec ce fardeau !

Après, Sasuke avait cessé d'écouter ce tissus d'inepties débité par cette voix sucrée, mais il imaginait sans mal le sourire ironique que devait afficher Naruto. Lui non-plus ne devait pas croire à ces conneries d'acceptation et de deuil; théorie humaine élaborée dans la seule fonction de rassurer les hommes sur leur faiblesse et leurs réactions incohérentes face à la mort.

Sasuke n'avait jamais eu besoins d'explication pour saisir ce que voulait dire mourir ou expliquer les sentiments violents qui naissent dans les cœurs à l'annonce de la mort d'une personne. Né dans une famille de ninja il n'avait jamais cru les adultes quand ceux-ci lui racontait que la mort était un profond sommeil ou un voyage dans un autre monde. Non, il savait que la mort n'était pas comme ça, qu'elle n'avait rien de romantique ou de poétique. Elle était sale, elle était moche. Point final.

Et on ne pourrait jamais rien y changer.

En réalité, Sasuke pensait. Il repensait aux paroles de Tobi, à son énigme du _pourquoi_, au doute qui l'avait envahit, à Itachi, à tout ce qu'il avait accompli jusque là... Et pour cela il avait besoins de toute sa concentration. C'est pourquoi il refusait d'adresser la parole à qui que ce soit ou à regarder les gens dans les yeux - fenêtres trop transparentes de leur esprit- car il savait que leurs paroles influenceraient son raisonnement, ils lui poseraient des question sur ce qui s'était passé et il n'avait pas envie d'y répondre.

Il ne voulait pas de l'avis des autres, de leurs paroles, trop de personnes avaient déjà suffisamment pensé pour lui dans le passé. Il voulait se forger sa propre opinion des paroles de Tobi et prendre sa propre décision quand à la stratégie qu'il adopterait ensuite.

Mais un mot ne cessait de l'obnubiler, une pensée qui revenait sans cesse, plus claire et plus forte que les autres : _vengeance. _

Même si Itachi avait agi poussé par quelqu'un d'autre, son crime n'était pas pardonnable pour autant et ça aurait été à lui, Sasuke Uchiwa de le punir pour cela. Il ressentait toujours cette même haine et rancœur vis-à-vis de Naruto. Il allait payer.

Il irait jusqu'au bout de la destruction de Naruto.

C'est la première conclusion à laquelle il arriva.

La seconde était que l'autre personne devait aussi payer, et pour cela il devait se renseigner sur certains points, à commencer par son identité, aux archives de Konoha comme lui l'avait recommandé Tobi...

Ainsi, le troisième jours, Naruto découvrit Sasuke vêtu de ses habits de shinobi, ses affaires prêtes et l'air déterminé.

- On y va, déclara simplement Sasuke.

C'est ainsi qu'ils reprirent la route en sens inverse en direction de Konoha, malgré les craintes et les réticences du corps médical vis-à-vis de l'état de Sasuke. Ils ne coururent pas d'arbres en arbres comme lors de leur premier trajet, Tsunade leur ayant fait parvenir un message leur indiquant que la situation n'avait rien d'urgente et qu'ils ne devaient rien faire qui puisse aggraver la blessure de Sasuke pourtant en phase avancée de guérison. Alors ils marchèrent; Sasuke devant, porté par l'envie de connaître enfin la vérité et la hâte d'arriver à Konoha et Naruto, suivant le rythme derrière lui. Sasuke pouvait sentir son regard inquiet sur lui, à l'affut du moindre signe de fatigue de sa part. Il lui brûlait la nuque, c'était insupportable.

Enfin, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter pour la nuit et montèrent un campement de fortune au milieu duquel ronflait un feu. Mais Sasuke n'était pas fatigué, aussi s'occupait-t-il comme il pouvait: allant ramasser du bois mort pour alimenter le feu, accomplissant quelques étirements ou essayant de se distraire en lançant son kunaï contre une souche morte.

Il ignorait la douleur qui fleurissait au sein de sa poitrine, tout cela sous le regard réprobateur de Naruto qui l'observait, appuyé contre un rocher à côté des flammes.

- Sasuke, je crois que tu devrais te ménager un peu.

Il s'y attendait. Sa mâchoire se contracta, à vrai dire il l'avait inconsciemment cherché, juste pour avoir un prétexte pour se défouler sur Naruto qui n'avait pas cessé de le materner depuis sa crise de faiblesse, juste après son arrivée à hôpital. Il détestait ça, surtout venant de sa part.

- Je ne suis pas fatigué, je ne vois même pas pourquoi on devrait camper ici, c'est une perte de temps, siffla hargneusement Sasuke sans la regarder, ramassant toujours du bois; malgré qu'il ait déjà amasser une réserve conséquente à quelques pas du feu.

- Les médecins ont dit de ne pas trop forcé et là je vois bien que tu as mal ! C'est stupide, soupira Naruto en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sasuke se retourna avec un regard mauvais, la douleur l'élançait par vague jusqu'à son bras droit mais il préférait souffrir en silence plutôt que faire ce que le blond suggérait et donc de lui donner raison. Ce n'était pas très mature, il s'en rendait bien compte mais le voyage trop lent ajouté à sa douleur et son empressement pesaient sur son jugement. Il toisât le blond avec colère.

- Je n'ai pas besoins qu'on me materne et je connais mes limites, répliqua Sasuke en fusillant Naruto du regard.

- Je disais ça pour toi.

Sasuke grinça des dents. Quelque part, un oiseau laissa échapper un unique cri perçant, seul bruit dans la forêt qui les entourait. Naruto et lui s'observèrent en silence, même si Sasuke ne distinguait que le reflet des flammes à la place des iris bleus de Naruto. Il se détourna finalement et continua sa quête, chargeant ses bras déjà bien encombré de bois lourd. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'ennuyait !

Et cette douleur qui ne cessait de tisonner son cœur.

- Je n'ai pas besoins que l'on s'occupe de moi, compris ? Lança Sasuke, surtout pas toi ! Je te l'ai dit Naruto : je...

- " Je te hais ", oui j'ai compris, l'interrompit abruptement Naruto, tu me hais et tu veux me détruire, je sais. Tu parles beaucoup Sasuke, mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas vu beaucoup d'actes !

Sasuke s'apprêtait à lui répondre, quand une pulsation de douleur le foudroya sur place. Il lâcha son chargement qui s'écrasa à ses pieds dans d'horribles craquements. Bruits sinistres dans cet atmosphère calme.

Il entendit à peine Naruto l'appeler et lui demander qu'est-ce qui se passait car il cru que son cœur venait d'exploser dans sa poitrine, pulvérisant sa cage thoracique. Il allait mourir, il jurait qu'il sentait son sangs lui remonter à la tête comme un raz de marée. Un voile rouge passa devant ses yeux et il ne ressentit bientôt plus que la douleur.

Titubant et tentant de se retenir à quelques branches basses, Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler.

La seconde d'après, il était à genoux sur le sol recouvert d'humus, le corps parcouru de sursauts et vomissant du sang. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et son œsophage était en feu, il sentit à peine les mains de Naruto lui écarter les mèches de ses cheveux mi-longs qui lui collaient aux tempes par la transpiration et lui recouvraient ses yeux.

Ce fut horrible.

Quand il fut certain qu'il n'avait plus rien à rendre et que la douleur était redevenue suffisamment supportable, il repoussa sans ménagement Naruto de la main et se remis debout. La forêt oscilla un moment avant que son esprit retrouve le sens de l'équilibre. Il tituba jusqu'au campement et se laissa tomber à coter du feu. Il avait si froid. Naruto le rejoint bientôt, silencieux, il lui tendit une gourde remplie d'eau que Sasuke lui arracha des mains.

Tendis que Sasuke buvait, Naruto fouilla dans leurs paquetages et sortit une de leurs couvertures de voyage.

- Tiens, dit-il en la lui passant autour des épaule.

Sasuke tourna son visage vers lui, ses sourcils froncés par l'étonnement qui se lisait clairement sur son visage. Cette réaction infligea une gifle mentale à Naruto qui n'avait pourtant pas pensé à l'interprétation que pourrait se faire Sasuke vis-à-vis de ce geste. D'ailleurs celui-ci semblait en colère.

- Avec tout le sang que tu as vomi c'est normal que tu aies froid, Tsunade serait furieuse si je te ramenais en mauvais état, ajouta Naruto pour se justifier, va pas penser pas que j'en aie quoique se soit à faire de toi.

Sasuke ricana. Ce rire lui fit mal à sa gorge irritée.

- Tu as encore du sang au coin de la bouche, ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer Naruto d'un ai détaché.

Sasuke porta sa main à la commissure de ses lèvres et essuya la bile et le sang qui s'y trouvait d'un revers de manche. Le sangs sur le tissus était d'un beau rouge foncé à la lumière des flammes, même si un peu de salive venait en ternir l'éclat.

Le sang avait toujours eu quelque chose d'érotique pour Sasuke, mais pas dans le sens pornographique du terme où celui-ci était représenté bestialement et grossièrement. Non, c'était quelque chose de plus intime, de plus poétique encore plus que n'importe quel autre fluide corporelle humain. Il était l'essence de la personne, le goût de l'autre.

C'est alors qu'une idée tordue lui vint l'esprit.

C'était vraiment malsain, pervers et risqué. Mais tellement tentant...

- Naruto... L'appela-t-il avec son plus beau sourire tout en se tournant vers le garçon blond.

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui avec méfiance, le ton était trop doux et la lueur qu'il voyait danser dans les prunelles de Sasuke ne lui inspirait nulle confiance. Le sourire sardonique de Sasuke s'agrandit, découvrant une lignée de dents blanches parfaitement alignées.

- Naruto, répéta-t-il, tout à l'heure te me parlais d'acte, en voici un qui te donnera un avant goût de ce qui t'attend.

Sasuke se pencha en avant et posa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles de Naruto, qui, abasourdi, perçut instinctivement ses muscles se crisper à ce contact chaud et humide. Sentant que Naruto n'allait pas tarder à le repousser, Sasuke passa sa langue contre les lèvres soudées du blond et se retira aussi vite qu'il s'était avancé. Comme deviné par Sasuke, Naruto se recula vivement, les yeux grands ouverts et sans quitter Sasuke du regard. Le brun lui adressa un dernier sourire empli de menaces silencieuses et s'allongea sur le sol, dos à lui.

Choqué, Naruto observa un moment le dos de sons ancien coéquipier se soulever doucement au rythme de sa respiration avant de se coucher à son tour, l'estomac serré. S'interrogeant sur la signification de cet acte et de ses conséquences.

Il mit long à trouver le sommeil, toutes les positions lui étaient insupportables et la présence silencieuse à sa gauche ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. Et surtout il avait cet arrière goût amer sur les lèvres dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. Métallique.

Un _avant goût _de ce qui l'attendait.

* * *

Le lendemain, Naruto fit comme si rien ne s'était passé et, fort heureusement pour lui, Sasuke calqua son attitude sur la sienne.

Les derniers kilomètres qu'ils parcoururent furent les plus rapides et les plus lourds qu'ils aient jamais parcourus jusqu'alors, et cette fois-ci, pour son plus grand plaisir, Sasuke ne sentit plus le regarde de Naruto sur sa nuque.

Enfin, Konoha apparut à l'horizon et quelques minutes plus tard ils se tenaient tout deux devant Tsunade, leurs affaires encore sur le dos. Sasuke écouta d'une oreille distraite Naruto relater leur périple à l'Hokage, se gardant bien de garder pour lui l'épisode du campement mais signalant néanmoins son état de santé. Tsunade congédia donc Sasuke en lui ordonnant d'aller se faire examiner à l'hôpital.

Sasuke la salua et quitta la pièce.

Mais il ne se rendit pas à l'hôpital, endroit qu'il avait l'impression de beaucoup trop fréquenté ces temps, et prit le chemin de la bibliothèque de Konohoa. Il franchit les grandes portes de l'imposent édifices, tendis que l'odeur désormais familière de vieux papier et de poussière lui rappela les jours où il venait triller les archives en compagnie de sa garde rapprochée. Et dire qu'à présent il allait y retourner de son plein gré !

Après avoir demandé le pass à la petite grand-mère qui les avait accueilli lors de son premier jour et ignorant son regard méfiant de cette dernière, il retrouva la clarté artificielle de l'étage des archives avec une certaine nostalgie, l'odeur du vieux papier et de la poussière y était encore plus présente qu'à l'étage.

Les archives étaient classée par année. Itachi avait été au service de Konoha durant 6 ans... Sasuke ne perdit pas de temps et s'attela à sa fastidieuse tâche.

Les premières années de la vie de shinobi d'Itachi n'étaient pas très passionnante. Les rapports de missions de cette époque le concernant étaient rédigés par des mains autres que la sienne; sûrement ses coéquipiers de missions. Il y était souvent mentionné pour souligner ses capacités extraordinaires ou son zèle particulier, même si la plupart des missions étaient loin d'être passionnante, un cran au-dessus de celle qu'on leur confiait autrefois à Naruto, Sakura et lui-même à leurs débuts, elles ne lui semblaient pas être spécialement importantes pour sa recherche.

Mais rapidement le rythme s'accéléra. Aux simples missions d'escorte plus ou moins sans danger, se succédèrent les rapports d'espionnage de douteux personnages et les confirmations de la mort d'un tel ou d'une telle. Et cette fois c'était bien la petite écriture liée et serrée de son frère qui noircissait le papier.

Sasuke parcouru un à un tout ces rapports de missions, il redécouvrait la vie professionnelle de son frère : parfaite. Il n'y avait aucune bavure dans aucune de ses missions, pas le moindre petit anicroche qui eut pu ternir l'éclat de fierté qu'il avait fréquemment vu briller dans les yeux de son père en observant son frère.

Un sentiment de jalousie s'insinua malgré lui dans l'esprit de Sasuke. Itachi avait 9 ans où il en était dans ses recherches.... Quand lui-même avait cet âge, il était encore à l'académie en train de s'entraîner à viser avec des shurikens ! Il grimaça, l'enfant qu'il était autrefois ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver encore de l'admiration pour son frère aîné...

Il reposa les documents à leur place et se dirigea avec résignation vers la rangée de l'année suivante.

Il avait déjà noté plus tôt que si les étagères étaient poussiéreuses et les documents inchangés de leur place depuis qu'on les y avait stockés, ceux couvrant les registres d'Itachi étaient recouverts d'une couverture de poussière nettement moins épaisse. Quelqu'un les avaient consulté. Sasuke garda cette observation en tête au cas où, mais cela datait certainement d'après le massacre de son clan; des gens cherchant comme lui une raison à cet acte insensé de la part d'un adolescent de 13 ans.

A moins que, beaucoup plus inconfortable pour Sasuke, se ne soit Tobi qui les ait consultés.

Mais pour l'instant peut lui importait la raison qui avait poussé cette personne à faire ces recherches, le temps s'écoulait et il n'était toujours pas plus avancé dans les siennes et il s'attendait à tout moment à entendre les petits pas de la vieille dame résonner dans l'étroit escalier qui conduisait aux archives venant lui demander de quitter les lieux. Sa quête était d'autant plus ardue qu'il devait parcourir absolument tous les documents, triant ceux qui avaient trait à Itachi d'une quelconque façon des autres. Pour l'heure, la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé pour gagner du temps était de se concentrer sur les missions de rang A, B et S ( quoique encore très rares durant les 9 ans d'Itachi ).

Il venait d'achever cette rangée, quand un léger toussotement dans son dos l'interpela. Michiyo-baasan se tenait entre deux rayons, le dos courbé par l'âge, elle lui indiqua calmement qu'il était temps de quitter son sanctuaire. A contre-cœur, Sasuke acquiesça et suivit la petite femme à l'étage supérieure, puis quitta la bibliothèque après l'avoir saluée.

Le ciel de Konoha était strié d'orange et de rose foncés, la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber mais Sasuke ne se sentait nullement l'envie de retrouver son petit appartement vide. De toute façon, se dit-il, sa tête bourdonnait tellement d'information à présent qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil. Aussi préféra-t-il prendre la direction des quartiers nocturnes du village où l'ambiance et de nouvelles connaissances l'aideraient sans doute à se distraire.

Le bar dans lequel il trouva refuge était un établissement connu et fréquenté par de nombreux ninjas venus se changer les idées après une journée bien remplie. Dés qu'il pénétra dans la grande pièce enfumée, Sasuke balaya la clientèle du regard, croisant quelque prunelles fixées sur lui et de nombreux coup d'œil curieux avant quand deux pupilles fendues ne retiennent son attention.

Les yeux de Kiba affichèrent un instant de la surprise avant de se plisser de malice. D'un geste de la main, il invita Sasuke à se joindre au petit groupe présent avec lui à sa table.

- Et ben ça alors ! S'exclama-t-il à l'adresse de Sasuke lorsque celui l'eut enfin rejoint, c'est vraiment le dernier endroit dans tout Konoha où je m'attendait à te voir !

- Je ne peux pas dire la même chose pour toi, répliqua d'un air amusé Sasuke en se glissant à la place que Kiba venait de lui faire à sa droite.

Les autres personnes présentes à la table l'observaient à présent avec une curiosité polie et amicale. Sasuke ne connaissait aucune d'elles, aussi Kiba s'empressa-t-il de faire de rapides présentations. Tous semblèrent très heureux de faire sa connaissance, après tout n'était-il pas le fils prodige de retour à la maison ? Son titre de héros qui lui avait été attribué suite à l'épisode du poison d'Orochimaru jouait décidément en sa faveur. Sasuke se montra poli et amical avec chacune des personnes, restant tout de même assez réservé, répondant à leurs questions de manière succincte et participant vaguement à la conversation générale. Mais il se retrouva bien vite exclusivement pris dans une conversation avec Kiba.

Il n'avait jamais été spécialement proche avec le jeune Inuzuka qu'il avait à peine redécouvert durant sa garde rapprochée, aussi fut-il surpris de trouver une personnalité bien plus intéressante que celle qu'il s'était attendue à rencontrer. Kiba avait un charisme naturel évident, il n'était jamais à cours de discussion et possédait le fort caractère commun à son clan. Abordant toujours un éternel sourire arrogant qui dévoilait ses canines pointues et faisait son charme, il avait tout du type qu'on aimait à détester et à aimer à la fois. Un peu grande gueule, il possédait un humour cinglant parfois au limite du politiquement correct et maîtrisait à merveille l'art des sous-entendus.

Sa personnalité plut tout de suite à Sasuke.

La soirée avançait et il était de plus en plus évident que plus personne ne leur prêtait aucune attention, aussi Kiba se pencha vers Sasuke pour se faire entendre à travers le brouhaha général,

- Ça te dit de bouger de là ? Je connais un endroit beaucoup mieux !

- Okay !

Sans même prendre la peine de dire au revoir aux autres, ils se glissèrent au-dehors de l'atmosphère étouffante et bruyante du bar pour rejoindre la fraîcheur de la rue éclairées par d'innombrables lampions colorés.

- Ah on s'entendait plus ! Déclara Kiba en étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa têtek, puis ajouta en tournant le dos à Sasuke, ça fait du bien !

- Alors où est ce fameux endroit ? Demanda Sasuke en rejoignant Kiba.

- Suis-moi, c'est pas loin.

Le _dokuyaku _**(1) **était un petit bar à l'est de Konoha où l'alcool à défaut d'être de bonne qualité était fort à bon marché, comme l'expliqua Kiba à Sasuke durant le trajet.

Quand ils y pénétrèrent, le contraste avec le bar qu'il venait de quitter était flagrant. La pièce était au moins deux fois plus petite et sombre, les murs étaient recouverts de soie bleue claire et de petites lampes voilées suspendues au plafond donnaient à la pièce une atmosphère douce et enfumée. Quant à la clientèle, elle était bien plus hétérogène, les ninjas se mêlaient tout aussi bien aux simples villageois qu'à d'autres badauds.

Ils prirent place au bar et Kiba commanda deux verres d'un liquide vert menthe que Sasuke se contenta de goûter du bout des lèvres. Il n'avait encore rien bu de la soirée et ne comptait pas commencer maintenant. Il devait garder son esprit alerte et éviter la gueule de bois le lendemain pour se consacrer entièrement à ses recherches. Kiba quant à lui, lui adressa un sourire carnassier et vida son verre d'une traite.

Au fur et à mesure que la soirée se poursuivait et que les verres vides s'empilaient, Sasuke constata que Kiba n'avait pas menti en lui disant que l'alcool était fort à cet endroit. Ce dernier parlait de plus en plus fort et son regard perçant devenait brumeux. Au bout du 8 ème shot, Sasuke décida pour lui que ça suffisait pour se soir et l'obligea à sortir.

Kiba tituba dans l'allée et se retint contre le mur de briques froides, emplissant ses poumons d'air frais pour contenir la nausée qu'il ressentait.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi cet endroit s'appelle comme ça, grimaça-t-il en posant une main sur son ventre, un verre de plus et j'étais mort !

Il se détacha du mur et se tourna vers Sasuke qui l'observait à quelques mètre de lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Kiba avait retrouvé son air sur de lui et l'observait aussi. La lueur de la lune accentuaient les marques triangulaires sur ses joues, lui donnant un air encore plus animal que d'ordinaire, ses cheveux qui n'était plus retenus par son bandeau de ninja lui tombaient en mèches devant les yeux et se dressaient en piques sur sa tête, cachant partiellement son regard pénétrant.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda-t-il sans le quitter des yeux.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil, la question de Kiba était des plus anodine mais il avait très bien compris où il voulait en venir. Il se permit un sourire amusé.

- Je ne sais pas si tu es encore capable de faire quoi que ce soit dans ton état.

- Tu me sous-estime.

Rejoignant Sasuke en quelques foulées, il plaqua une main sur sa nuque et l'embrassa fougueusement. Se laissant faire, Sasuke posa ses mains sur les hanches pour l'attirer plus contre lui. Il laissa la langue de Kiba explorer sa bouche, répondant au baiser. Ils se livrèrent longuement à une lutte silencieuse, avant que Kiba ne capitule et lui laisse le contrôle de la situation.

Quand Sasuke mit fin au baiser, Kiba émit un grognement de protestation mais retrouva rapidement sa contenance. Sasuke passa une main sous le tissus de l'uniforme de Kiba, le faisant frissonner.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Lui demanda le plus sérieusement du monde Sasuke.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que Kiba aimait les femmes, son attitude et leurs précédentes discussions en était la preuve. Même si Sasuke n'était pas contre la proposition qu'il lui faisait, il était quand même curieux de connaître ses motivation. L'alcool n'en étant visiblement pas la cause.

Kiba haussa les épaules.

- Pourquoi pas ? Je me suis toujours demandé comment c'était, mais je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'essayer jusqu'à maintenant.

- Et pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que j'ai du goût, sourit Kiba en mordant doucement la lèvre inférieure de Sasuke avec un air provoquant.

Sasuke sourit.

- Chez toi ou chez moi ?

Bien que n'ayant aucune expérience en la matière, Kiba s'avéra un excellant amant, sachant anticiper et se montrer soumis quand il le fallait. C'en était presque dommage qu'il préférât les femmes. Un vrai gâchis.

Une autre de ses qualités était que le lendemain matin il ne protesta pas quand Sasuke le réveilla et s'en alla de son propre chef; non sans l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois. Ils quittèrent l'appartement de Sasuke ensemble, et se séparèrent quand Sasuke prit le chemin de la bibliothèque du village.

Poussant un soupir en retrouvant la pièce souterraine, il entreprit de reprendre ses recherches où il les avaient laissées: les 10 ans d'Itachi.

Les heures se succédèrent et Sasuke commençaient à ressentir la fatigue de la nuit précédente ainsi qu'un certain agacement devant le manque de résultats. Il commençait à croire que Tobi l'avait mené sur une fausse piste et s'était bien foutu de lui. Les années défilaient entre ses mains et pour l'instant la seule confirmation qu'Itachi avait vraiment été promis à un avenir radieux lui était apparue.

11 ans.

12 ans.

Il approchait de la fin de ses recherches de la sixième année de loyauté envers le village caché de la feuille de son frère lorsqu'une note en bas du rapport qu'il lisait attira son attention.

Je n'ai pas trouvé le document

engageant les deux clans rivaux à

tenir leur engagement les contraignant

a ne pas se battre entre eux.

Impossible de faire parler le

meneur du groupe, il s'est donné la mort avant qu'on ne l'interroge

en se faisant

hara-kiri

Itachi avait l'habitude d'écrire ses rapports de façon claire et concise, aussi cette note était-elle inutile car il avait déjà mentionné plus haut la mort du chef du groupe de ninjas rebelles. Et Itachi n'avait jamais fait de note auparavant.

Il plia soigneusement le document qu'il glissa sous son uniforme afin de pouvoir l'étudier en détail plus tard.

Ses soupçons se confirmèrent en parcourant les rapports suivants, Itachi ajoutait de plus en plus de notes en bas de page et la plupart était inutiles ou manquaient vraiment de sens, comme si elles avaient été rajoutées dans un autre but que de rapporter la mission. Le cœur de Sasuke s'accéléra dans sa poitrine au fur et à mesure de ses découvertes. Il ne pouvait pas emporter tous les rapports ayant des notes en bas de page, mais il mémorisa consciencieusement toute les dates de celles qui en avaient.

Quand la gérante de la bibliothèque vint lui signaler qu'il était temps de partir, c'est dans un profond état d'excitation mentale qu'il la suivit jusqu'à l'extérieure. Cette fois, il prit directement le chemin de son appartement, trop pressé d'étudier le précieux document qu'il sentait contre sa peau.

Mais il eut la surprise de découvrir devant sa porte la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir là.

Naruto l'observa arriver et afficha une moue réprobatrice quand il aperçut les marques et Kiba lui avaient faites durant la nuit précédente. Visiblement, il n'aimait pas les suçons et les morsures.

- Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul qui ait eu l'honneur de t'embrasser, déclara Naruto lorsque Sasuke arriva devant lui.

- Jaloux ?

**(1) **Poison en français

* * *

**Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!**

**Enfin ! I did it ! Pardon pour l'attente et j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! J'en ai bavé pour l'écrire ( c'est ce qui arrive quand on fait des nœuds impossibles dans sa propres fic... ) et j'ai du en réécrire une bonne partie tellement j'avais l'impression que je ne sais plus écrire...**

**Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont mis un bon coup de pied au cul pour que je me mette à la rédaction de ce chapitre ! :) ( ça fait pas de mal de temps en temps... )**

**Aimé ? Pas aimé ? J'ferais mieux de me trouver une autre activité que la fanfic ? A vos claviers !  
**


	12. Chap 11

Titre: Une raison de vivre

Résumer: A cause de Naruto, Sasuke à perdu sa raison de vivre. S'il ne peux plus vivre pour tuer son frère, ce sera pour le tuer lui, Naruto. Lui et la chose à laquelle il tient le plus au monde; le village de Konoha et ses habitants.

Pairing: Sasu/Naru

Disclamer: Toujours pas à moi. T.T ( Mais j'y travaille!)

Réponse aux reviews anonymes et déjà merci aux revieweurs:

sanaya: Merci pour ton vote et voilà la suite ! :)

temptation: Même sans me mettre à un autre loisir je suis paresseuse... désolée mille fois pour l'attente !

Neliana: Oh une autre adepte du sadisme littéraire ! Coupine ! =) Non plus sérieusement merci d'apprécié ma fic au point de tout lire les chapitres d'un coup ! Et désolée pour l'attente plus que honteuse...

Juwpy: Bon vu le temps je pense que " ton retour " c'est passé il y a longtemps... :/ Désolée !! Bon comme tu vois je n'ai pas abandonné ma fic et je ne le ferai jamais ! ( jusqu'à la fin ! )

Laé: Plus de 5 mois, j'ai honte... vraiment. J'espère me faire pardonné avec ce chapitre ! Au fait, de quel projet tu parles ? Un projet de fic que j'aurais évoqué ? :)

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Jaloux?

Naruto jeta un regard noir à Sasuke.

Il avait très souvent été jaloux dans sa vie: des autres enfants, de leur famille, de l'amour et l'attention qu'ils recevaient, des capacités des autres... Mais après tout, ces jalousies-là pouvaient se comprendre, en vue de son passé...

Et puis il l'avait rencontré lui, Sasuke Uchiwa. Grand héritier, enfant admiré de tous, idole des filles et - comme si tout cela n'était pas suffisant - shinobi naturellement doué. Dieu qu'il l'avait haï, Dieu qu'il l'avait admiré... Et comme ces sentiments sibyllins continuait à le tenailler encore à ce jour, parce que même au plus bas, il continuait à forcer l'admiration de tous, parce que c'était simplement lui...

Mais ça, jamais il ne le lui avouerait.

Naruto résista à lui lancer une des remarques cinglantes qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

- J'ai été jaloux de plein de choses, mais en tout cas pas de ça, dit-il en désignant du menton le cou de Sasuke.

Les morsures qui avaient virés au violet-rouge tranchaient vivement d'une façon obscène sur le cou de Sasuke, on aurait dit que la chair était à vif. Peut-être était-ce la totale impudeur de Sasuke qui n'avait même pas fait l'effort de tenter de les dissimuler, ou le fait de la leur de satisfaction qui brillait au fond de des yeux noirs de Sasuke, mais Naruto détourna le regard de ces marques. Comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait regarder décemment.

- Tu devrais pourtant, tu sais pas ce que tu rates, dit Sasuke en lançant un regard pressé vers la porte de son appartement. Il avait autre chose à faire, autre chose en tête, que de parler avec Naruto... Son tout viendra.

Naruto sembla remarquer son coup d'œil car il eu un moue réprobatrice. Il ne releva pas la remarque de Sasuke, à quoi bon ? Il était tellement fatigué de ce petit jeu... Autant y aller droit au but.

- Tu n'es pas allé à l'hôpital après notre retour du pays de la Cascade.

Sasuke abasourdi, attendit une suite qui ne vint pas. Perplexe, il scuta le visage sérieux de Naruto qui attendait visiblement une réaction de sa part. C'était tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire ? Il s'était déplacé jusqu'à chez lui et avait même attendu son retour, juste pour lui dire _ça_ ? Le chef des A.N.B.U en personne se déplaçais jusqu'à devant sa porte pour lui faire la moral sur son manque de sérieux concernant son état, Sasuke ne savait pas s'il devait en être fier ou en rire.

- Tu sais Naruto, tu t'inquiètes toujours plus pour les autres que tu ne le fais pour toi-même, dit Sasuke en ignorant la remarque de Naruto, ça pourrait bien te tuer un jour.

Naruto adressa un regard désolé à Sasuke.

C'en était presque touchant de voir à quel point, malgré sa réussite dans le monde des ninjas, Naruto restait toujours le même garçon impulsif vêtu d'une tenue orange qu'il avait connu à l'académie... c'était à travers ce genre de réaction, d'attention que Sasuke pouvait le voir. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé, ou si peu. Tout ce qui avait changé, finalement, c'était le regard que les gens lui portait; avant il était haï et pestiféré et maintenant, il était respecté et reconnu. Tout ça parce qu'il leur avait montré à tous de quoi il était capable...

Les gens sont vraiment des imbéciles, pensa Sasuke, ils ne voient la valeur d'une chose que lorsque celle-ci leur sert à quelque chose. Lui, il avait toujours su de quoi Naruto était capable, même lorsqu'il n'était même pas encore Genin. Toujours aussi impulsif, persévérant - têtu même- et idiot... Quelle personne sensée viendrait faire la morale à son ennemi ou lieu de se réjouir de son mauvais état ? Bien sûr, il ne pensait pas que Naruto pousserait le vice jusqu'à profiter de sa faiblesse pour l'éliminer, même lui ne ferait pas une chose pareil, mais quel besoins avait-il de lui dire ça ?

- Tu devrais aller voir Sakura au moins, répondit Naruto. Un vrai dialogue de sourd.

- J'ai des choses à faire..., dit Sasuke en faisant mine de tourner les talons et de fuir ainsi cette conversation sans sens qui devenait de plus en plus agaçante.

Naruto le rattrapa pas l'épaule, lui arrachant une grimace, et l'attira vers de manière à ce qu'il puisse lui glisser à l'oreille sans être entendu ces quelques mots :

- Je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais j'ai des raisons personnelles de vouloir que tu guérisses rapidement.

Cette voix ! Sasuke n'aurait jamais cru que Naruto puisse avoir un ton si grave, si... sensuelle. Il ne savait pas si c'était le fait d'avoir passé la nuit avec Kiba, mais il sentit son cœur s'accélérer et la même chaleur agréable qu'il avait déjà éprouvé au coté du blond lors de son unique sortie au temps de sa garde rapprochée. De plus, le souffle chaud de Naruto sur son oreille ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses.

Naruto se détacha aussi vite qu'il s'était approché de lui, le regarda une dernière fois et lui tourna le dos, laissant un Sasuke pensif derrière lui qui se disait que décidément, les événements prenaient une tournure de plus en plus intéressante... Mais il aurait tout le loisir de repenser aux paroles de Naruto plus tard, les écrits d'Itachi n'attendaient qu'à être déchiffrer !

De son côté, Naruto s'en allait d'un bon pas au quartier général des A.N.B.U, un sourire satisfait flottant sur ses lèvres. " J'ai des raisons personnelles de vouloir que tu guérisses rapidement", effectivement, pour le tuer. Mais vu le regard troublé de Sasuke, ce dernier n'avait pas du comprendre ces mots dans le même sens ! Exactement comme il l'avait espéré. Mais son visage retrouva une expression neutre lorsqu'il franchit les portes du quartier général, et devint carrément dure lorsqu'il vit Kiba se diriger vers lui.

- Hey Naruto, j'ai déposé le rapport sur les brigands du Pays de l'Herbe sur ton bureau.

- Bien.

Le ton était plus froid que ce que Naruto l'aurait voulu.

C'était ridicule, ils avaient toujours été amis, mais après ce qui s'était passé entre Sasuke et lui cette nuit, il ne pouvait plus voir l'A.N.B.U sans repenser aux suçons sur le cou de Sasuke et avec une sorte de mépris. Pour lui, c'était comme une trahison de la part de Kiba. Il n'avait même pas l'excuse de ne pas savoir de quoi Sasuke était capable, il était même au première loge ! Et malgré ça, il s'était donné à lui...

- Va t'occuper de la garde de Mina Tenjo-sama, puisque tu n'as plus rien à faire.

- Pas cette vieille sorcière, pitié ! Supplia Kiba, le visage décomposé, tu sais très bien comment elle est avec moi !

- Tes rapports avec nos commanditaires ne rentrent pas en ligne de compte. Occupe-toi bien d'elle, c'est une des plus généreuses contribuables de Konoha.

Sur ces mots, il laissa Kiba à son impuissance et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau, vaguement honteux et satisfait de la réaction de Kiba. Une fois assis et face à la paperasse qui l'attendait, il poussa un profond soupir et saisit le dossier en tête de pile. Le rapport de Kiba. Il l'ouvrit et le feuilleta, tout était nickel, objectifs parfaitement remplis et les méchants sous les verrous à l'heure actuelle. Rien à redire. Même pas le moindre petit truc à redire... Il apposa son sceau et le posa sur la pile des dossiers à classer. Il saisit le rapport suivant et le parcourut en vitesse, il dû s'y reprendre à deux fois pour comprendre de quoi il était question, tellement son esprit était toujours occupé par la trahison de Kiba.

Sasuke lui avait déjà fait mettre en péril son mariage et maintenant il se mettait ses amis de son côté. Pour Sakura, il pouvait encore penser que tout n'était pas de la faute à Sasuke, l'amour qu'elle lui portait avait été tellement grand qu'il était normal qu'il en reste encore des séquelles. Mais Kiba ! Kiba qui avait fait parti de sa garde rapprochée, un des ses plus proches amis... C'était comme s'il recevait un coup de poignard dans le dos. Il avait un goût amer dans la bouche rien qu'en y repensant.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire là ? Naruto se donna une baffe mentalement, il était en train de faire exactement ce que Sasuke attendait de lui : se laisser abattre. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se aller, il devait garder la tête froide. Après tout, une fois que tout serait fini, il irait parlé à Hinata et lui expliquerait tout, c'était une fille intelligente, elle comprendrait. L'incident avec Kiba ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et Sakura... Sakura perdrait ses illusions et se ferait à l'idée que Sasuke était l'enfoiré qu'il avait toujours été et reprendrait sa vie comme autrefois.

Tout irait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Et puis, au final, pour relativiser les choses, ce n'était que trois personnes... Pas vraiment "tout ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux". Il avait encore d'autres amis, un travail plus qu'honorable et un prestige plutôt plaisant.

Il soupira et continua sa pénible tâche.

- Sasuke Uchiwa, pourquoi es-tu revenu me hanter ? Soupira-t-il dans le vide.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke était en prise avec le mot d'Itachi et dans un état de frustration avancée. Certes, il n'avait jamais reçu de formation sur le décodage de missive, mais il pensait quand même réussir à percer le mystère de ces quelques lignes. Mais les heures s'écoulaient et toutes ses pistes s'évanouissaient les unes après les autres, ne faisant qu'accroitre sa colère.

De rage, il frappa du point sur la table sur laquelle il travaillait et fusilla le mot qui semblait le narguer. Il en venait à se demander s'il y avait vraiment quelque chose à découvrir finalement, peut-être qu'à force de chercher, à attendre de trouver quelque chose dans cette bibliothèque miteuse, il en était venu à prendre ses désirs pour des réalité et à voir des choses là où il n'y avait rien...

Il avait mal à la tête. Il se passa une main sur le visage et se maudit pour son incapacité, il n'avait pas l'habitude de l'échec. De plus, le manque de sommeil, sa mauvaise alimentation et sa blessure ne faisait qu'amplifier son malaise physique. A bout, il décida de prendre une pause et de se rendre chez Sakura. Seule elle pourrait lui donner de quoi tenir le coup.

Elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

En effet, un fois qu'il fut chez elle et qu'il lui expliqua à quel point il se sentait mal, elle prit tout de suite l'air professionnel qu'il lui connaissait bien à présent et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé devant lequel jouait la petite Hanako. Pendant que Sakura était partie chercher son matériel de soin, Sasuke observa la fillette.

Âgée de deux ans, elle ressemblait déjà beaucoup à sa maman, sauf ses cheveux qui étaient bruns clairs et son front, moins grand. Mais elle avait les mêmes yeux verts, deux yeux clairs remplis d'innocence qu'elle leva vers Sasuke et qui agrippèrent ses prunelles. C'était peut-être la fatigue, mais Sasuke se sentit mal à l'aise, cette gamine avait exactement le même regard que Naruto ! Cette impression qu'elle pouvait lire à travers lui, qu'elle savait ce qu'il était en train de faire... Il sentit comme une sorte de lien se créer entre elle et lui. La fillette lui sourit d'un air désolé et compatissant à la fois, un air amusé dans ses yeux émeraudes de le voir si chamboulé. Elle détourna finalement son attention du visiteur pour revenir à ses jeux.

Décidément, se dit Sasuke sans quitter Hanako du regard, il devait vraiment être à bout pour ressentir ce genre d'impression. Il commençait à devenir obsédé pas Naruto.

Sakura revint dans la pièce et tendit un verre d'eau et deux pilules rouges que Sasuke s'empressa d'avaler. Puis, Sakura lui demanda d'enlever son haut afin qu'elle puisse examiner sa blessure. Une fois torse nu, Sasuke vit les yeux de Sakura s'attarder sur les suçons de son cou, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Tu es vraiment maigre ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui tâtant les côtes, tu es sûr que tu manges correctement ?

- Je n'ai presque jamais faim.

- Tu devrais te forcer, te faire des horaires. Je te donnerai des provisions avant que tu partes.

Elle inspecta sa blessure qui avait bien cicatriser et déclara qu'il n'avait plus aucun soucis à se faire de ce côté-là, tant qu'il ne tentait rien d'extrême pendant deux semaines environ. Pour le reste, il avait simplement besoins de prendre beaucoup- elle insista sur ce mot- de repos. Une fois son inspection terminée, ils se rendirent à la cuisine afin qu'elle lui donne les provisions promises.

- Je te suis reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, lui glissa Sasuke tendis qu'elle remplissait un panier à ras-bord de victuailles.

- Ce n'est rien, je ne veux pas te voir mourir de faim ou d'épuisement, lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

- Je dois te sembler comme un enfant, sourit Sasuke, incapable de prendre soin de moi tout seul !

Sakura rit à cette remarque et tendit le panier à Sasuke.

- J'ai déjà un enfant à charge, alors à un de plus !

- Mm, dis-moi, serait-il possible que le père d'Hanako soit Naruto ?

- Naruto ?! S'exclama Sakura, aucune chance !

Elle le raccompagna à la porte, le sermonna une dernière fois sur son manque d'attention et le serra dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir; un peu trop longtemps au goût de Sasuke. Finalement elle le laissa s'en aller et le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au détour d'une rue. Tout en cheminant, Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil au panier de Sakura, il y avait au moins assez à manger pour des semaines ! Il faudrait qu'il examine tout ça une fois de retour chez lui...

Alors qu'il allait tourner à l'angle d'une résidence, il entendit deux voix qu'ils connaissait bien. Discret, il s'approcha de l'angle et jeta une rapide coup d'œil. Visiblement, Naruto et Neji semblait en plaine discussion et à en juger par leurs airs, le sujet devait être plutôt sérieux. Naruto semblait mal à l'aise, jetant de rapides coups d'œil aux alentour, comme à la recherche d'un prétexte pour échapper à ce tête à tête. Neji, au contraire, ne quittait pas Naruto de ses yeux blancs, l'air encore plus sévère que d'habitude, voir même en colère. Intrigué, Sasuke tendit l'oreille et observa plus attentivement ce que tramaient ces deux-là dans cette rue déserte.

- Je ne pouvais pas continuer ainsi, essaie de me comprendre Neji...

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de ta part.

- Je l'ai fait pour son bien, crois-moi.

- " Je n'ai jamais été amoureux de toi, tout n'était qu'une jolie illusion ", je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te faire ravaler ces mots !

Depuis son poste, Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Visiblement la dispute était encore plus grave qu'il l'avait imaginé, Neji semblait vraiment en colère, une colère froide qu'il semblait effectivement avoir du mal à retenir. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le Hyuuga perdre son sang froid et il devait avoué qu'il y avait de quoi être impressionné par tant de froideur. Tant de fureur contenue, menaçant de céder... il n'aurait vraiment pas voulu être à la place de Naruto. Il ne comprenait pas encore quel était l'objet de cette querelle, mais d'après les dernières paroles de Naji, il était question de sentiments... Le plus dangereux des sujets qui soient.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Neji.

- Tu n'as aucune idée à quelle point tes paroles l'on détruite, Hinata ne parle presque plus et passe ses journée à pleurer.

Ainsi c'était donc ça ! Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Naruo avait vraiment quitter Hinata ! Le couple parfait n'aurait donc pas tenu ? Voilà quelque chose à quoi il ne s'attendait pas... Enfin, au moins, il n'avait plus à se soucier d'elle dans son plan; Naruto s'était sabordé lui-même. Il comprenait à présent l'attitude de Neji, Naruto avait osé blesser sa cousine et héritière d'un des plus influant clans de Konoha et de quelle façon en plus ! "Je n'ai jamais été amoureux de toi, tout n'était qu'une jolie illusion"... C'était vraiment mesquin, lui non plus n'aurait jamais pensé Naruto capable de tenir un tel discours. Pas étonnant qu'Hinata soit dans cet état, elle avait toujours été trop sensible.

- J'irai la trouver pour avoir une discussion un peu plus tard, pour mettre les choses au point.

- Tes arguments ont intérêts à être convaincants, si tu ne veux pas te mettre le clan Hyuuga à dos...

Sur cette menace, Neji reprit son chemin, non jeter un dernier regard glacé à Naruto qui se hâta de quitter les lieux au plus vite. Au malheur de Sasuke, Neji se dirigeait dans sa direction. Il s'éloigna de l'angle du mur, reprit son panier et tourna les talons; mais Neji l'avait déjà aperçu. Sachant qu'il était inutile de mentir, Sasuke préféra jouer la carte de la sincérité.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'avais vraiment pas l'intention de vous espionner.

- Depuis quand tu es là ? Demanda Neji d'un ton froid.

Ses sentiments pour Sasuke étaient toujours les mêmes. Ils ne s'étaient jamais apprécié et n'avaient jamais cherché à le cacher. Au-delà du passé de Sasuke, l'histoire de leur deux clans ne faisait que renforcé l'animosité qu'ils ressentaient vis à vis de l'autre. Mais le fait que Neji se soit disputé avec Naruto changeait la donne, ils avaient à présent un ennemi commun... Et Sasuke n'allait certainement pas laissé passer une si belle et inespérée situation.

- Depuis assez longtemps pour en savoir trop, dit Sasuke en jetant un regard lourd à Neji.

- Espèce de...

- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais en tant que membre d'un grand clan je comprends tes sentiments. Naruto aurait fait cela à une de mes cousines, je l'aurais massacré sur place.

Neji le considéra un moment en silence. Pouvait-il vraiment croire les paroles d'un traitre ? Mais Sasuke affichait un air sincère et il n'avait aucune raison de mentir...Néanmoins, il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir ce genre de discussion avec Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Mm, mais comme tu l'as dit toi-même, ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

Il fit mine de continuer son chemin, mais Sasuke lui barra le passage.

- Dis-moi, quand est-ce que Naruto a quitté Hinata ?

- Est-ce que c'est vraiment important pour toi de le savoir ? Demanda Neji, agacé.

Sasuke posa son panier à terre et dégagea son cou pour montrer les suçons de Kiba à Neji qui afficha une mine perplexe.

- Leur rupture a l'air d'être récente, mais ça fait un moment que Naruto couche avec moi.

Les yeux de Neji s'agrandirent sous le choc de la déclaration de Sasuke, il agrippa son col activa son byakugan. Cette fois il était vraiment hors de lui et même s'il était confiant, Sasuke fut quand même impressionné par la puissance qui émanait de Neji. Quelle aura ! Il ferait un adversaire difficile à battre s'il devait d'affronté, mais il allait tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas.

- Calme toi ! Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble, Naruto m'avait dit qu'il avait rompu avec elle il y a des mois de ça !

- Menteur !

- Pourquoi je mentirai ? Je n'ai aucun intérêt à te révéler ma relation avec Naruto, au contraire.

Neji relâcha un peu son emprise, mais ils étaient toujours aussi proches l'un de l'autre. D'un côté, Sasuke, clame et droit et de l'autre Neji, noble et suspicieux. Ils avaient tellement de points en communs. Tout deux descendants de puissants clans, des génies, dotés d'une beauté froide et puissants. Leur différence majeure résidait dans le fait que Sasuke avait emprunté un voie plus sombre pour atteindre ses objectifs, au contraire de Neji qui suivait son destin tout tracé comme un bon petit shinobi obéissant. Ils se ressemblaient tellement que Sasuke savait exactement quoi dire pour le convaincre. Il allait en faire une de ses pièces maîtresse dans la chute de Naruto, et plus si affinité.

Il vit la suspicion de Neji d'effacé de plus en plus. Même s'il gardait son byakugan activé, il ne pouvait pas voir à travers les mensonges de Sasuke.

- En effet, tu n'as aucun intérêt à ce que ça se sache.

- Mm.

Neji le lâcha et Sasuke passa une main sur sa gorge, il avait du mal à se retenir de sourire. Il fit face à Neji qui avait l'air abattu, décidément le Hyuuga prenait tellement à cœur les intérêts de son clan qu'il en négligeait les siens, il venait de perdre peut-être l'ami le plus droit qu'il n'aurait jamais. C'était intriguant pour Sasuke de voir à quel point avec autant de puissance et de caractère Neji restait un véritable chiot soumis quand il s'agissait de son clan. Comment pouvait-il en être ainsi alors qu'il portait sur le front un sceau maudit comme un esclave arborant la marque de son maître ?

En tout cas il fallait qu'il continue de le travailler, pour qu'il devienne son propre chien.

- J'aurais beaucoup de chose à te raconter sur Naruto que tu ne soupçonne même pas, dit Sasuke, mais pas maintenant, ni ici, je dois y aller.

- Vraiment ? Répliqua Neji, visiblement intrigué, et bien retrouvons-nous demain soir au couché du soleil devant la porte nord du clan Hyuuga.

- Sans faute, dit Sasuke.

Ils se saluèrent d'un hochement de tête et repartirent chacun de leur côté.

Sasuke jubilait! Lui qui croyaient les rouages de son plans rouillés par le déchiffrement de la note d'Itachi, voila que le destin lui offrait une occasion en or de faire avancer les choses. Il jouait serré, certes, il suffisait d'une parole mal placée pour que tout s'écroule comme un château de carte. Mais il était intelligent, la difficulté ne lui faisait pas peur, au contraire, elle le poussait à donner le meilleur de lui-même. Mais il avait une dernière chose à faire pour que tout soit en ordre.

Au lieu d'emprunté la direction menant à son appartement, il prit le chemin des terrains d'entraînement. Naruto devait se sentir au plus mal, et Sasuke savait que dans ses situations seul l'exercice physique pouvait l'aider à se sentir mieux et à faire le vide dans sa tête. Il ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver, dans une clairière de la forêt occupé à amélioré son taijutsu. Naruto s'arrêta lorsqu'il l'aperçut et s'approcha de lui.

- Qu'est- ce que tu fais ici ?

Sasuke tendis le panier de Sakura devant lui.

- J'ai été voir Sakura comme tu me l'as demandé ce matin, elle m'a donné ça mais il y a en a trop pour une seule personne alors je voulais t'en donner, mais comme je ne sais pas où tu habites je suis venu ici en pensant te trouver.

Naruto se mordit les lèvres et essuya d'un revers la transpiration de son front. Sasuke, quant à lui, observait les alentours.

- Tu es venu me donner des provisions... ça fait parti de ton plan aussi ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Sasuke reporta son attention sur Naruto, soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oui, mon but et de t'empoisonner avec des onigiris, tu as tout compris.

- Tu te fous de moi... Soupira à son tour Naruto en secouant la tête.

- C'est juste que c'est en partie de ta faute si j'ai cette nourriture sur les bras et que je ne connais personne d'autre à qui la donner et aussi que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

Naruto laissa échappé un petit rire méprisant que Sasuke ne lui connaissait pas. D'ailleurs Naruto semblait différent de d'habitude, c'était sans doute dû à sa dispute avec Neji, mais il avait l'air faible, abattu. En position de faiblesse.

- Tu avais l'air pourtant bien occupé ce matin quand je suis passé chez toi, dit Naruto en s'appuyant contre un tronc d'arbre dont l'écorce portait les marques de ses coups.

- Aussi occupé que peut l'être un ninja ancien criminel et héros à la fois... Je me sens vraiment seul parfois... Tout le monde m'observe mais personne ne m'approche.

Naruto ne dit rien, l'air impassible, continuant de l'observer depuis sa position. Sasuke continua sa tirade.

- Je suis devenu une sorte de curiosité, dit Sasuke avec un sourire amer, les yeux baissés vers le sol.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Naruto tiquer. Il avait visé juste en parlant de curiosité, il était en train de décrire l'enfance de Naruto, ce dernier se sentait à présent personnellement touché par ce qu'il racontait.

- C'est toi qui t'es isolé tout seul Sasuke, déclara Naruto d'un ton las, c'est toi qui est parti pour une sombre histoire de vengeance et qui est revenu pour la même raison. Tu veux me détruire mais je ne sais même pas quel crime j'ai commis pour mérité ça, on dirait que tu ne peux pas t'en empêché, que c'est comme une drogue pour toi, une véritable obsession.

Sasuke releva la tête à ses mots, il s'approcha de Naruto et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tu as entièrement raison, je suis obsédé au point d'en perdre le sommeil et l'appétit, j'y pense jour et nuit et ça me ronge ! Tu occupes toute mes pensées et je ne peux rien y faire, lâcha-t-il.

Tandis qu'il débitait ces mots, il s'était mis à trembler, sa voix avait des accents de désespoirs et ses yeux semblaient s'accrocher désespérément à ceux de Naruto. Il se mordit les lèvres et serra ses bras autour de son corps, comme pour se retenir de prononcer ces dernières paroles.

- Tu es mon obsession.

Tout cela n'était que de la comédie, pourtant Sasuke se sentit véritablement mal quand ces mots franchirent ses lèvres. Pourquoi ? Parce que tout ce qu'il n'avait même pas eu besoins de l'inventer, il le pensait vraiment, c'était la vérité et il ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle lui faisait vraiment mal. Il détourna le regard et baissa la tête, il tremblait toujours.

Il fut à moitié étonné quand il sentit les bras de Naruto l'entourer.

Bien sûr, il savait qu'il ferait mouche en prononçant des paroles qui feraient échos à des moments douloureux dans l'esprit de Naruto, il savait que Naruto avait un instinct qui le poussait à vouloir protégé les faibles et c'est pourquoi il s'était rendu si misérable, il savait qu'en parlant de solitude il lui rappellerait la sienne suite à sa rupture avec Hinata... Mais il n'aurait jamais cru que lui-même se laisserait si facilement prendre au jeu et se sentirait si bien dans ses bras.

Il se laissa allé dans cette étreinte désespérée, timidement d'abord puis il libéra ses bras et entoura à on tour le corps de Naruto. A ce contacte, Naruto se tendit et fit mine de se dégager, mais Sasuke le retint contre lui. Doucement, le bras de Sasuke remonta le long du dos de Naruto jusqu'à sa nuque, sa main la saisit délicatement, ses doigts se mêlant à ses cheveux blonds. Il détacha légèrement son torse de celui de Naruto de manière à ce que leur regard soient à la même hauteur. Son cœur battait fort dans sa cage thoracique et celui de Naruto était dans le même état, l'air était chaud autour d'eux et la forêt silencieuse.

- Tu m'obsèdes, je te veux tout entier.

Naruto posa une main sur le menton de Sasuke, comme empêché l'inévitable, mais celle-ci glissa sur sa joue lorsque leurs lèvres se rejoignirent. Sasuke agrippa les cheveux de Naruto, leurs bassins se rapprochèrent et leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent sous l'intensité de leur baiser. C'était violent, sauvage et désespéré à la fois. Tous deux s'accrochant à l'autre comme une bouée de sauvetage. Les mains de Naruto passèrent sous le haut de Sasuke et remontèrent le long de ses côtes. Comme le corps de Sasuke lui semblait fragile dans ses bras ! Si maigre. Pourtant, c'était bien Sasuke qui dominait la situation, approfondissant le baiser, se faisant tendre et rude tour à tour.

De l'extérieur, ils ressemblaient à des amants passionnés. Personne ne se serait douté en les voyant que tout deux voulaient la mort de l'autre.

Naruto se réjouissait d'être devenu la chose la plus importante aux yeux de Sasuke afin de mieux le détruire et Sasuke calculait déjà les dégâts que leur relation naissante allait provoquer dans la vie de Naruto. Entre attraction et répulsion, il est si facile de se faire prendre à son propre jeu...

Sans cesser de l'embrasser, Sasuke laissa une de ses mains glisser jusqu'à la braguette du pantalon de Naruto.

Même s'il l'obsédait au point de vouloir son âme et sa destruction, pour l'instant seul le corps de Naruto l'intéressait.

* * *

Oui oui je suis toujours vivante, malgré ce que mon rythme de publication laisse penser...Je suis lente, **MAIS JE N ABANDONNERAI JAMAIS MES FICS** ! Je tiens à le préciser en gras parce que je fais à chaque fois des frayeurs à des lectrices. J'ai même reçu des menaces pour que j'écrive la suite ! Oo ( En vrai c'est grâce à la chanson "prayer" de SOL que j'ai été motivée à finir ce chapitre, si vous voulez tout savoir )

Breeeeeeeeeeeeef ! Ils se sont embrassés ! Youhou ! (pour de vrai cette fois! XD) Vous imaginez pas à chaque fois comme j'ai de la peine à chaque fois que je dois écrire une scène de baiser, j'aime bien et je déteste à la fois. En plus ma fin fait vraiment pervers... J'assume.

La suite dans le prochaine épisode:

Lemon ou pas lemon ? Sasuke va-t-il se taper Neji ? Kiba va-t-il faire son coming out ?

Que de questions... en fait y en a une que j'aimerais vraiment vous poser :

à votre avis, qui va tomber amoureux de l'autre en premier ? =3

Review ??


	13. Chap 12

Titre: Une raison de vivre

Résumer: A cause de Naruto, Sasuke à perdu sa raison de vivre. S'il ne peux plus vivre pour tuer son frère, ce sera pour le tuer lui, Naruto. Lui et la chose à laquelle il tient le plus au monde; le village de Konoha et ses habitants.

Pairing: Sasu/Naru

Disclamer: Toujours pas à moi. T.T ( Mais j'y travaille!)

Réponse aux reviews anonymes et déjà merci aux revieweurs:

lalalah : Sasuke tu dis ? Ton raisonnement est plausible, ma foi. La réponse se trouve à la fin de ce chapitre ;)

Neliana : Noël ne m'a pas vraiment inspiré, comme tu peux le voir... En tout cas je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, malgré que je fasse souffrir cette pauvre Hinata ! ( Pourtant je l'aime bien ) En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements. :)

maoh : La réponse est à la fin de ce chapitre ! ;) Et je suis désolée, je n'ai pas réussi à publier avant janvier ou février :S

Nesboo : Merci à toi de me lire et de supporter mon rythme de publication désastreux ( bien trouvé pour la tortue, j'avoue que ça me va à merveille ) ! Alors voilà enfin un autre chapitre, pardon pour l'attente !

miamo : Et bien ça en fait du monde à qui Naruto appartient ! En tout cas là, il appartient à Sasuke ( malgré qu'il soit avec Hinata un moment ) :)

Bonne lecture

**

* * *

**

Gêné, confus et honteux, Naruto remonta la braguette de son pantalon et se mis à chercher à tâtons le reste de ses vêtement éparpillés autour du lit. Il aurait pu allumer la lumière pour mieux voir, bien sûr, mais il avait peur de réveiller Sasuke. De plus, il n'était pas sur de supporter le regard de ce dernier après ce qui s'était passé entre eux cette nuit.

Tout était allé tellement vite... Il se souvint du regard perdu de Sasuke, sa solitude, puis d'un corps contre le sien et une langue se mêlant à la sienne. Déjà à ce moment-là il savait ce qui allait arriver, il le savait depuis longtemps, depuis qu'il avait décidé de devenir la chose la plus importante à ses yeux, mais il ne pensait pas que cela arriverait aussi vite.

Il mit la main sur son T-shirt et se massa les tempes pour se forcer à rester calme. Il ne se souvenait même plus comment il était arrivé à l'appartement de Sasuke depuis le terrain d'entraînement. Même leur nuit lui revenait en mémoire par fragments, comme un rêve particulièrement réalistes. Naruto secoua la tête, il n'avait pas envie de se remémorer cette nuit.

Pourtant, cela avait été moins pire que ce qu'il s'était imaginé, c'était même bien... ? Agréable, excitant ? Naruto se pinça l'arrête nasale pour arrêter d'y penser; il n'était pas prêt à admettre totalement tout ce qu'il avait ressentit dans les bras de Sasuke. Ce dernier s'était montré bien plus doux et attentif qu'il le pensait, et vraiment doué... Il avait visiblement une grande expérience derrière lui, au point que Naruto, qui n'avait connu qu'Hinata comme partenaire, s'était senti gauche et maladroit. Mais Sasuke n'avait fait aucune remarque à ce sujet. Enfin, à en juger par les gémissements de Sasuke, il ne pensait s'être trop mal débrouillé non plus.

Est-ce que c'était mal ?

Cette question ne cessait de le hanter depuis, il avait beau tenter de se distraire en pensant à autre chose, poser le problème dans tous les sens, il revenait toujours au même point. Pouvait-il vraiment faire ce genre de chose avec l'homme qu'on détestait le plus au monde ? Coucher avec ? D'un côté son esprit lui soufflait que oui, c'était nécessaire afin d'empêcher Sasuke de faire encore plus de dégâts dans sa vie ; il n'y avait pas de sentiment, c'était juste une sorte "protection", n'est-ce pas ? Mais un autre côté, plus lucide, lui glissait que, si comme il le pensait il agissait pour le bien de tous, était-ce vraiment la bonne manière de faire ? Que se passera-t-il après, quand tout sera redevenu dans l'ordre ? Pourra-t-il vraiment retourner auprès d'Hinata comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

Mal à l'aise, Naruto tentait de faire taire cette voix-là, même si au fond, il savait qu'elle avait raison.

Il jeta un regard au corps dénudé de Sasuke allongé sur le lit, pâle dans la lumière chiche du matin. Il repensa alors à Hinata, à son corps à elle dans leur lit le matin où il l'avait quitté, elle semblait si fragile à ce moment-là, emmitouflée dans les draps blancs, son visage détendu par le sommeil. Il ressentit un pincement au cœur à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Le visage de Sasuke au contraire était figé dans une expression farouche, ses sourcils froncés, ses traits tendus et durs sous ses cheveux noirs collés à son front et ses joues par la transpiration. Même ses poings étaient serrés de chaque côté de sa tête sur l'oreiller. Le regard de Naruto descendit plus bas sur le haut de son corps. Son torse étaient recouvert de minces cicatrices de formes et de tailles variées et Naruto avait sentit sous ses doigts pendant leurs ébats qu'il en était de même pour son dos. Il se demanda à quel genre d'entraînement Orochimaru l'avait soumis pour qu'il porte de telles marques, certaines ressemblaient même à des traces de morsures humaines.

Il sentit une vague de compassion pour son ancien-coéquipier. Lui qui aurait du être un membre choyé du clan Uchiwa, il avait mené depuis le massacre de son clan une vie mouvementée et une existence torturée par le spectre de son grand-frère. Si seulement il n'avait pas rejoint Orochimaru, ils seraient encore amis. Peut-être.

Naruto soupira, il ne pouvait plus rien à faire pour Sasuke à présent, sa folie avait eu raison de lui. Il détourna le regard de son corps torturé, ayant la dérangeante impression de contemplé un malade condamné par sa maladie.

Il trouve enfin sa dernière chaussette et se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers la porte d'entrée.

- Tu t'en vas comme un voleur ?

Naruto se figea sur place. Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans le ton de Sasuke, juste une simple constatation. Naruto se retourna, Sasuke s'était redressé sur ses coudes et le fixait de son habituel regard hautain.

- Je ne voulais pas te réveille, bafouilla Naruto en baissant les yeux, j'ai des choses à faire.

C'était faux, mais il aucune meilleure excuse ne lui vint à l'esprit.

Sasuke remit son caleçon et se dégagea des couvertures. Lentement, il s'approcha de son pas félin derrière Naruto et appuya ses lèvres contre son cou, ses bras encerclant son torse se soulevant au rythme de la respiration saccadée de Naruto. Il suça et mordit gentiment la peau légèrement halée du blond qui inclina sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule de Sasuke en poussant un léger gémissement de bien être.

- Sasuke... chuchota-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier délaissa le cou légèrement rougit de son nouvel amant et s'attaqua au lobe de son oreille qu'il suçota et mordilla légèrement, satisfait de l'effet qu'il en résultait. Naruto avait fermé les yeux et se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas soupirer d'aise. Tout son être était déchiré entre l'excitation que lui procurait Sasuke et la répugnance qu'il éprouvait à l'idée de ce qu'il ressentait.

Sasuke se détacha enfin de Naruto et, le saisissant par la main le conduisit au lit au draps défaits. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil ; il était pâle et raide comme un planche. Dans la pénombre de la pièce, Sasuke le fit asseoir sur le matelas qui s'affaissa sous son poids. Comme une poupée de chiffon, Naruto, les joues rougies par anticipation, se laissa faire et leva des yeux méfiants vers Sasuke et qui se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. Puis, doucement, Sasuke s'agenouilla devant lui sans cesser de l'embrasser et lui écarta les jambes. Ce ne fut que quand il sentit un main se poser sur son entre-jambe que Naruto réagit et s'écarta de Sasuke.

- Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sasuke lui jeta un regard amusé à travers ses cheveux noirs. Il se plaça entre les genoux du blond et embrassa son ventre sous le regard affolés de Naruto.

- A ton avis ? Tu es si tendu... laisse-toi faire, je sais ce que je fais.

Naruto déglutit difficilement et regarda Sasuke ouvrir son pantalon et le faire glisser sur ses chevilles en même temps que son caleçon. Vaguement honteux de se retrouver dans une telle position devant son ennemi - et nouvel amant -, il se souvint qu'après la nuit dernière il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Il ressentit un frisson d'excitation quand Sasuke lui jeta un regard langoureux avant d'effleurer doucement le bout son sexe avec sa langue. Incapable de détacher son regard du visage de Sasuke, Naruto le vit jouer distraitement avec ses parties génitales, embrassant et léchant sa verge tendue sans jamais aller vraiment jusqu'au bout. Ses prunelles étaient fixées dans celle de Naruto, provocantes, joueuses, s'amusant de sa frustration.

- Putain Sasuke... grogna-t-il, au comble de l'exaspération.

- Dis-le, dis-moi clairement ce que tu veux, susurra Sasuke tout en continuant sa torture.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il n'en pouvait plus. Si Sasuke continuait comme ça il allait venir avant même que ça aie commencer, mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas prononcer ces mots, c'était humiliant.

Son dilemme fut balayer par un nouveau coup de langue habile. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les couverture et un râle de frustration franchirent ses lèvres.

- Je, je veux que tu me - il détourna le regard, les joues rougies par la gêne -, je veux que tu me suce.

Même si le dernier mot n'avait pas été prononcé distinctement, Sasuke eut un sourire satisfait.

- Tes désirs son des ordres, dit-il avant prendre le pénis de Naruto entièrement en bouche.

XxX

Après le départ assez précipité de Naruto, Sasuke avait passé le reste de sa journée à penser à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir raconter à Neji ce soir. L'occasion était vraiment trop belle pour qu'il la laissât passer sans que Naruto y perde la moindre plume. Il l'avait déjà fait larguer sa belle sur le plan sentimental, l'avait surement atteint dans son amour-propre en couchant avec lui et maintenant il avait la possibilité de l'atteindre au niveau de ses amis.

C'est donc réjoui par cette perspective qu'il se rendit à la porte nord du domaine des Hyuga.

C'était vraiment une très vaste propriété, comme ne put que le constater Sasuke, environ dans les mêmes proportions que celle des Uchiwa. Sauf que eux n'avait pas prit la peine comme les Hyuga de calligraphier sur toutes portes le symbole de leur clan en argent, ni d'entretenir avec grand soin les ornements des murs peint d'un blanc immaculé. Toute cette grandiloquence était à la limite du ridicule, mais il était connu que pour les Hyuga la perfection n'était pas un but à atteindre, mais un mode de vie.

D'ailleurs en parlant de perfection, Neji était déjà sur le lieu de leur rendez-vous. Droit et noble dans un kimono blanc, son éternel air sévère peint sur son visage s'éclaira à peine lorsqu'il aperçut Sasuke approcher.

- Je suis content que tu sois venu, lui dit-il.

- Mm.

- Tu es toujours prêt à me révéler certaines informations sur Naruto ?

Sasuke lui jeta un regard hautain à travers les mèches noires de sa franges.

- Je ne serai pas là, si ce n'était pas le cas.

Neji tiqua mais ne répliqua rien à cette remarque.

- Bien. Dans ce cas suis-moi à l'intérieure, ce sera plus sûr.

Sasuke approuva silencieusement et suivi le shinobi dans l'entre Hyuga.

A l'intérieur, les bâtiments et les allées étaient tout aussi bien entretenues que l'extérieur. La lumière orangée du soleil couchant peignait les murs immaculés des habitations de flammes pâles et étirées, ajoutant une touche supplémentaire à la beauté des lieux. La seule chose qui dérangeait Sasuke dans ce décors était cette sorte de rigueur qui donnait l'impression que même les arbres et autres plantes poussaient de manière symétrique.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, ne croisant que quelques vieillards se promenant et un groupe d'enfants. Enfin, Neji lui indiqua une petite porte dans une maison qui ressemblait à toutes les autres et l'invita d'un signe de la main à entrer.

Le pavillon était petit, pas aussi petit que chez Sasuke, mais quand même trop petit pour quelqu'un comme le cousin de l'héritière du clan. L'entrée débouchait sur un petit salon décoré très sobrement, une table basse entourée de coussin constituaient les seuls meubles de la pièce. Neji l'invita à s'asseoir sur un des coussins et disparut dans la cuisine adjacente afin de préparer un peu de thé - comme tout hôte honorable du clan Hyuga se devait de faire -, laissant de ce fait le temps à Sasuke de détailler un peu plus les lieux.

Les murs de la pièces étaient peint en blanc, comme tous les murs qu'il avait vu jusqu'à maintenant dans la propriété Hyuga, une calligraphie du mot "destin" était suspendue à l'un d'eux. Sasuke constata que c'était l'une des rares ornements de la pièce, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que sa signification était des plus douteuses et presque triste en vue de la vie de Neji.

A genoux sur le coussin, Sasuke se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. C'était sans doute la ressemblance de la pièce avec celle d'un hôpital qui le mettait dans cet état.

Il était en train de se dire qu'il y sentait presque la même odeur artificielle quand Neji refit enfin apparition dans la pièce, un plateau recouvert d'une théière fumante et de deux bols y étaient disposés. Gracieusement, s'agenouilla en face de Sasuke et lui servit une tasse parfumée au jasmin. Il prit enfin la parole :

- Allons droit au but : qu'as-tu à m'apprendre sur Naruto ? Dit-il en regardant Sasuke droit dans les yeux de son regard sans pupilles.

Sasuke prit le temps de boire une gorgée de son thé encore brulant avant de lui répondre, se réjouissant de la lueur d'impatience dans les yeux de son hôte.

- Mm, en y repensant, je me demande si c'est vraiment si important de te le révéler, si ça se trouve tu le sais ou le soupçonnais déjà... Dit Sasuke d'un air détaché.

- Tu m'avais dit que tu aurais beaucoup de choses à me dire sur Naruto que je soupçonnais même pas, récita Neji en fronçant les sourcils, de plus en plus agacé.

- Oui, mais maintenant qu'il n'est plus avec Hinata, ça n'a plus aucune importance.

A l'évocation du nom d'Hinata, l'attitude de Neji changea. Son agacement fit place à quelque chose qui ressemblait à un très grand intérêt et une grande attention, son regard aussi changea, moins sévère, plus vif. Ces détails n'échappèrent pas à Sasuke.

- Dis-moi de quoi il s'agit, si ça concerne ma cousine je suis en droit de savoir.

- Bien, mais ne m'en veut pas de te l'avoir dit ensuite.

- Je ne t'en voudrai pas.

Sasuke prit une autre gorgée de thé avant de se lancer. Il se demanda vaguement quelles genres de répercutions allaient avoir ses paroles sur le futur, c'était comme enclencher une bombe à retardement. Il avait hâte de voir l'explosion.

- Tu n'as jamais trouvé étrange que Naruto s'intéresse tout d'un coup à Hinata ? Je veux dire, tout le monde sait que c'était Sakura qu'il voulait.

- Ou veux-tu en venir ? Le coupa Neji, les sourcils froncés, impatient.

- Naruto le cancre, le dernier de classe, à présent chef des A.N.B.U, ça aussi ça ne te paraît pas étrange ? Aussi jeune ? Allons, s'il n'avait pas eu le soutient du clan Hyuga, il n'aurait jamais pu accéder à un tel poste aussi vite.

- Tu veux dire qu'il se serait servi d'Hinata pour sa carrière ? Déduisit Neji.

- Pas seulement pour sa carrière, pour le prestige aussi. Être le fiancé de l'héritière de l'à présent plus puissant clan de Konoha n'est pas un titre anodin. Enfin, ajouta Sasuke en faisant semblant d'admirer les motifs de sa tasse, tout ça n'a plus aucune importance à présent qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble, le rupture n'étais finalement pas une mauvaise chose. Surtout pour Hinata.

Neji resta silencieux un moment. Du coin de l'œil, Sasuke le voyait réfléchir et mesurer le poids de l'information qu'il venait de lui donner, la tête baissée. Son visage était tendu par la concentration au point que ses lèvres n'étaient plus que deux fins traits pâles. Ses main étaient crispées sur ses genoux.

Finalement, Neji releva la tête et regarda Sasuke droit dans les yeux.

- Tu mens, Naruto ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

Sasuke haussa les épaules et reposa sa tasse sur la petite tables.

- C'est pourtant vrai. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne me crois pas, comme je l'ai dit : cela n'a plus aucune importance et Naruto est avec moi à présent.

Sasuke fit mine de se lever, mais Neji, sans faire aucun geste, l'apostropha.

- Tout ce que tu viens de me dire n'est que déduction ou est-ce Naruto qui te l'a dit ?

- Naruto, naturellement.

Sasuke était à présent debout face à Neji qui ne tarda pas à l'imiter. Ce dernier semblait songeur, le regard vague et les poings serrés.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu faire ça à Hinata, il faut vraiment mépriser quelqu'un pour lui faire une telle chose, murmura-t-il à moitié pour lui-même, à moitié pour Sasuke.

- Je crois pas qu'il la méprisait, dit simplement Sasuke.

- Elle est si naïve, si fragile, continua Neji comme s'il n'avait pas entendu Sasuke.

Sasuke jeta un regard perçant à Neji. Comprenant soudain quelque chose.

- Tu tiens vraiment à elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Neji reporta son attention sur Sasuke et déclara d'un ton solennel :

- Je me dois en tant que membre du clan Hyuuga de la protéger, c'est tout.

- Mm, en tout cas tu t'investis vraiment dans ce rôle. A mon avis, tu l'aime _beaucoup_, dit Sasuke en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

Neji se figea à cette remarque, mais Sasuke continua sur sa lancée.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle l'amour familial je suppose ?

Neji ne répondit rien. Ils se considérèrent les un un moment en silence, conscient de tout ce que cachait le sous-entendu de Sasuke ainsi que ses conséquences si cela venait à ce savoir.

Sasuke ne s'attendait pas à découvrir ça, ainsi Neji avait des sentiments pour sa cousine qui dépassaient les liens fraternels. Sasuke vit de la colère danser dans les yeux incolores du garçon qui lui faisait face et aussi, de la peur ? Oui c'était bien ça, de la crainte. La crainte que ces sentiments soient révélés au grand jour, ainsi que toutes les conséquences que cela entraînerait inévitablement.

Quelle sentiment jouissif que celui d'avoir un pouvoir sur autrui ! Sasuke détenait peut-être entre ses mains une carte maîtresse qui lui garantissait que le jeune Hyuga ne se mettrait pas au travers de son chemin.

- Bon, dit Sasuke en brisant le silence, je dois y aller. Merci pour le thé.

Et il sortit de l'appartement de Neji sans même lui accorder un regard.

Il retourna à son appartement d'un pas léger, heureux de la tournure que prenaient les événements.

A peine eut-il tourné la clé dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée qu'il remarqua un oiseau frapper contre la vitre d'une fenêtre, à sa patte était attachée une missive.

" _A l'attention de Sasuke Uchiwa._

_Mission de type A : assassinat du meneur d'un groupe de dangereux rebelles et ramener à Konoha les documents volés par ce dernier. D'après nos informations, l'homme que nous recherchons se trouve dans le nord du pays. Soyez prêt à l'aube au porte principale du village. Les coéquipiers qui vous ont été attribués pour cette mission sont : Saï et Naruto Uzumaki. "_

Le sceau du Sondaime Hokage était apposé au bas du message.

La mission n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle en elle-même pour une mission de type A. Ce fut le nom de Naruto qui retint le plus l'attention de Sasuke. Il se coucha sur son lit, et relut la missive. C'était trop beau, à croire que le destin était avec lui aujourd'hui.

Il s'endormit le sourire au lèves ce soir-là.

XxX

L'homme adressa un sourire charmeur à la jeune servante qui venait de lui remplir son verre.

- Quelle beauté, souffla-t-il, sans la quitté des yeux.

Sasuke baissa les yeux et porta une main devant sa bouche, comme gênée par le compliment. S'il n'avait pas porté autant de maquillage, on aurait presque pu croire qu'il rougissait.

- Comment t'appelles-tu, mon enfant ? Lui demanda l'homme tout en l'invitant à prendre place à ses côtés, n'est-ce pas qu'elle est magnifique ?

Sa dernière phrase s'adressait cette fois à l'ensemble de la tablée, entièrement constituée d'hommes occupés à boire et à rire, certains arborant de larges cicatrices et diverses armes à leur ceinture. Tous s'interrompirent dans leurs discussions et approuvèrent bruyamment les propos de l'homme en bout de table qui était visiblement le chef de cette assemblée.

Naruto observa bouche bée Sasuke s'asseoir gracieusement, tout en remettant délicatement un mèche de ces cheveux en place derrière son oreille, nullement gêné par son kimono serré.

- Non mais tu as vu ça ? Glissa-t-il à Saï sans quitter la tablée du regard.

- J'avoue, il est plutôt bandant.

Naruto failli s'étouffer à la remarque de Saï. Il mit plusieurs secondes à reprendre ses esprits tandis que Saï lui tapait gentiment dans le dos afin de calmer sa toux.

Le souffle encore inégal, il reporta son attention sur Sasuke qui remplissait parfaitement son rôle de jeune fille innocente, un peu trop bien même. Sans agréer à la remarque de Saï, Naruto devait admettre qu'il faisait une fille plus que convaincante et séduisante. Plus que certaines de ses amies kunoïchi même, songea-t-il avec amusement. Il avait suffit d' un kimono de femme et un peu de maquillage pour le transformer en arme de séduction massive.

Saï et lui avaient pourtant dû beaucoup argumenter pour le convaincre que, de leur équipe entièrement masculine, il était le plus apte à jouer ce rôle. Sous ce maquillage - don méconnu de Saï, il était difficile de le reconnaitre.

Sasuke était vraiment un excellent acteur : non seulement leur cible ne le quittait plus des yeux, mais la plupart des autre convives lui jetaient de temps à autre des regards appréciateurs.

Il est vrai que Sasuke faisait une assez belle fille.

Ses cheveux noirs habituellement indisciplinés avaient été lissés et légèrement relevé à l'arrière pour faire apparaître sa nuque, un trait de khôl noir soulignait la courbe en amende de ses yeux et la courbure de ses cils, déjà longs naturellement, du rouge avait été appliqué sur ses lèvres pour trancher avec sa peau blanche et finalement un peu de rose sur ses joues lui donnait un air plus innocent.

Rien à voir avec le Sasuke qu'il connaissait, se dit Naruto en le regardant porter une main à ses lèvres comme pour masquer une soudaine gêne suite à un compliment de l'homme à ses côtés. On aurait presque dit qu'il rougissait vraiment.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable, il vit Sasuke se lever, s'excuser auprès de l'homme et disparaître derrière une porte coulissante. Naruto attendit une minute avant de se lever à son tour et de disparaître derrière la même porte que Sasuke avait empruntée quelques instant plus tôt. Il arriva dans un couloir vide éclairés simplement de quelques lanternes.

- Naruto.

Il se retourna et aperçut Sasuke qui lui faisait signe de venir à travers l'encadrement d'une porte. Il le rejoignit et Sasuke referma la porte derrière lui après s'être assuré que personne n'avait observé leur manœuvre. La pièce était en fait une petite salle de rangements où s'entassaient de la vaisselle et quelques lanternes en papier. L'espace était étroit, seuls une vingtaine de centimètre les séparaient.

- Alors ? S'enquit Naruto en essayant de ne pas penser à leur soudaine proximité.

- Tout se passe comme prévu, il compte m'emmener dans sa chambre.

- Bien, tu le suis. Saï et moi ne serons jamais loin, si jamais ça se passe mal, tu n'as qu'à nous envoyer le signal et nous arriverons. L'important c'est que tu découvres où sont précisément cachés les documents.

- Je dois aller jusqu'où ? Demanda Sasuke.

Naruto le regarda sans comprendre.

- Comment ça jusqu'où?

Sasuke secoua la tête et poussa un soupir, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être naïf parfois.

- Tu crois qu'il m'emmène dans sa chambre pour quoi à ton avis ?

Un éclair de compréhension traversa les yeux de Naruto qui eut une expression surprise.

- Je ne te demande pas de coucher avec lui, si c'est ta question, je ne te demanderai jamais ce genre de chose, ajouta-t-il avec une moue dégoutée.

Naruto détourna les yeux, il ne voulait pas que Sasuke voie qu'il était gêné. La vérité c'est qu'il ne voulait pas que Sasuke couche avec cet homme, pas avoir lui-même couché avec lui. L'image de Sasuke lors de leur nuit ensemble lui revinrent en mémoire et un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit.

- Même pour la réussite de la mission ? Lui demanda Sasuke, une pointe d'étonnement dans sa voix.

Naruto le saisit par les épaules et le plaqua contre le mur. Son regard planté dans le sien, il s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce que son front soit contre le sien et lui dit :

- Je ne veux pas que tu couches avec d'autre personne que moi.

Il l'embrassa alors passionnément, Sasuke répondit avec ardeur après un court moment de surprise.

Naruto savait qu'il devait devenir la personne la plus importante aux yeux de Sasuke, qu'il tout cela n'était qu'une obscure comédie.

Alors pourquoi avait-il vraiment pensé ces derniers mots ?

* * *

Bonjour chers lecteurs !

Je vous ai manqué ? :) ( Non, en fait ne répondez pas ! XD )

Oui je sais, j'ai encore dépassé les bornes avec ma lenteur... mais j'ai une bonne excuse cette fois : j'ai été privé de la mobilité de mon bras gauche pendant un moment. Essayez d'écrire avec seulement un main...

"Fin de la parenthèse je-raconte-ma-vie."

Alors, dans ce chapitre : Sasuke et Naruto ont couché ensemble ( et pas de lemon, croyez-moi, si j'en écrivais un ce serait à pleurer de nullité ), Sasuke est un connard ( encore ), Neji aime un peu trop sa cousine, Sasuke se travestit et Naruto est jaloux.

Quel beau résumé... -_-

Alors dans le prochain chapitre : un pas en avant dans la relation de Sasuke et Naruto et on reverra Neji.

Verdict sur le chapitre ?


	14. Chap 13

Titre: Une raison de vivre

Résumer: A cause de Naruto, Sasuke à perdu sa raison de vivre. S'il ne peux plus vivre pour tuer son frère, ce sera pour le tuer lui, Naruto. Lui et la chose à laquelle il tient le plus au monde; le village de Konoha et ses habitants.

Pairing: Sasu/Naru

Disclamer: Toujours pas à moi. T.T ( Mais j'y travaille!)

Réponse aux reviews anonymes et déjà merci aux revieweurs:

Makashi60: Avec du retard, la voici ! =)

delphine: Sasuke est plutôt un bon manipulateur ! Mais oui... pauvre Neji ! Et j'approuve : Sasuke est un salaud. =P

chtite: Voici la suite ! Pardon pour le retard ! Enjoy !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Après leur baiser dans le réduit, Sasuke s'était empressé de rejoindre leur cible dans la salle principale.

L'homme, Kagerou Mori de son prénom, n'était pas un ninja, mais il n'en était pas pour le moins quelqu'un de dangereux... Aimant à s'entourer de ninjas déserteurs, il s'était spécialisé dans l'art du vol et de la revente d'informations, et il n'hésitait jamais à recourir à la violence pour les obtenir. Ses sbires étaient d'ailleurs réputés pour leur bestialité et leur imagination quand il s'agissait de torture...

Mais Sasuke n'avait pas peur lorsqu'il le suivit à l'étage, où se trouvait les chambres. Si son cœur battaient trop fort dans sa poitrine, c'était à cause de l'excitation à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre... Et ce n'était pas non plus à cause du baiser de Naruto, encore moins à cause de ses paroles !

C'était ce que Sasuke se répétait dans sa tête, tandis qu'il gravissait les marches de l'escalier qui le conduisait à l'aboutissement de sa mission.

Ce n'étais pas la première fois qu'il se rendait dans la chambre d'un homme – ou d'une femme – pour une mission. Il ne comptait plus combien d'amants avaient péris dans ses bras... Au moins, Sasuke pouvait se venter qu'il leur avait fait connaître le paradis avant de les envoyer en enfer.

Aussitôt que Kagerou eut refermé la porte de la chambre, il se jeta contre Sasuke et le plaqua contre le mur. Ses mains, telles des araignées, cherchaient à s'insinuer sous les replis du tissus du kimono. Mais le vêtement était bien serrés. Il grommela de rage dans le cou de Sasuke tout en dégainant un couteau de sa ceinture avec lequel il déchira l'obi du kimono. Les araignées reprirent leur course sur les hanches et les fesses de Sasuke tandis que la bouche de Kagerou se posait sur celle de Sasuke et s'en empara sans aucune délicatesse.

Sasuke se détacha finalement de l'emprise de Kagerou et recula de quelques pas vers le milieu de la chambre, tentant d'ignorer le lit qui trônait à quelques mètres de lui. Il se devait de gagner du temps pour que Saï et Naruto se débarrassent des acolytes de Kagerou restés dans la salle principale à boire, tout en gardant Kagerou assez occuper pour qu'il ne se doute de rien.

Il choisit de jouer les jeunes filles terrifiées.

- Je... je m'excuse, murmura-t-il tout en s'inclinant le plus profondément possible, tout va si vite pour moi.

Loin de calmer les ardeurs du brigand, celui-ci s'approcha de Sasuke et lui releva la tête. Une lueur lubrique brillait dans les prunelles sombres de Kagerou. Le coup de la jeune fille innocente marchait toujours pour exciter les vieux pervers.

- Ne sois pas désolée, petite. Je n'avais pas réaliser que tout cela doit te sembler nouveau, quel âge as-tu ?

- 16 ans, répondit Sasuke.

Kagerou eut un sourire appréciateur. Il releva complétement Sasuke et tout en se collant à lui, lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Si jeune, si belle.. Tu ne l'as encore jamais fait n'est-ce pas ? Je serai ton premier.

Sasuke dut se retenir de lui arracher la langue à coup de dents lorsqu'il se remit à l'embrasser.

Que faisait Naruto ? Il devait normalement le rejoindre le plus vite possible lorsqu'il aurait mis tous les sbires hors d'état de nuire. Le plan était de prendre Kagerou par surprise pendant qu'il ne se doutait de rien. De plus, Sasuke était sans armes. A moins que...

Kagerou fit basculer Sasuke sur le lit et s'étendit sur lui. Ses mains étaient toujours occupées à explorer son corps plus ou moins à travers ses vêtement, n'ayant toujours pas découvert que Sasuke n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être.

Dans un seul mouvement, Sasuke réussit à s'emparer du couteau de Kagerou et à inverser les positions. Il était maintenant assis sur lui, ses jambes immobilisant ses bras et pressant le couteau contre la jugulaire du voleur. Au diable le plan ! Il se permit un petit sourire de victoire.

- Que..., commença Kagerou, à quoi joues-tu, petite ?

Sasuke lui cracha au visage.

- Je crois que tu devrais mieux choisir tes partenaires à l'avenir, Kagerou Mori.

Il avait parlé avec sa voix habituelle et les yeux de Kagerou s'écarquillèrent de surprise et d'horreur. C'était un spectacle plutôt réjouissant, mais Sasuke décida que ce n'était pas assez. De sa main libre, il saisit l'entre-jambe de Kagerou qui poussa un cri de surprise.

- Sale putain ! Sais-tu au moins de quoi je suis capable ? Écuma-t-il, je te promets que tu vas le regretter.

- Tu n'êtes pas vraiment en position de proférer des menaces, répliqua Sasuke en resserrant sa prise sur les parties sensibles de Kagerou.

- Insolent !

- Une jeune de fille de 16 ans... J'ai bien envie de te priver de ta masculinité. Une ordure comme toi ne devrait pas être capable de se reproduire.

L'attitude de Kagerou changea brutalement. Il scruta pendant quelques secondes le visage triomphant et menaçant de Sasuke, comme s'il cherchait un échappatoire dans le noir de ses prunelles. Quand il reprit la parole, son ton était courtois et caressant.

- Je ne sais pas qui vous envoie, dit-il, mais je suis prêt à vous payer le double, non, le triple si vous me laissez m'en aller sans mal.

Sasuke eut un rire méprisant et appuya un peu plus la lame contre la chair tendre du coud de Kagerou. Un peu de sang coula sur la lame.

- Le quadruple! Et je promets de ne jamais essayer de vous poursuivre.

S'il avait été un simple chasseur de prime, Sasuke se serait peut-être laissé avoir par ces promesses. Mais il avait été l'élève d'Orochimaru, il connaissait l'esprit des personnes comme Kagerou. Sous cette fausse apparence de soumission, il devait déjà se demander de quelle façon il allait retrouver Sasuke après s'en être tiré et de quelles manières il allait lui faire payer son humiliation.

- Je serais peut-être disposé à t'épargner, si tu me dis où tu as caché les documents que tu as volé à Konoha, bluffa Sasuke.

- J'ai ta parole ? Demanda prudemment Kagerou, passant soudainement du vouvoiement ou tutoiement.

- Oui.

Kagerou s'humecta les lèvres, retrouvant son air assuré, il donna les directives à suivre afin de remettre la main sur les précieux documents :

- Les documents se trouvent dans un coffres situé dans les ruines d'une ancienne tour de garde à quelques kilomètres d'ici au sud. L'endroit où le coffre est enterré est marqué par une pierre sur laquelle est gravé le signe de Konoha. Le coffre contient d'autres documents, s'il te plait, ne prends que ceux qui t'intéresse.

Sasuke hocha la tête. Au même moment, la porte de la chambre vola en éclat et Naruto entra précipitamment, suivit de près par Saï. Devant le spectacle qu'offrait Sasuke sur Kagerou, le couteau sur la gorge et ses parties intimes toujours menacées par Sasuke, ils se figèrent.

- Bien joué Sasuke ! S'exclama Saï avec un grand sourire.

Ses coéquipiers sont tous hors d'état de nuire, d'autres ninjas ne vont pas tardé à arriver et à les conduire en prison, annonça Naruto, ne te reste plus qu'à mettre leur chef hors d'état de nuire également.

Sous Sasuke, Kagerou s'agita.

- Tu m'as promis de me laisser m'en aller ! Supplia-t-il, tu m'as donné ta parole !

- J'ai menti, déclara sobrement Sasuke avant de l'assommer d'un coup sur la temps avec le manche du couteau.

Saï enchaîna Kagerou. Sasuke expliqua ensuite aux deux autres l'endroit où se trouvaient les documents, Saï déclara qu'il allait chercher le coffre pendant que Naruto et Sasuke se chargeraient de supprimer Kagerou.

- Faisons ça vite, marmonna Naruto d'une voix sombre.

Il était clair que la situation lui était désagréable, il ne devait pas aimer tuer. Une petite voix amer rappela soudain à Sasuke que Naruto ne semblait pas avoir eu plus d'hésitation que ça lorsqu'il avait tué Itachi... A cette pensée, la cœur de Sasuke rata un battement et une vague de colère envahit son âme. Il raffermit sa prise du couteau dans sa main et s'approcha de Kagerou qui revenait petit à petit à lui.

- Je suppose que tu préfères que je le fasse moi-même ?

Le ton qu'il avait utilisé était froid et méprisant. Le souvenir de leur dernier baiser passionné semblait bien loin. Mais en lisant la peine qui se lisait sur les traits de Naruto, Sasuke eut un pincement au cœur. Naruto devait pensé la même chose; qu'était-il advenu du Sasuke qu'il avait serré dans ses bras même pas une heure à peine ?

Sasuke respira profondément. Il devait retrouver son sang froid et continuer sa mascarade. Il devenait trop sensible et impulsif quand il s'agissait d'Itachi. Doucement, il ajouta.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas comme moi, tu n'es pas un meurtrier.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas nier ce que venait de dire Sasuke... Il n'aimait pas ôter la vie des gens. Il savait qu'il devait éliminer Kagerou pour qu'il se recommence plus, officiellement. Officieusement, c'était pour que la rumeur ne se repende pas que la protection de Konoha avait failli... L'honneur avant la vie. Cette seule pensée lui donnait la nausée.

Devant le silence de Naruto, Sasuke s'approcha de l'endroit où gisait Kagerou qui avait à présent pleinement repris connaissance.

- Pitié ! Pitié ! Supplia-t-il.

- Je ne connais pas le sens de ce mot quand il s'agit d'ordure dans ton genre, je devrais te couper les couilles et te laisser te vider de ton sang jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

- Sasuke ! S'exclama Naruto, indigné.

- Pitié...

Sasuke, arrête de le tourmenter et finis-en le plus vite possible, je t'en prie.

Kagerou pleurait à présent, répétant dans une litanie sans fine et de plus en plus doucement « pitié, pitié, je vous en prie ». Sasuke leva le bras, hésita, et planta la lame dans la main droite de Kagerou qui hurla de douleur et de surprise. Il sentit des tendons se déchirer.

- Je vous en supplie, hoqueta Kagerou en relevant son regard brouillé de larme vers celui de Sasuke.

Ce furent les dernières paroles qu'il prononça car l'instant d'après un éclair d'argent zébra l'air et du sang chaud jaillit de la gorge de Kagerou par saccades.

Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto et ce dernier fut frappé par l'aura meurtrière qui émanait de son amant.

Le bas de ses joues était légèrement rougies, ses prunelles étaient dilatées... Il était exciter, il avait aimer mettre fin au jour de cet homme.

- Terminé. Des équipes de nettoyeurs se chargeront du corps. Rentrons.

- Pourquoi lui avoir planté le couteau dans la main ? C'était inutile ! S'exclama Naruto.

- Comme ça, il ne pourra même pas se faire plaisir en Enfer.

- Sasuke... Commença Naruto, mais ce dernier était déjà loin,

Sasuke se débarrassa de son déguisement et ils se mirent en route. Les quelques heures qu'il leur fallut pour rejoindre le village caché de la feuille se déroulèrent dans le silence le plus complet, même si tout deux savaient que l'épisode de l'assassinat était loin d'être clos.

Arrivés à Konoha, ils se rendirent directement au bureau de Tsunade afin de faire leur rapport. L'Hokage se contenta hocher la tête à la fin de leur récit, gardant un visage impassible.

- Bien, dit-elle quand ils eurent fini, vous avez fait du bon travail, encore une fois, tous les deux. En attendant le retour de Saï, vous pouvez disposer et aller vous reposer. Vous l'avez bien mérité, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire maternel.

Ils sortirent du bureau en même temps.

- Sasuke, commença Naruto en posant une main sur l'épaule de Sasuke.

- Tu veux venir chez moi ? Demanda aussitôt Sasuke en plongeant sont regard sans fond dans celui trop transparent de Naruto.

Naruto hocha la tête.

- D'accord.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Neji pour apparaître dans le couloir. Il semblait se rendre au bureau de Tsunade de sa démarche noble et pressée. Quand il aperçut Naruto et Sasuke, il stoppa net. Naruto vit le regard blanc de Neji se fixer sur sa main toujours sur l'épaule de Sasuke. Il la retira précipitamment, comme s'il venait de se brûler. Il baissa la tête de honte, se remémorant leur dernière discussion.

- Neji...

- Naruto, le salua froidement Neji en se remettant en marche, Sasuke.

Cette fois ce fut Neji qui évita le regard de Sasuke lorsqu'il le croisa. C'était sûr, Sasuke le tenait dans la paume de sa main. Neji, Kiba, Sakura... Ils étaient déjà tous dans sa poche.

- Viens, dit-il en saisissant Naruto par la main, celle-la même qu'il avait retiré ce son épaule quelques secondes auparavant.

C'était le milieu de l'après-midi, le soleil inondait l'appartement de Sasuke quand de dernier et Naruto pénétrèrent à l'intérieure. Poussant un profond soupir, Naruto fit face à Sasuke.

- Sasuke, je crois qu'on devrait parler.

- Si tu veux.

- Un silence.

- Je n'arrive plus à te cerner... Depuis que tu es revenu, on dirait que tu veux me séduire et me tuer tour à tour. Un jour tu m'aimes, l'autre tu me détestes. Je suis perdu.

Tout en prononçant ces dernières paroles, Naruto se laissa tomber en position assise sur le lit. Il se passa un main dans les cheveux, nerveusement.

- Je crois, commença Sasuke, que la haine et l'amour sont des sentiments plus voisins qu'on ne le pense.

Cette réponse clichée l'aurait fait lever les yeux au ciel habituellement, mais il se devait de ne pas ôter son masque d'impassibilité. Ce qu'il savait parfaitement faire.

- Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu me détestes... Quand tu es parti, j'aurais tout donné pour que tu reviennes.

Sasuke ne répondit rien. Naruto continua.

- Après que tu aies retrouvé Orochimaru et que j'aie eu vent des atrocités que tu commettais en son nom et celui de la puissance, je me suis senti trahi. J'étais tellement en colère contre toi ! Une vrai rage destructrice, et en même temps, j'avais envie de pleurer... Depuis, j'ai fait mon deuil de l'ancien Sasuke. J'avais repris une existence normale, tout allait bien pour moi. Puis... puis tu es revenu. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu es vraiment revenu !

En entendant ces paroles, Sasuke avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait des aiguilles chauffées à blanc dans le cœur. Lui s'était contenté de chasser le souvenir de Naruto de sa mémoire lorsqu'il avait rejoint Orochimaru. Son désir de puissance était tellement aveuglant qu'il n'avait pas laissé à son esprit le loisir se souvenir de sa vie à Konoha, de ses amis, de Naruto...

D'entendre Naruto lui ouvrir son cœur ainsi, de réaliser le mal qu'il lui avait déjà causé, Sasuke se sentit pris de vertige. Il se sentit coupable de n'avoir pendant ses longues années passées à servir le Serpent eut au moins une pensée de regret à laisser son coéquipier derrière lui.

Avant qu'il ne découvre que Naruto avait tué son frère, Sasuke ne ressentait aucune haine envers lui. A vrai dire, il avait tellement appris à occulter ses propres sentiments qu'il ne ressentait rien à son égard, juste une vague indifférence voilée du fantôme de leur passé commun.

A présent, il devait justifier sa haine à Naruto. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il le haïssait pour avoir tuer son frère... Sinon, tout ses efforts pour écarter ceux que Naruto aimaient, à se rapprocher de lui, seraient vains. Tout comme ses efforts passés à se préparer à tuer son frère.

- Je suis revenu parce que j'étais fatigué. J'ai passé ma vie à courir après un but qui ne se réalisera jamais, j'ai gâché à jamais mes chances de pouvoir dormir en paix, j'ai tué trop de personnes pour que leur fantôme me laisse en paix. Tu n'imagines même pas les choses qu'Orochimaru m'a fait faire ou ce que j'ai subi, non, tu ne peux même pas le concevoir. Pendant que je traversais l'Enfer, tu menais une existence heureuse... C'est vrai que tu as tenté de m'empêcher de partir quand j'ai décidé de le rejoindre, mais après ? As-tu vraiment essayer de me sauver pendant toutes années que j'ai passée en tant que ninja déserteur ?

Un autre silence.

- Tu as préféré m'enterrer vivant. Et c'est pour ça que je te hais, que je t'ai haï... C'est pour ça aussi que je voulais te détruire.

Sasuke baissa les yeux après avoir proféré ces paroles. C'étaient de jolis mensonges, ils lui étaient venus si facilement; il n'avait même pas eu besoins de réfléchir. Lui-même aurait presque pu croire qu'ils étaient vrais, son pouls ne s'était même pas accéléré.

Ce fut quand il sentit les bras de Naruto l'entouré et sa tête s'appuyer contre son épaule qu'il comprit qu'il avait gagné cette manche. Naruto le serra fort contre lui, Sasuke lui rendit son étreinte. Contre son cou, Sasuke entendit Naruto lui dire :

- Je suis tellement désolé Sasuke, je ne savais pas, je suis désolé... plus jamais je ne douterai de toi. Pardonnes-moi, je t'en supplie.

Redressant la tête, Naruto lui fit face. Ses yeux bleus étaient brouillés de larmes. En le contemplant ainsi, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Tendrement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto. C'était un baiser doux, chaud et intime. La bouche de Naruto avait un goût de larme. Leur langues se mêlèrent timidement, comme s'ils se redécouvraient. Naruto s'accrochait à la bouche de Sasuke comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Au fond de lui, il avait l'impression que ce baiser avait quelque chose de salutaire.

Comment avait-il pu douter de Sasuke ? A présent, il se sentait coupable de l'avoir soupçonné de quelques choses d'horrible. Pour lui, il était clair à présent que Sasuke n'en avait jamais voulu à personne d'autre qu'à lui. A cause de ces soupçons, il avait rompu avec sa fiancée...

Sasuke mit fin au baiser et fit passer le pull de Naruto par-dessus sa tête sans le quitter du regard. Ces quelques secondes que durèrent l'opération parurent à Naruto une éternité et c'est avec bonheur qu'il retrouva la chaleur rassurante des bras de Sasuke.

Non, il ne ressentait décidément plus aucun regret à avoir quitter Hinata, si ce n'est celui de la manière dont il l'avait fait. En croisant les prunelles ombrageuses de Sasuke, il se demanda comment il avait pu aimer contempler les yeux incolores d'Hinata...

Son cœur battit plus fort quand il s'allongea sur le lit avec le poids de Sasuke sur son torse. Il ressentait chaque pulsion dans la totalité de son corps. Est-il humainement possible qu'un cœur batte aussi fort à la simple vue d'un autre être ? N'était-il pas en train de faire une crise cardiaque ? En tout cas, songea-t-il, pour le moment il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à mourir si la Mort était si agréable.

Ils firent l'amour pendant des heures. Le temps, Konoha, la mort de Kagerou... Rien de semblait important, rien de tout ça ne semblait plus exister. Il n'y avait que eux deux, leur baiser, leur fluide, leur plaisir, leur corps...

Quand il jouit, Sasuke planta ses dents dans le cou de Naruto. Ce dernier poussa un cri, mais sa jouissance était plus forte que sa douleur. Il vint à son tour quelques secondes après, tremblant, épuisé, mais heureux.

Naruto se blottit dans les bras de Sasuke et posa sa tête contre son torse, écoutant sa respiration saccadée.

- Je n'y suis pas allé doucement, dit finalement Sasuke avec un sourire satisfait un touchant du bout du doigt l'endroit où il avait mordu Naruto.

- Ça fait mal, déclara Naruto d'un ton contrarié, de quoi ça a l'air ?

- Tu saignes un peu... A mon avis, tu vas gardé une marque.

Naruto gémit et enfuit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Sasuke. Il n'était pas un adepte des griffures et morsures. Pourvu que Sasuke n'en fasse pas une habitude !

- Imbécile, siffla-t-il contre l'épaule de Sasuke.

- Ne sois pas vexé. Cette marque prouve que tu es à moi.

Naruto se redressa et toucha à son tour la marque. Il fit une grimace.

- J'espère que ça ne se verra pas avec le col de mon uniforme. Et je ne suis pas une simple propriété sur laquelle tu peux apposé ton signe !

- Trop tard.

Au même moment, un oiseau se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et tapota la vitre de son bec. Sasuke se leva et recueilli la missive accrochée à sa patte. La lettre était plutôt longue...

Naruto le rejoignit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Saï est revenu avec le coffre. Dans les documents, il en a découvert un grand nombre appartement à Suna. Vu l'importance du contenu de ces documents, l'Hokage a envoyé un message au pays du vent...

Sasuke détacha son regard de la lettre.

Apparemment, nous pouvons nous attendre à recevoir une visite du Kazekage.

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux. Surpris, mais ravi. Ça faisait un long moment qu'il n'avait pas revu Gaara...

De leur côté, les méninges de Sasuke s'étaient remises en marche. Quel stratégie se devait-il adopter face à ce nouvel événement ? Il n'en était pas sûr pour le moment...

Une autre manche venait de commencer.

* * *

**Oui, je sais... ça fait des mois que je n'ai rien publié et je m'en excuse.**

**Le fait est que comme je continue (en collaboration) mon autre longue fic "Journal d'une invisible", je me suis dit que tant que j'étais motivée il fallait que j'en profite pour continuer celle-ci également. Chose faite ! Et cette fois, plus question d'attendre des mois avant d'écrire la suite ! **

**Je ne sais pas s'il y a encore d'"anciens" lecteur qui liront la suite... Par ancien, j'entends des gens qui l'ont commencée en 2007 (oui, ça fait un moment). **

**Enfin, si que vous soyez un ancien ou un nouveau lecteur, je vous remercie déjà d'avoir lu jusque là. Sincèrement. Sans vous, je ne suis rien sur ce site et je ne serai certainement jamais allé aussi loin dans la rédaction de mes fics.  
**

**Je remercie aussi la chanson qui m'a motivée à écrire, "Escapist" de Nightwish. Les paroles n'ont rien à voir avec la fic, mais c'est sublime !**

**Pour revenir au chapitre : Sasuke est toujours un connard manipulateur et Naruto... Naruto semble lâcher prise sur la tournure des événements. Et Gaara arrive ! Ha ha ! J'adore Gaara comme personnage. Et je suis toujours bancale pour écrire des scènes intimes... malheureusement. **

**Verdict de ce chapitre ? Envie de me botter les fesses pour être aussi lente ? Aimé ? Pas aimé ? Votre avis m'intéresse !  
**


	15. Chap 14

Titre: Une raison de vivre

Résumer: A cause de Naruto, Sasuke à perdu sa raison de vivre. S'il ne peux plus vivre pour tuer son frère, ce sera pour le tuer lui, Naruto. Lui et la chose à laquelle il tient le plus au monde; le village de Konoha et ses habitants.

Pairing: Sasu/Naru

Disclamer: Toujours pas à moi. T.T ( Mais j'y travaille!)

Réponse aux reviews anonymes et déjà merci aux reviewers:

Nashi-Jiyuu : Oui, c'est vrai : nous sommes sadiques, c'est dans les critères requis pour devenir auteur de fanficion ! ;) Désolée pour l'attente !

Fubuyuki : Bien sûr que je me souviens de toi ! Cette fois, je ne t'ai fait attendre que deux petits mois... Oui, j'ai honte. Surtout pour les lecteurs comme toi que je fais souffrir et qui me laissent quand même une review (même si ladite review contient des menaces !). J'espère que tu liras quand même cette réponse... je vais aussi publier sur Won, mais bon, tu connais le temps que mettent les modos à valider les chapitres ! Le temps que ce chapitre soit publié, un mois sera passé ! Bref, pour en revenir au contenu de ta review, je pense que si le style a un peu changé mais pas trop est que j'ai réécrit pas mal de passages des premiers chapitres parce qu'ils me piquaient les yeux ! Et un jour, je saurais écrire une scène intime digne de ce nom (c'est un objectif parmi tant d'autres XD). Alors pardon pour l'attente ! Et merci encore de me lire ! =)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cela faisait un moment que le Kazekage ne s'était pas rendu à Konoha.

Les rapports entre le pays du feu et celui du vent étaient excellents, et cette situation n'était pas étrangère au fait que Naruto et Gaara soient de très bons amis. D'ailleurs, en temps normal, Suna se serait contenté d'envoyer un ambassadeur régler la situation concernant les documents volés, mais les derniers événement en dates, tel que le retour de Sasuke et l'affaire de la source empoisonnée d'Orochimaru, avaient poussé Gaara a faire le déplacement lui-même.

Certes, il avait eu vent de tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le retour de l'Uchiwa, mais il y avait quelque chose d'obscure dans cette histoire... et il voulait voir de ses yeux ce qu'il en était.

A présent, il était assis à la droite de l'Hokage Tsunade, à la table du conseil de Konoha. C'est lui-même qui avait tenu à ce que cette réunion de crise aie lieu dés son arrivée, prétextant qu'il voulait réglé cette affaire le plus rapidement possible. Officiellement, il voulait avoir le temps de s'entretenir librement et sans autres préoccupations avec Naruto plus tard...

Il échangea un regard avec ce dernier. Naruto lui lança un regard complice, un sourire sincère aux lèvres auquel Gaara répondit par un hochement de tête et une esquisse de sourire.

Le regard de Gaara glissa ensuite un peu plus loin, vers celui de Sasuke Uchiwa. Le brun soutint son regard, mais son expression n'avait rien d'avenant: l'air préoccupé, il semblait chercher à sonder ses prunelles.

Ainsi, voici le nouveau "sauveur", pensa Gaara. Tout le monde autour de la table semblait le respecter -voir l'admirer... Mais Sasuke avait l'air bien trop sur ses gardes pour quelqu'un qui n'a plus rien à se reprocher, ce qui renforça le pressentiment de Gaara : il y avait quelques zones d'ombre dans cette affaire.

De son côté, Sasuke était bel et bien préoccupé : il n'avait jamais réussi à cerner la personnalité du jeune Kazekage, ce qui en faisait quelqu'un de dangereux à ces yeux.

Deux heures à peine que Gaara avait foulé le sol de Konoha et déjà il menaçait de mettre tout ses plans en péril. Sasuke serra ses poings sous la table, il détestait n'avoir aucune emprise sur une personne !

Normalement, chaque être humain est muni de forces comme de faiblesses, faiblesses sur lesquelles Sasuke savait se jouer à son avantage. Ces faiblesses pouvaient être d'ordre physique ou de puissance, mais aussi mentale. Sur le point de la force, Gaara était intouchable : il maitrisait le sable et était Kazekage. Sur le mental... Et bien, Sasuke était bien incapable de le dire: aucune émotions ne se lisaient sur son visage, et ses yeux restaient muets. Sasuke réfléchit... mais il ne trouvait rien.

- ... nous sommes tous d'accord sur les mesures décidées pour remanier au problèmes de sécurités des documents secrets dont nous avons discutés ? Demanda Tsunade d'une voix grave en balayant l'assistance du regard.

Sasuke fut ramener au moment présent. Il n'avait rien suivi de la réunion et aurait été incapable de citer une quelconque mesure de sécurité décidée, mais il approuva la décision comme tout le monde présent dans la salle.

- Bien, reprit Tsunade, il se fait tard... nous reprendrons ce conseil demain matin.

Sasuke avait dans l'intention de regagner au plus vite son appartement pour continuer à réfléchir au problème épineux que représentait Gaara, mais Neji fut plus rapide que lui et l'arrêta dans sa tentative de fuite.

- Sasuke, je peux te parler un instant seul à seul ? Lui glissa-t-il à voix basse tout en plongeant son regard incolore dans le sien.

- Là tout de suite je n'ai pas trop le temps, fit Sasuke d'un air froid.

- C'est important, c'est à propos d'Hinata...

- Je crois que nous n'avons pas les mêmes priorités, Neji, le coupa Sasuke en lui lançant un regard dissuasif, maintenant excuse-moi...

Sans même un regard pour le Hyuuga, Sasuke quitta la salle.

De retour dans son appartement, Sasuke était toujours aussi confus par la présence de Gaara... Que pouvait-il bien faire maintenant d'ailleurs ? Il devait se reposer, sûrement... A moins que...

Sasuke avait bien vu les regards complices que Gaara et Naruto s'était échangés durant la réunion. Ces deux-là devaient certainement être très proches... Entre gamins rejetés et habités par un démon, forcément... Sasuke envoya son poing dans le mur, de rage. Il était si pressé de se débarrasser de Neji qu'il en avait oublié de surveiller Naruto. A coup sûr, ils étaient maintenant ensembles tous les deux en train de parler. De quoi ? De lui sûrement...

Calme. Il devait rester calme... Il retira son poings du mur, à peine conscient de ses phalanges endolories. La rencontre de Naruto et Gaara dans ces circonstances était inévitable, il devait juste prendre son mal en patience et attendre... Attendre de revoir Naruto, attendre la suite de la réunion du lendemain...De toute façon, Gaara s'en irait demain dans la soirée; Suna ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se retrouver sans leader en cas d'attaque...

Il devait s'occuper l'esprit jusque là... Il vit du coin de l'œil la solution à cela : le mot d'Itachi reposait sagement sur sa table... Intouché depuis la dernière fois où Sasuke s'était penché dessus.

Résigné, il prit place en face du rapport, bien décidé à passer la soirée à sonder le passé d'Itachi, repassant la devinette de Toby : il y a une cause à chaque acte.

Ce fut vers une heure du matin, quand son esprit bloqué par la fatigue et la frustration lui fournit un début de piste. Au lieu de chercher une signification derrière ces quelques lignes, il aurait du se demander à qui elles étaient destinées ! Qui lisait les rapports de mission ? L'Hokage, bien sûr, mais aussi des spécialistes du classement d'informations, ceux grâce à qui Sasuke pouvait tenir ce mot entre ces mains. Ces archivistes, il y en avait eu des dizaines... Sasuke devait découvrir qui l'était à l'époque ou Itachi avait composé ce mot.

Satisfait de cette découverte, Sasuke s'autorisa enfin à prendre un peu de repos. Il en aurait besoins pour affronter la journée qui l'attendait...

La réunion du matin fut aussi longue et sans intérêt que la première aux yeux de Sasuke, à quelques détails prêt : l'attitude de Naruto n'avait pas changé à son égard, mais Neji et Gaara lui lançaient régulièrement des regards graves. Si Sasuke se fichait pas mal de Neji, il craignait par contre de croiser les prunelles vert clairs de Gaara... C'est donc avec angoisse qu'il se prépara à la suite des événements quand Tsunade conclut définitivement la réunion.

- Sasuke, l'interpela Naruto, Gaara aimerait te parler. Seul à seul, ajouta-t-il.

Sasuke tourna machinalement son regard vers Gaara qui le lui rendit. Il acquiesça et se retourna vers Naruto.

- On se retrouve chez moi après.

- D'accord.

Naruto sortit alors de la salle de réunion.

En se dirigeant vers la sortie, Neji frôla Sasuke et lui glissa à l'oreille de manière à ce que personne d'autre ne s'en aperçoive :

- J'aurais essayé de t'avertir... Je suis désolé.

Il quitta la pièce sur ces énigmatiques paroles qui laissèrent un mauvais pressentiment à Sasuke qui dut se retenir de lui courir après pour lui demander des explications. Mais déjà la salle était vide et Gaara lui faisait face, à quelques mètres à peine de lui.

Sasuke sentit un frisson lui remonter l'échine, alors que Gaara prit la parole. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être jamais retrouvé seul à seul avec le jeune homme, aussi fut-il surpris par la puissance qui émanait de son aura.

- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi dernièrement, Sasuke Uchiwa.

Sasuke ne répondit rien, attendant de comprendre ou le Kazekage voulait en venir.

- Je suppose que je devrais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour Suna...

Gaara fit une pose.

- Je te suis reconnaissant pour tes dernières bonnes actions, même si j'ai un doute quant à leur motivation...

- Tout le monde à droit à une deuxième chance, tu le sais mieux que moi.

Une esquisse de sourire passa sur les lèvres de Gaara, ce qui ne l'en rendit que plus effrayant quand il reprit la parole.

- J'ai eu du mal... il a fallu que je meurs pour que mon village m'accepte totalement...

Le regard de Gaara se fit plus lointain, plus triste aussi.

- J'ai fait mes preuves moi aussi, répliqua Sasuke, j'ai payé le prix que je devais pour retrouver mon statut de ninja.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? Répondit Sasuke, étonné.

- Pourquoi revenir à Konoha ? Pour un statut ? Tu as surpassé Orochimaru, tu était plus puissant que jamais et juste à ce moment-là... tu décides de te repentir : pourquoi ?

- ...

- Naruto m'a dit que tu voulais te venger de lui... Ta principale motivation était donc la vengeance quand tu es revenu.

- J'ai changé.

- Encore.

Les deux hommes se firent face. Gaara lisait en Sasuke comme dans un livre ouvert et Sasuke rassemblait tout son sang-froid pour rester impassible face à ce regard qui le mettait à nu. Froidement, calmement, il en entrevoyait l'issue.

- Je te préviens, si quoique ce soit devait arrivé à Naruto, j'en ferai une affaire personnelle.

Enfin, la menace tombait, claire, nette tranchante. Sasuke en ressentit un certain soulagement : même si son intuition était bonne, Gaara n'avait aucune preuve.

- Bien.

Gaara se dirigea vers la porte. Juste avant de la franchir, il se tourna une dernière fois vers Sasuke et prononça ces dernières paroles.

- Il y a des années, la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde a essayé de me tuer... Finalement, c'est lui qui est mort. Fais bien attention de ne pas te faire prendre à ton propre piège, Sasuke.

Sasuke regarda la silhouette de Gaara disparaitre de l'encadrement de la porte. S'il croyait qu'il lui faisait peur avec ses traits d'esprits ! Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait... Aucune menace ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que son cœur battait-il si vite dans sa poitrine et ses mains étaient-elles si froides ?

Malheureusement pour Sasuke, le Destin avait choisi de s'acharner sur lui ce soir-là...

Cela faisait bientôt trois heures que Sasuke était rentré dans son petit appartement... Et Naruto n'étais toujours pas là.

Le soleil commençait à baisser à l'horizon, dans quelques heures il ferait nuit. Sasuke était de plus en plus anxieux, se passant tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables susceptible d'expliquer l'absence de Naruto. Cet imbécile lui avait-il posé un lapin ? Non, ce n'était pas son genre... Lui serait-il arrivé quelque chose ? Mm... dans Konoha ? Non, ce n'était pas vraiment plausible.

Il avait simplement dû avoir un empêchement, voilà tout. Il était chef des A.N.B.U, un métier qui ne laisse aucun répits en cas d'urgence. C'était sûrement ça... Sasuke ne voyait pas d'autres explications.

Satisfait de ces déductions, Sasuke décida d'aller faire un tour dans Konoha... avec un peu de chance, il pourrait tomber sur Kiba.

Mais le lendemain, Sasuke se réveilla, seul, dans son appartement. Il avait passé une soirée exécrable; il n'avait pas croisé Kiba ni aucune personne susceptible de l'intéresser. Tout le saké qu'il avait bu ne l'avait pas aidé à chasser Naruto de son esprit... Pire, l'alcool l'avait rendu maussade. Il avait ressassé les récents événements de la veille. Que diable ce maudit Gaara avait-il pu raconter à Naruto durant leur rencontre ? Car Sasuke était sûr qu'ils s'étaient vus en privé. Naruto ne semblait pas différent avec lui pourtant, pour le peu qu'il l avait vu depuis ! Et cette menace de Gaara... il ne savait qu'en penser pour l'instant. En tout cas, il ne le laisserait pas avoir sa peau !

Des coups frappés à sa porte le tirèrent de ses sombres pensées.

A peine réveillé, il alla ouvrir et se retrouva alors nez à nez avec l'objet de ses pensées. Mais loin de le rassurer, cette vision ne fit que plus l'alarmer : Naruto avait l'air fatigué, il portait les mêmes habits que la veille et son regard semblait ailleurs, apeuré et préoccupé.

- Naruto ?

- Sasuke... il faut qu'on parle, dit Naruto d'une voix faible que Sasuke ne lui connaissait pas.

Le cœur de Sasuke rata un battement, il n'aimait pas l'air qu'avait Naruto en lui disant cela... Il avait envie de refermer la porte, lui barrer le passage ! Mais son corps s'écarta pour laisser entrer Naruto qui alla directement s'asseoir sur ne chaise, replié sur lui même, ses mains jointes.

Sasuke referma la porte et vint se placer devant lui. Et puis il attendit... que Naruto daigne enfin relever la tête vers lui et le délivre d'un mot de l'angoisse qui l'étreignait. Ces quelques secondes de silence furent un supplice pour Sasuke qui dû se faire violence pour ne pas saisir Naruto et le secouer, le faire avouer ce qu'il ne tournait pas rond avec lui. Pourquoi il n'était pas venu hier soir, pourquoi il évitait son regard et ne l'avait même pas touché en le voyant...?

Finalement, Naruto prit la parole.

- Hier soir, si je ne suis pas venu c'est que j'ai... j'ai vu Hinata.

Un frisson remonta l'échine de Sasuke, mais il fit de son mieux pour garder son masque d'impassibilité. Naruto était à lui maintenant.

- Et aussi sa famille, son père...

Naruto releva la tête vers Sasuke. Ses yeux était fuyants et humides, se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieur, il sembla faire un effort pour rencontrer le regard toujours neutre de Sasuke qui l'observait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Sasuke... il faut qu'on arrête de se voir.

Voilà, ce que redoutait Sasuke venait de se produire. C'était comme si quelqu'un venait de lui asséné un grand coup, il mit plusieurs secondes à réagir. Il eut un rictus amer et secoua la tête.

- Pourquoi ?

- ...

- Naruto, réponds !

- C'est...

- C'est Gaara ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a mis dans la tête ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec Gaara ! S'écria Naruto se levant, les poings serrés.

Des larmes brillaient maintenant dans les yeux bleus de Naruto, ce qui choqua Sasuke qui ne l'avait jamais vu si désespéré.

Les deux hommes se faisaient maintenant face, Naruto baissa la tête, à nouveau abattu.

- C'est Hinata... elle est enceinte.

C'était comme si son sang s'était figé dans ses veines, même son cœur semblait avoir arrêter de battre.

C'était ridicule... comment avait-il pu en arriver là ?

Tant de semaines à tout mettre en place pour accomplir son destin, tant de nuits d'insomnie à se torturer l'esprit pour ne commettre aucune erreurs, tout ça pour que tout s'effondre en quelques instant comme un château de carte. C'était la rage qui parlait, qui dominait son être. Rage contre lui, contre Naruto, contre Hinata... Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se foutre en l'air maintenant, il n'avait plus rien ! Et pourquoi ? Parce que ces deux crétins n'avaient pas pensé à se protéger ?

Le souvenir de Neji à la réunion du conseil lui revint à l'esprit. C'était sûrement de ça qu'il avait voulu le prévenir... Sasuke s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir écouté, mais se consolait en se disant qu'il n'aurait rien pu empêcher de toute manière.

Sasuke se sentit perdre le contrôle, aussi fit-il un effort titanesque pour se reprendre. Il se sentait nauséeux, trahi... Il résista à l'envie de rire, de se moquer de lui-même pour éprouver un tel sentiment. Trahi ? Il avait passé sa vie à le faire ! Il se croyait immuniser contre tout sentiments de ce genre, son cœur était un bloque de pierre... alors pourquoi ça faisait si mal ? Il en voulait à Naruto... il voulait lui faire mal ! Lui faire ressentir sa douleur. Mais d'un autre côté, il voulait aussi le saisir pour l'empêcher de partir... C'était comme son âme, s'il en avait une, était déchirée entre ces deux envies.

- Sasuke !

Naruto s'était précipité contre lui et le serrait for contre lui, la tête cachée dans le creux de son épaule. Sasuke pouvait sentir sa respiration saccadée et ses larmes contre son cou, comme un enfant effrayé. Machinalement, il lui rendit son étreinte.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre, mais je n'ai pas le choix, pour le bébé... Je sais que je suis un monstre de penser ça, mais je préférerai rester avec toi.

Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas le choix... que scandale cela ferait si l'héritière accouchait d'un enfant bâtard ou se faisait avorter.

- Naruto.., commença Sasuke, même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait pouvoir lui dire.

- Je me hais tellement !

Sasuke passa sa main dans les cheveux de Naruto qui releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes et s'accrochaient désespérément aux siens, à la recherche d'une solution que Sasuke ne pouvait pas lui donner.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre, dit simplement Sasuke.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau.

Naruto saisit la nuque de Sasuke et l'embrassa passionnément, y mettant tout ses sentiments dans ce baiser.

- Je t'aime..., soupira Naruto dans un souffle.

A ces mots, Sasuke se tendit. Il ne s'y attendait pas, pas si vite en tout cas... Il aurait du s'en réjouir, mais tout ce qu'il ressentait à présent était de l'amertume et un vide, un vide qui engloutissait tout son âme. Son cœur se serra... il se sentait de plus en plus mal.

C'était un baiser d'adieu qu'ils échangeaient-là, un baiser au goût amer de larmes et de regrets.

Naruto mit abruptement fin au baiser et repoussa Sasuke. S'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de manche, il se détourna et marcha en direction de la sortie.

- Mieux vaut que je m'en aille maintenant... Adieu Sasuke, on se reverra sûrement, mais à partir de maintenant je pense qu'il vaut mieux oublier le passer.

- Naruto...

Mais Naruto avait déjà franchi la porte d'entrée.

Son départ était froid, sec et amer. Sasuke ne l'aurait jamais cru capable d'un tel acte, mais il devinait que s'il était parti si vite c'était parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le courage de le faire s'il était resté plus longtemps dans ses bras.

Il passa le reste de la journée, prostré, à analyser la situation... que pouvait-il faire à présent ? Liquider Hinata ? C'était une idée stupide... Il était dans une impasse... De plus, il se sentait vide, affreusement vide. Il n'avait plus aucune volonté et ses armes sagement rangées lui offraient un échappatoire facile et rapide à sa vie qui semblait aller de plus en plus mal. Il avait cru que se venger de Naruto résoudrait tout ses problèmes et le libérerait de ses démons. Il venait de se prendre la réalité de plein fouet.

A présent, il se rendait compte que tout ce qu'il avait fait jusque là était reculer pour mieux sauter.

Son existence avait commencé à mal tourner depuis le jour où il avait rejoint Orochimaru. Après ? La déchéance.

Il avait atteint le point de non-retour, il le savait. Il avait tout perdu...Sa famille, son honneur, son frère, sa vengeance, Naruto... à quoi bon continuer ?

Résigné, il rassembla ses dernières forces pour se trainer sur son lit où il s'allongea.

Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire pour avoir l'esprit tranquille : lever le voile sur le passé trouble d'Itachi.

Ensuite, il pourrait demeurer en paix, il l'espérait...

* * *

**Chers lecteurs, **

**je vous annonce officiellement que nous avons atteint la barre des 200 reviews ! Merci à vous tous !**

**Que dire dans ce genre de situation ? Est-ce que je devrais faire un discours ? Mm... A vrai dire, je ne sais pas. Et je suis nulle en discours. Et je pense que vous n'avez pas envie de lire un discours non plus.  
**

**Alors je vais me contenter de vous dire merci une fois de plus ! Parce que c'est vrai que ça me fait quand même quelque chose. =)**

**So, à plus au prochain chapitre, il sera moins sombre que celui-ci ! Promis !**

**Bizzz'  
**


	16. Chap 15

Titre: Une raison de vivre

Résumer: A cause de Naruto, Sasuke à perdu sa raison de vivre. S'il ne peux plus vivre pour tuer son frère, ce sera pour le tuer lui, Naruto. Lui et la chose à laquelle il tient le plus au monde; le village de Konoha et ses habitants.

Pairing: Sasu/Naru

Disclamer: Toujours pas à moi. T.T ( Mais j'y travaille!)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les jours passèrent... La nouvelle de la grossesse d'Hinata avait fait le tour du village et tout le monde se félicitait d'un tel événement. On s'attendait à apprendre d'un jour à l'autre l'annonce du mariage des heureux futurs parents.

De son côté, loin de la félicité ambiante, Sasuke continuait à faire ce qu'il avait toujours fait : faire semblant. Mais il y arrivait de moins en moins au fur et à mesure que les semaines passaient. Chaque matin, il lui était de plus en plus dur de trouver la force de se lever depuis ce funeste jour où Naruto l'avait embrassé pour la dernière fois.

Il n'avait failli perdre le contrôle de lui-même qu'une seule et unique fois... lorsque, lors d'une de ses visites, Sakura avait lâché d'un ton enjoué : « Tu crois que ce sera un garçon ou une fille ? ». Jamais il n'avait ressenti aussi intensément le besoins d'étrangler son ex-coéquipière ! Mais la présence d'Hanako et son bon sens lui avaient fait entendre raison et il s'était contenté de briser le verre qu'il tenait alors dans sa main.

Il est vrai que Sakura manifestait beaucoup d'enthousiasme pour l'affaire, si bien que c'était devenu son sujet de discussion favori. Ce qui avait le don d'irrité Sasuke, même s'il continuait quand même de la tolérer, car Sakura était la seule personne qui lui apportât des nouvelles de Naruto. Il endurait donc avec patience son flot continu de paroles insipides.

En y réfléchissant avec du recul, Sasuke pouvait comprendre pourquoi Sakura était aussi excitée par la grossesse d'Hinata : elle ne serait désormais plus la seule à rester en retrait de sa carrière de ninja pour élever un enfant. Les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient jamais été vraiment proches dans le passé, mais à présent elles se voyaient régulièrement pour parler biberon et maternité. Sakura pouvait aussi ,en tant que médecin, rassurer Hinata sur certaines points plus personnels.

Il savait qu'il ferait mieux de l'oublier et de se concentrer sur sa tâche, mais il éprouvait une curiosité malsaine quand il s'agissait de son ancien amant. Et il se détestait pour ça.

Mais les nouvelles que lui délivraient Sakura était souvent décevantes et inintéressantes: Naruto se serait installé avec Hinata dans le domaine Hyuuga, il paraissait préoccupé et semblait plus distant avec Hinata. « Il doit sans doute se sentir dépassé par la situation », avait commenté Sakura, « on parle de Naruto quand même ! ». Sasuke n'avait rien répondu, savant pertinemment que la vérité était ailleurs.

Il y avait aussi des jours où il avait juste envie de brûler le mot d'Itachi, de pleurer, de se faire du mal juste pour se rappelé qu'il vivait encore ou de se foutre en l'air simplement... D'autre encore, il avait envie de tuer Naruto, de lui cracher sa misère au visage, de l'embrasser, de le posséder. Et des fois c'est Hinata qui devenait l'objet de ses pulsions meurtrières... Il la voyait, le ventre rond, se tordre de douleur à ses pieds et le supplier d'épargner son enfant. C'était assez étrange, mais aussi fort qu'il la haïssait et qu'il en voulait à Naruto, il n'arrivait pas à se voir faire du mal leur futur enfant. Il ne se l'expliquait pas, c'était comme ça.

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait exactement un mois et demie que Naruto l'avait quitté et Hinata entrait dans son troisième mois de grossesse... Un de ces fameux jours où la perspective de se jeter du haut de la tour de l'Hokage lui paraissait séduisante.

Malgré le brouillard dans son esprit, Sasuke avait décidé de se lever et d'affronter la journée qui l'attendait. Il s'était fixé un ultimatum : régler l'affaire Itachi avant la naissance du bébé. La gestion des archives, longtemps négligée, le ralentissait énormément dans sa tâche, aussi n'avait-t-il trouvé qu'une courte liste de personnes susceptible d'avoir travaillé à la réception des rapports de mission.

Sur le chemin de la bibliothèque, il en était à ses pensées moroses quand il se rendit compte qu'il était suivi par quelqu'un... Quelqu'un de puissant, qui ne prenait pas la peine de camoufler son aura et qu'il connaissait.

Sasuke stoppa net et se retourna.

-"Neji."

Le jeune homme le rejoignit à sa hauteur de sa démarche noble. Son visage sévère, comme toujours, trahissait une certaine anxiété. Il jeta un regard grave à Sasuke.

- "Uchiwa, j'ai à te parler... ", dit-il de manière à ce que Sasuke soit le seul à l'entendre.

Sasuke n'aimait pas ça. A chaque fois que Neji l'approchait, il en résultait de mauvaises nouvelles... C'était comme recevoir une missive d'un oiseau noir. Mais au point où il en était, que pouvait-il lui arriver de pire ?

Il acquiesça et suivit silencieusement le jeune homme.

Neji le conduisit au dehors des portes du village, ils marchèrent un moment de manière aléatoire jusqu'à ce que l'Hyuuga jugea qu'ils étaient suffisamant à l'écart de toutes oreilles indiscrètes. Ils était à présent près d'un cours d'eau bordé d'arbres, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et le manque de vent rendait l'atmosphère étouffante. Neji prit la parole :

- "C'est à propos d'Hinata et de Naruto, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais être au courant."

Sasuke réprimât une grimace, parler d'eux était comme mettre du sel sur une plaie ouverte. A moins que Neji ne lui annonce leur séparation, il ne voyait pas en quoi ses informations pouvaient lui être d'un quelconque intérêt.

- "Mais tu dois me donner ta parole de ne parler à personne de ce que je vais te révéler."

Ce ton grave... Sasuke scruta le visage impassible de Neji. Cette discussion prenait une tournure intéressante, tout d'un coup tout semblait calme, silencieux, on n'entendait même plus les clapotis du ruisseau. C'était une atmosphère lourde, propice aux confidences et aux aveux les plus noirs.

- "Tu l'as.", répondit Sasuke en le regardant.

Neji le jaugea quelques instants, mais il n'avait plus la possibilité de revenir en arrière, il en avait déjà trop dit.

- "Bien."

Son regard se fit vague, comme s'il cherchait par où commencer.

- "Malgré les apparences, mon clan n'est pas favorable à leur union. Même si tout le monde prétend le contraire, nous savons très bien que Naruto l'épouse seulement pour l'enfant et pire, qu'il était avec toi."

Neji lui jeta un regard entendu. Pas besoins de se demander d'où les Hyuuga tenaient cette nouvelle.

- "Même si ça parait sans importance à présent, si ces informations venaient à sortir du clan ce serait un grand déshonneur pour la branche principale. C'est pourquoi..."

Neji stoppa un instant, hésita. Il prit une grande inspiration.

- " Hiashi-sama a décidé de mettre un terme à la grossesse d'Hinata."

Un silence, Sasuke regarda Neji droit dans les yeux.

Supprimer le futur héritier ? L'information valait son pesant d'or. C'était tellement incongru, tellement inattendu... Sasuke avait du mal à croire que le chef du clan Hyuuga ait recours à des manières aussi draconiennes. Mais en même temps, il savait très bien que les grands clans ont tous leur part d'histoires honteuse qu'ils se gardent bien de garder secret...

- "Hinata le sait ?", demanda-t-il.

Neji baissa les yeux vers le sol. C'était la première fois que Sasuke le voyait mal à l'aise, c'était étrange.

- "Ma cousine a beau être naïve, elle sait très bien que Naruto ne l'aime plus. Néanmoins, lui enlever son enfant la briserait complétement..."

Il n'en dit pas plus.

Sasuke avait parfaitement compris... La pauvre allait faire une fausse-couche "accidentelle". C'était assez ironique de penser que l'héritière, la personne qui aurait dû être la plus importante pour les Hyuuga après son père, était dupée par son clan en entier. Ça aussi, ça la briserait de l'apprendre.

- "Et Naruto n'en sait rien non plus je suppose ?"

- "Non", dit Neji, "il ne doit rien savoir."

Bien sûr. Sasuke imaginait très bien la réaction de Naruto si on lui demandait d'être complice de l'élimination de son futur enfant, le premier être de son sang qu'il aurait jamais connu.

- "Et quand...?"

- "Demain. Nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps et le plus tôt sera la mieux."

Sasuke ne répondit rien. Les yeux perdu dans la contemplation du vide, il commençait à réaliser la portée de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et l'impact que cela allait avoir sur lui. C'était sans doutes une bonne nouvelle, Naruto allait lui revenir, normalement. D'un autre côté, il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non.

- "J'ai pensé que tu aimerais en être prévenu."

Neji semblait aussi confus que lui. Si ça se trouve, il était peut-être celui qui donnerait le poison à Hinata...Il commença à s'éloigner, mais Sasuke l'interpela.

- " Qu'est-ce qu'il adviendra d'Hinata après ?"

Neji s'arrêta.

- "Elle va se remettre pendant quelques mois, puis son père à prévu de nous marier."

Sasuke le regarda s'en aller jusqu'à ce qu'il ait totalement disparu.

Malgré ses sentiments pour sa cousine, il n'y avait aucune joie dans les paroles qu'il avait prononcées. Sasuke ressentit une once d'empathie pour Neji, lui aussi était à la merci des intrigues de son clan qui le conduisait vers un mariage malheureux : Hinata ne l'aimerait jamais comme elle avait aimé Naruto et lui ressentirait toujours la honte et la poids d'avoir ruiné son premier mariage. Son sort n'avait vraiment rien d'enviable.

C'était un peu comme lui avec Naruto : même s'il lui revenait, il ne pourrait pas oublié au fond de lui qu'il lui avait préféré Hinata...

Il resta encore un moment près du ruisseau à méditer sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, puis il rentra à Konoha. Il n'avait la tête à rien et finit par passer la journée enfermé chez lui, ressassant les paroles de Neji. Le soir, n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil et parti finalement se saouler dans un bar. Il y rencontra Kiba, mais refusa son offre de dormir chez lui.

Assommé par l'alcool, il s'écroula comme une masse en rentrant chez lui et cauchemarda toute la nuit.

Le lendemain, sa première pensée fut que c'était aujourd'hui qu'Hinata allait perdre son bébé.

Accoudé à sa fenêtre grande ouverte, il tenta de faire le point dans sa tête, mais toute cette histoire continuait à le hanter. Comment allait réagir Naruto à cet "accident" ? Combien de temps après lui reviendrait-il ? Est-ce qu'il allait seulement lui revenir ? ...

Une fois de plus, son seul échappatoire fut le mot d'Itachi. Il s'attabla à sa table et le relut :

Je n'ai pas trouvé le document

engageant les deux clans rivaux à

tenir leur engagement les contraignant

a ne pas se battre entre eux.

Impossible de faire parler le

meneur du groupe, il s'est donné la mort avant qu'on ne l'interroge

en se faisant

hara-kiri

Il en connaissait chaque mot par cœur.

Il poussa un soupir, reposa les yeux sur le mot et, pour la première fois, il remarqua quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu.

Son cœur s'accéléra, il tenait peut-être enfin sa première piste !

En prenant la lettre de chaque début de phrase, il obtenait ceci : J-E-T-A-I-M-E-H. "Je t'aime H." !

C'était si grossier, même pas un vrai code... comment avait-il pu ne pas le voir durant tout ce temps ? Une déclaration d'amour... Son frère était amoureux de cette personne, cette H.

Je t'aime.

Sasuke repensa à Naruto... Il pensa aussi à Hinata et il se sentit mal.

Finalement, ce qui aurait du être un moment de joie par rapport à sa découverte eut l'effet contraire. Sasuke rangea le mot et sa déclaration codée et replongea dans son cafard. Et dire que ce mot l'avait torturé pendant des semaines, il n'éprouvais pas même une once d'excitation à l'avoir déchiffré !

Est-ce que Naruto allait vraiment lui revenir...Il retourna s'allonger sur son lit.

Le soir-même, la nouvelle circula comme quoi l'héritière du clan Hyuuga avait perdu son bébé...

Deux jours plus tard, on apprenait que Naruto avait rompu ses fiançailles avec Hinata, les langues se délièrent et chacun alla de son commentaire sur les derniers événements. D'un disait que Naruto était le dernier des enfoirés pour rompre avec la pauvre fille si peu de temps après sa fausse-couche, d'autre que c'était le clan qui lui avait mis la pression pour le faire et que leur réconciliation leur avait toujours paru suspect de toute façon.

Un jour après, soi quatre jours après l'accident, on frappa à la porte de Sasuke.

Sasuke avait les mains moites et la gorge sèche quand il alla ouvrir, il pria les dieux que ce ne soit pas Sakura. Il osait à peine y croire...Il ouvrit la porte et son cœur rata un battement.

Naruto se tenait sur le seuil, l'air en piteux état.

- "Salut Sasuke", dit-il avec un sourire douloureux.

Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, ses vêtements plein de plis, mais le pire c'était son visage. Le teint blafard, il avait des cernes et les yeux rougis comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis un long moment ou beaucoup pleurer; ou les deux. Il faisait peine à voir, si vulnérable devant lui.

Sasuke vit ses lèvres se tordre, comme s'il se retenait de pleurer, ce fut le moment déclencheur.

N'écoutant que son envie, il franchit le mètre qui les séparait et le serra dans ses bras.

Naruto se réfugia contre lui et le serra encore plus fort. La tête contre le torse de Sasuke, il se laissa aller à ses sanglots, se retenant à Sasuke de toute ses forces, comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse. Son corps, sa chaleur, comme ça lui avait manqué ! Les larmes mouillèrent le torse de Sasuke.

C'était déconcertant, lui qui avait toujours été si fort, il paraissait se fragile dans ses bras. Sasuke se sentit troubler par cette pensée, lui qui avait toujours voulu le voir au plus bas, à présent qu'il l'avait devant les yeux ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'une profonde douleur et n'en tirait absolument aucune jouissance, au contraire. Il caressa longuement les cheveux de Naruto, le laissant pleurer contre lui comme un enfant. Il se sentait si inutile, coupable également...

- "Chut... Je suis là, rentrons."

Naruto acquiesça et le suivit docilement à l'intérieur, sa main dans la sienne.

Une fois dans l'intimité de l'appartement de Sasuke, ce dernier l'attira sur son lit et le reprit dans ses bras. Tout contre lui, Sasuke le berça doucement et attendit que ses pleurs cessent.

- "Tu m'as manqué", lui dit finalement Naruto en levant les yeux vers lui. "Oh Sasuke si tu savais comme je m'en veux, comme je me sens mal..."

- "Je sais", dit simplement Sasuke en sentant son cœur se tordre dans sa poitrine. Il repensa à Neji, au lourd secret qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoué à Naruto.

Un mince sourire vint brièvement illuminé le visage ravagé de Naruto. Sasuke se fit la réflexion que ses yeux étaient encore plus beaux quand il pleurait avant de sentir les lèvres se Naruto capturer les siennes.

Ce fut un baiser bref et sincère, Naruto se détacha de Sasuke et détourna le regard.

- "Je suis vraiment horrible. J'ai rompu avec Hinata il y a à peine un jour et déjà je ne veux plus qu'être avec toi."

- "Tu n'étais pas amoureux, elle le savait."

Naruto émit un son méprisant.

- "Son clan m'a demandé de la quitter rapidement. Tu peux le croire ? "

Oh oui, il le croyait.

- "Ces gens sont tellement intriguant et froids, tu ne peux même pas imaginer l'ambiance glaciale qui reigne chez eux."

Il se retourna de manière à être face à Sasuke. Doucement, il porta la main à son visage et en retraça le contour avant de la laisser retomber sur ses jambes.

- "Ces jours que j'ai passé chez eux étaient un vrai enfer, heureusement qu'Hinata n'est pas comme ça."

Sasuke ne dit rien et l'attira contre lui, le forçant à s'allonger avec lui. Naruto se serra un peu plus contre lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Dans cette position, Sasuke pouvait sentir son odeur et son poids contre lui.

- "Tu n'as rien à te reprocher."

- "Je me sens coupable de l'abandonner alors qu'elle a..."

Naruto s'interrompit, ne pouvant pas prononcer la suite de la phrase. Sasuke avait deviné, il le serra un peu plus contre lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, en silence. A travers la fenêtre, le jour déclina peu à peu et bientôt la chambre fut baignée d'une douce lumière orangée. Les larmes de Naruto s'étaient taries depuis longtemps déjà lorsqu'il repris la parole.

- "Tu sais, le pire je crois c'est que je ne sais même pas si c'était un garçon ou une fille..."

Sasuke sentit son pouls s'accélérer, il repensa à Neji et à sa parole qu'il lui avait donnée. De tout façon, il ne pouvait pas avouer à Naruto qu'il était au courant, jamais. S'il venait l'apprendre... Nul doute qu'il serait mis à l'écart de Konoha et que le clan Hyuuga aurait de gros ennui avec l'Hokage. Mais jamais Naruto ne se douterait de lui même, même pas une seconde, que les Hyuuga soient assez tordus pour ça...

Naruto ne sembla rien remarquer dans l'attitude de son amant, allongé sur le dos, il avait les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Sasuke l'observa, il avait encore les yeux rougis et on devinait les traces des larmes sur ses joues. Avec ses cheveux décoiffés, il ressemblait à un adolescent.

- "Ne pense pas à ce genre de chose..."

Il serra un peu plus fort la main de Naruto dans la sienne.

- "Comme si je pouvais.", répondit amèrement Naruto.

Sasuke se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Naruto glissa sa main libre dans ses cheveux et lui rendit son baiser, néanmoins, quand il sentit que les choses commençaient à aller trop loin, il l'arrêta.

- "Non, c'est... c'est trop tôt."

Vaguement frustré, Sasuke se recula et reprit place à ses côtés. Il venait à peine de le retrouver, et même si lui en mourrait d'envie, il voyait très bien en quoi les circonstances n'étaient pas réunies.

- "Mm, je comprends."

- "Désolé."

Il faisait nuit noire à présent dehors, Naruto émit un bâillement et recroquevilla un peu plus dans les couvertures.

- "Je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir retrouvé", dit-il, " j'avais peur que tu ne veuille plus de moi..."

- "Imbécile", répliqua Sasuke.

Naruto sourit.

- "Maintenant, je suis sûre que je veux être avec toi et que je peux te faire confiance..."

Sasuke repensa au secret qu'il gardait et fut bien content que Naruto ne puisse pas voir l'expression de son visage à ce moment-là.

- "Je t'aime, Sasuke."

Sasuke ne répondit rien. Un autre baillement.

Quelques instant plus tard, Sasuke entendit la respiration régulière de Naruto et comprit qu'il s'était endormi.

De son côté, Sasuke ne réussit pas à trouver le sommeil. Un affreux sentiment de culpabilité lui tordait le cœur.

* * *

**Yo !**

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, malheureusement il n'est pas très long, mais j'espère que vous me pardonnerez.**

**Aussi, j'ai eu des petits soucis avec les reviews, je ne recevais plus les alerts par mail alors désolée si je ne vous ai pas répondu, et merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire, ça me fait toujours plaisir ! =)**

**A bientôt les gens !**


End file.
